Sin ti no hay nada
by elizabethsach
Summary: harry traiciona a hermione.... y esta sufre mucho... sufrimiento y amor...mi primer fic! y claro es un hyh aunque no lo paresca! vOoLVI! D cap 13
1. el principio de todo

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: BUENO MI NOMBRE ES ELIZABETH Y TENGO 15 Y POS SOY DE MEXICO... mmm.. que mas les puedo decir sobre mi... ahh! calro mamo (sinonimo de amar!jajja) a harry potter..

y como todos ustedes saben harry potter tiene derechos reservados y son de una tal j.k rowling ( a la que nosotros mantenemos (porcierto) comprando los libros de hp)  
y creanlo que esa no soi io, por lo tanto ninguno de los nombres de este fic son mios (salvo los ke NO les parescan conocidos) eso si son traidos de elizabethlandia:)(pero en este primer cap. no hay ninguno)

bueno los dejo con este fic... y claro es de hyhr(apoco no es linda esa pareja :)

Sin ti no hay nada

Aburrida asi es como defino mi vida como me defino yo Esa es una delas palabra con la que puedo describir casi toda mi vida (despues de los 19)  
pero, es que.. simplemente... no soy nada sin ellos... sin el... sin mi mundo... por que el lo era... lo era todo para mi.  
pero es que ,se me fue de las manos... como se me fue todo lo que mas queria en este mundo del que ahora soy presa.  
del mundo en el que ahora me encuentro atrapada... en el que no quiero seguir viviendo... en el que no soy nadie... ni nada

asi es no soy nada ni nadie.  
soy solo otra de las miles de personas que viven en este mundo.  
solo soy una trabajadora mas.  
una empleada.  
una simple... muggle.  
asi es como solia llamar a las personas que no podian tener el lujo de poseer el don de la magia.  
del que yo... por mi propia voluntad... me aleje.  
pero es que no podia mas seguir viviendo ... ahi... con el... con ella... viendolos.  
simplemente no podia... lo se suena egoista... y lo se..pero eso es lo que sentia.. envidia ... hasta llege a sentir odio.  
aun no comprendo como es que solo una delgada linea es lo que los separa.  
amor... odio... eso sentia ...hacia el..hacia ella.  
me lo quito ... me lo arrebato..como si fuera una pequeña rana de chocolate.  
y...yo.. no pude hacer nada... supongo que muy en el fondo..lo acepte y lo deje ir... algo que me voy a lamentar el resto de mi vida... por que? ... por que lo ame... lo amo... y lo voy a amar hasta que mi corazn deje de latir... hasta que el ultimo aliento de aire llege a mis pulmones.  
hasta... hasta... que llege el dia de mi juicio final.  
haasta siempre.  
por que nunca ... apesar de desear lo contrario.. lo deje de amar.. a pesar de haberlo dicho... apesar de decir que lo odiaba.  
pero no..nunca pude decir o sentir lo contrario... a pesaar de que el me dijo lo contrario... yo siempre le fui fiel...

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...recuerdo que un 3 de febrero... me lo dijo... y desde ese mismo dia empeso mi desgracia..

... FLASHBACK...

jajajjajaja no puedo creerlo..jajajajaj en realidad te dijo eso?-dije yo

si enserio..-dijo con un tono vacio y lejano

pero y tu que le dijiste- supongo que ...

escucha hermione-dijo con un tono serio pero amable a la vez, como siempre solia hacerlo, pero yo sabia que no era nada nuevo lo podia ver, sentir casi lo podia oler... lo conocia demasiado bien ,como para saber que algo le pasaba-  
que pasa - dije yo-me asustas- dije un poco asustada por lo que pudiera salir de sus labios, eso labios que tanto amaba,-te conosco y se que te pasa algo desde hace... algun tiempo- dije esto ultimo un poco preocupada y en tono serio

escucha- yo...mira hermione... yo ... tu sabes que te quiero mucho...verdad..?-dijo titubeando

si harry lo se- me lo has dicho muchas veces ... me has dicho que me amas..-dije con una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujada en mis labios

-amar-dijo en un susurro mas para el mismo que para mi-eso es hermione... amar...yo... no se si en realidad te.. amo..-dijo un poco sonrojado, como cuando se ponia despues de darme un beso en publico, pero a la vez seriamente

yo abri la boca en busca de una respuesta, pero no la encontre... la busque... pero no la encontre... como que no sabia si en realidad me amaba? que era eso? despues de tres años de noviasgo.. me esta diciendo que no lo sabe?  
que calse de broma era esto? esto no se hacia! no lo podia creer... me habia entregado completamene a el... yo era toda suya ... le pertenecia...como el solia decir.. cada ves que me hacia suya.. por las noches... no podia creer lo que me estaba diciendo ... esto era una mal abroma que me querian hacer... entre el y ron seguramente.  
si...si eso era... una broma... tranquila solo es una broma hermione... solo eso... solo... una bro...

yo... hermione.. se que esto te parece estupido.. pero..-dijo avergonzado- es lo que siento... y no puedo evitarlo.  
talvez... todo esto no es amor...que tal si lo confundimos... con la amistad que teniamos...con la amistad que temos..-dijo

yo solo escuchaba a medias... esto no podia estar pasandome a mi.. no a mi no.!despues de lo que habiamos pasado.  
de todo lo que habiamos superado... y por los momentos dificiles que yo estaba pasando... ahora esto... no el no.. era lo unico que me quedaba... solo...solo ...el

se que estas pasando por momentos muy dificiles herms- dijo cabisbajo pero con la voz firme-por lo de tus padres..por...todo pero yo no quiero verte sufrir ...no ... no quiero... creo que lo mejor es que ... nos demos un tiempo.. yo...

un tiempo... ? -eo fue lo unico que salio de mi voca.

si... bueno... no... digo... demonios hermione.. lo haces.. muy dificil..-dijo alsando un poco la vos

yo? coomo podia haceerlo dificil si el era el que queria que nos dieramos "un tiempo" ,pero tanto el como yo,sabiamos que un tiempo era para ...siempre.. y yo no podia creerlo.. no podia aceptarlo.. no queria aceptarlo...el lo era todo para mi.. era mi vida.. lo era todo...

un tiempo... .-fue lo que por segunda vez salio de mi voca...-un tiempo..-volvi a repetir vagamente y acto segido me pare, de la banca en donde estabamos sentados, en un parque, no muy lejano del centro de londres, ni de mi departamento, y empece a caminar mas adentro del parque con paso rapido y decidido.

Hermione! espera!-dijo gritando, debido a que yo me habia alejado un poco

hermione! porfavor!-dijo de nuevo pero esta ves un poco mas cerca de mi.

A lo que yo respondi parandome de golpe y dandome la vulta para verlo a los ojos y dejarle ver que habia derramado unas cuantas lagrimas en ese pequeño pedaso que habia caminado.

QUE!-dije yo un poco fuera de mis casillas

y lo unico que tuve como respuesta fue un abrazo de parte de el, y yo como toda enamorada lo correspondi sin pensarlo, y llore en su hombro como muchas veces atras las habia hecho.. pero esta vez era distinto ... el tan solo hecho de saber que el amor no era correspondido o que talvez nunca la fue.. me hacia sentir distinta... no era lo mismo.. creo que las mariposas que sentia cada vez que me tocaba o me besa se convirtieron en ... nada .. simplemente desaparecieron en ese instante...

yo... lo sineto herms..- pero creo que es lo mejor para los dos... no quiero haerte daño... yo estoy... enamorado de otra-dijo justo en mi oido,con una dulce voz, la dulce voz que siempre hacia cada vez que nos enojabamos y que hacia que yo me contentara con el en el instante.

amaba a otra..! a otra ... alguien me habia arrebatado el amor de harry en un dos por tres y yo nisiquiera me habia dado cunta .. que estupida habia sido... entonces estaba claro... no era solomente "un tiempo" era un "PARA SIEMPRE"... ERA PARA SIMEPRE... nuna mas volveria a sentir esos labios en los mios..., nunca mas me volveria a ser suya, nunca mas iva a escucharlo decir "te amo" cuando yo me hacia la dormida o caundo me besaba... nunca mas... nunca mas.  
mi mente esta en un completo shock... no podia ni con mi propia alma... er tanto el peso que paresia que cargaba a mil trolls juntos... era... no habia descripcion para eso.. mi corazon se habia hecho añikos.. no quedaba nada de el.. absolutamnete nada... ya no tenia corazon ... no tenia ... nada el unico movimiento que pude hacer fue romper abrazo en el que estabamos unidos,en el que talez iva a ser el ultimo en el,  
que pudiera oler su piel, su cabello, sentir su respiracion tan cerca de la mia... pero no me importo... en ese momento no sentia otra cosa mas que resentimiento, y tal vez hasta odio hacia el.

si... lo sientes... seguro que lo sientes...-dije en tono sarcastico cosa que el pudo notar rapidamente

calro que lo siento herms... y no sabes cuanto... yo quisiera que volieramos a ser..-pero no lo deje terminar

amigos..-dije en un susurro.

si-dijo el calramente y fuerte-quisiera quqe lo nuestro no cambiara herms...porque somos amigos desde...siempre..y se que eres muy importante en mi vida y para mi.. y tambien se que en este momento de tu vida necesitas apoyo..dijo cabisbajo.

yo... solo quiero ir a mi casa... -dije tratando de evadir la respuesta,no queria contestarla, porque no sabia si , podria verlo solo como mi amigo, por que yo estaba completamente segura y podria jurar que estoy locamente enamorada de harry potter,

esta bien herms... vamos-dijo el sabiendo que no queria hablar mas del tema

no... yo prefiero caminar... sola-dije alejandome un poco de el pero la realidad es que no queria su compañia, no en eso momentos no ahora que me sentia de esa manera.. no ahora que me habia hecho eso... no ..no ahora

pero herms... es de noche-dijo tratando de protestar,pero yo no lo deje

no harry.. en realidad.. .. solo quiero pensar.. dije vagamente- pensar-volvi a repetir...

esta bien herms... esta bien- y despues de esto se fue alejando hasta llegar a su coche no sin antes dar me una eltima mirada una ultima mirada a su pasado...por que eso era lo que era yo... yo ya era su pasado... un simple recuerdo en realidad no me fui en ese instante.. me quede un rato pensando.. justo ahi.. en la banca donde me lo habia dicho.. pensando lo odiaba... lo amaba... no lo sabia... pero una cosa era segura... no queria perderlo..no queria perderlo sin darme cuenta ya habia salido del parque... no se exactamente en que momento empece a caminar, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, no habia nada en esos momentos... absolutamente nada...

tampoco supe en que momento llege a mi apartamento.. no lo supe ,no supe nada de mi en las siguientes horas, solo trataba de decirme a mi misma, tratar de comprender lo que habia pasada hacia unos momentos, algo que no queria comprender, algo que no entendia,que por rpimera vez hermione granger no tenia una respuesta para algo, por primera vez mi mente se habia quedado en blanco,por primera vez no sabia la respuesta correcta para una pregunta... por primera vez.

no supe exactamente cuantas horas dormi.. no se si dormi en realidad.. pero lo que tenia claro era que... lo amaba y ... por lo menos debia estar cerca de el... sabia que no iva a volver a ser lo mismo.. lo sabia pero.. no podia y no queria .. etar lejos de el.. no queria.  
habia pasado casi un dia... el me habia llamado varias veces... preguntandome si me encontraba bien... pero no le conteste, ninguna de sus llamadas, no queria hablar con el en ese momento... no en ese momento.  
me bañe...no supe como pero lo hice , me puse la ropa, que tampoco supe si lo hice bien.. pero ya nada importaba si el no esta el ahi... conmigo.. a mi lado.  
pedi un taxi.. que me llevo a la casa de harry... no supe lo que hacia en ese momento... pero no lo queria perder.. no queria perderlo por completo. Page el taxi, y me quede mirando el pequeño edificio, era un edificio muggle, muy lindo que yo misma le habia ayudado a escoger,era muy tranquilo, muy pacifico... muy ...relajante despues de armarme de valor, entre en el edificio, subi hasta el 3 piso.. en donde estaba su departamento, que era al final del pasillo.  
me quede parada,justo en la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia, por donde habia subido, y en ese momento vi salir a alguien salir del elevador... y que se detenia justamente en la puerta de harry,pero lo que me llamo mas la atencion fue que no tuvo la necesidad de tocar la puerta, por que llevaba su propia llave.. algo que me impreciono...comera que Ginny weasley,mi mejor amiga... mi confidente.. tuviera la llave del apartamento de harry.?' que era eso?

entro como si fuera su casa, y yo solo avance hasta estar lo suficiente cerca de la puerta... y pude ver que esta un poco abierta... ella no la habia cerrado bien.  
y pude ver y oir en ese momento una esena que en realidad nunca me imagine llegar a ver... y que en realidad no queria ver.  
ahi estaba ella abrazandolo...y le dijo que en realidad no pude oir...para despues separarse un poco y juntar su frente..con la de harry... y pude ver sus miradas.. esa mirada que harry siempre ponia cuando me veia a mi...cuando me veia a mi...a mi sus narices estaban l suficinentemente cerca como para rosarse... y pude oir lo que le decia..

estas bien amor?-dijo con la voz un poco caramelosa(dulce)-como te fue?- se lo dijiste?-añadio

estoy mejor-creo que ya no me sineto tan culpable..-dijo acariciandole el pelo

y... se lo dijiste verdad?-dijo alejandoce un poco ante esta pregunta

bueno...solo le dije la mita, de la historia Gyn...sabes que herms esta pasando por un mal momento... lo de sus padres, su enfermedad, no creo que fuera un buen momente para soltarle todo de una vez... ella podria recaer...-dijo cabisbajo

si ... bueno tienes razon... -dijo no muy convencida- imaginate como te sentirias si supieras, que tu novio te engaña con tu mejor amiga-dijo esto sin ninguna pisca de verguenza

oh.. gyn no lo digas de esa manera... me haces sentir ... muy mal-dijo harry tratando de sonar serio, y acercadoce a ella para tomarla de la cintura y atrerla hacia el y besarla como lo hacia conmigo..

solo los vi besandose y mi mente no podia mas... mi novio.. y la que se hacia llamar mi mejor amiga eran amantes, que habia hecho yo para mereser esto, me habia engañado por... quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y lo habia hecho en mis narices... y ..yo yo no me habia dado cuenta... no me habia dado cuenta.  
cuantas vece que nos reuniamos en mi casa, harry se habia ofrecido para llevarla y no volvia por que decia que se iria a dormir a su departamento.. desde cuanto me habia hecho esto... desde cuando.  
solte la manija de la puerta.. que habia estado sosteniendo lo que para mi se habia hecho una eternidad.. y la puerta se habrio lo suficiente para dejarme ver.  
pero ellos no lo hicieron.. seguian besandose con pasion ... sin importarles... como si nada existiera en este mundo mas que ellos... como lo solia hacer yo, cuando harry me besaba de esa manera.

si... imaginate como se sentiria!-dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer su atencion-imaginatelo-dije en un susurro

los dos se separaron en un instante,dejando ver sus caras un poco sonrojadas... que en relidad no sabia si era por la falta de aire, por la verguenza.  
los dos palidecieron al instante...estban blancos...como si hubieran visto al mismisio Lord Voldemort rencarnado...  
..

bueno pos aki les dejo el primer cap. de mi primer fic espero que les aya gustado... y pues sinmas ke escribir (por ahora)... me despido...

whit love:

: elizabeth-zach :

"se necesita solo de un minuto para que te fijes en alguien,  
una hora para que te guste,  
un dia para quererlo pero se necesita de toda una vida para poderlo olvidar!"

pliss dejen reviews! (me harian muy feliz!)(dedicado a la persona ke mas amo en este mundo) 


	2. preparando una venganza?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: BUENO MI NOMBRE ES ELIZABETH Y TENGO 15 Y POS SOY DE MEXICO... mmm.. que mas les puedo decir sobre mi... ahh! calro mamo (sinonimo de amar!jajja) a harry potter..

y como todos ustedes saben harry potter tiene derechos reservados y son de una tal j.k rowling ( a la que nosotros mantenemos (porcierto) comprando los libros de hp)  
y creanlo que esa no soi io, por lo tanto ninguno de los nombres de este fic son mios (salvo los ke NO les parescan conocidos) eso si son traidos de elizabethlandia:)(pero en este primer cap. no hay ninguno)

bueno los dejo con este fic... y claro es de hyhr

PREPARANDO...LA DULCE VENGANZA?

si... imaginate como se sentiria!-dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer su atencion-imaginatelo-dije en un susurro

los dos se separaron en un instante,dejando ver sus caras un poco sonrojadas... que en relidad no sabia si era por la falta de aire, por la verguenza.  
los dos palidecieron al instante...estban blancos...como si hubieran visto al mismisio Lord Voldemort rencarnado.  
supuse que no supieron como atuar en ese instante... por que lo dos se quedaron ahi...parados,como si yo le hubiera mandado un petrificus.  
parecian unos cadaveres... palidos y tiesos...sin saber que hacer o que decir.

herms...-eso fue lo unico que salio de la boca de harry

suppongo que les sorprende verme aqui...no?-dije con un tono de sarcasmo bastante notable

escucha herms... te lo pensabamos decir...-dijo harry denuevo dando un paso al frente, como tratando de asercarse a mi, a lo que yo respondi,dando un paso hacia atras dando a entender que si el se aceercaba yo , me alejaba mas.

si claro...decirmelo...cuando?...cuando estuvieran comprometidos o algo asi-dije yo haciendo algunos ademanes de desesperacion

herms... escucha ... es que nosotros tratabamos de negarlo... pero esto era muy fuerte-dijo ginny que habia hablado por primera vez desde que habia llegado.

TU CALLATE!-dije gritando-TU LA DISQUE SE HACIA LLAMAR MI MEJOR AMIGA!-LA QUE SABIA QUE SI HARRY SE SEPARABA DE MI, MI VIDA YA NO SERVIRIA DE NADA!-dije esto sacando todo lo que traia en ese momento.-TU BIEN SABIAS GINNY...QUE HARRY LO ERA TODO PARA MI... Y AUN ASI...NO TE IMPORTO-agrege peo esta vez no pude contener las lagrimas que inundaban mis ojos.  
harry arbio la boca para tratar de hablar pero no lo deje.

DESDE CUANDO...-dije viendolos de ariba a abajo,con lagrimas en los ojos

diciembre...-dijo harry cabisbajo

diciembre! vaya... quien lo iva a pensar ... hermione granger, la sabelotodo,la que resolvia los asertijos... no se pudo dar cuenta de que su novio y su mejor amiga la engañaban que increible no!-dije sarcasticamente-

ya no podia mas, mi corazon se habia roto en mil pedasos cuando harry me dijo que no sabia si me amaba, pero ahora... ya no tenia alma, mi cuerpo estba vacio por dentro...no habia nada dentro de mi... mas que un resentimiento mas grande que el mismo oceano atlantico...odio, rencor...los odiaba mas que al mismo voldemort...voldemort me habia quitado a mis padres, me habia arrastrado a estamaldita enfermedad que me estaba matando poco a poco... y harry y ginny... ellos me quitaron lo unico que me quedaba en esos momentos... el amor.. que era por lo unico que estaba sobreviviendo... y la amistad que habia tenido por tantos años con ellos... los odioaba ahora si no habia duda...los odiaba.  
en ese momento me senti caer... como si los huesos de mi cuerpo, se hubieran ido, y me tambaleé, pero para mi suerte, esta la pared en la que me pude sostener.

harry al verme,corrio a mi lado para tratarme de sostner a lo que yo respondi safando mi brazo como, si el tan solo hecho de tocarlo me quemara.

sultame!-dije

hermione... mirate... no estas bien -dijo volviendome a tomar por el brazo denuevo

sueltame harry-dije safando mi brazo denuevo- no eres mas bueno que el que me hizo caer en esto...-dije

pero...hermione...como dice esto... si el que te hizo esto fue...-pero no pudo terminar por que en ese mismo momento,  
entro una cabeza pelirroja por la puerta diciendo en voz un poco alta.

pero donde esta mi cuñadito preferido?-dijo preguntandole a ginnny

lo unico que hizo ginny fue alzar su brazo y apuntar havia donde estabamos harry y yo.  
ron se volvio hacia nosotros, (debido a que estabamos detras de el) y lo que vio no le gusto nada, y al igual que lo hicieron harry y ginny, palidecio al instante al verme.

ron... tu...tambien..-dije con un tono debil,debido a que aun no me sentia bien,y mas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.  
no podia creerlo,ron el que tambien se hacia llamar mi mejor amigo... tambien o sabia, dios mio que habia hecho yo para merecer esto...si yo lo unico que habia hecho,era estar cerca de ellos cuando mas lo neceitaban, apoyandolos incondicionalmente,  
sin esperar nada a cambio... y ellos me pagaban de esta forma...

hermy-dijo ron

me levante de donde del suelo, debido a que por falta de fuerza me habia deslisado por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el frio piso habia tratado de no llorar, pero no esto habia sido la gota que habia colmado el vaso, acaso todos lo sabia menos yo.  
acaso habia sido tan ovio...y yo tan estupida como para no darme cuenta..

acaso... publicaron su noviasgo en el profeta?-dije con sarcasmo-quien mas lo sabe?-pregunte

los tres se quedaron callados, ...como habia pasado todo tan rapido,como ellos habian pasado de ser las mas personas que mas queria en este mundo... a pasar a ser unas de las mas personas mas odiadas por hermione grager...que delgada era la linea entre el amor y el odio ... como decia mi madre... del al odio al amor solo hay un paso...

ja-dije con un tono de sarcasmo que se podia distinguir y oir a miles de kilometros.-descuiden el silencio habla mas que mil palabras-añadi.

despues de haberme levantado,me acerce lo suficinte a la puerta como para anunciar mi partida,pero no lo entendia... o mas bien no lo queeria aceptar...o tal ez queria saber mas...pero a la vez no...no queria seguir torturandome a mi misma,  
escuchandolos y viendolos a ellos...era como una batalla entre mi subconciente y yo.  
por un aparte mi subconciente me decia que no debia quedarme ahi, para no seguir sufriendo...pero yo...queria saber el porque los habia llevado a eso... a hacerm eso ...a mi ...a su incondicional amiga...su novia... que les habia hecho yo?

cuando aun seguia en plena batalla co mi subconciente una voz me aco de mis pensamientos, era como si ollera una voz tratando de despertarme... tratandome de sacar de ese infierno ...del infierno que ahora estaba viviendo...de despertarme de esa horrible pesadilla, una pesadilla que queria que acabara pronto ... muy pronto.

herms?'-dijo de nuevo la voz, pero que esta vez pude distinguir como la voz de ron

herms?-volvio a repetir,pero esta vez si obtuvo una respuesta.

que quieres?-dije con un tono enojado y resentido a la vez,pero como no poder usado ese tono si el tan solo hecho de volver a pensar,en lo que me habia hecho me hacia odiarlos con todo mi ser.

herm...mirate...estas palida...sera mejor que te leve a tu departamento...-dijo ron acercandose hacia mi,algo que yo no pude evitar debido que yo ya estaba recargada en la pared y y no podia retroceder mas.

no quiero... ni... necesito de tu ayuda-dije con dificultad debido a que el aire me estaba faltando,y sentia que en cualquier momento me derrumabria ahi mismo,por que al haberme levando(sabiendo que no podia),habia sentido como ese dolor llegaba de nuevo a mi corazon... si es que a lo que ahora tenia, se le podia llamar asi...

y en ese momento,no supe mas de mi...solo recuerdo haber tratado de salir del departamento de harry... y en realda creo que si lo logre, pero creo que fue al tratar de llegar al elevador cuanod no supe mi... solo senti como mi cuerpo tuvo contacto con el frio piso...y solo escuche denuevo como si me llamaran desde muy lejos denuevo.. pero esta vez no me habia despertado ni sacado de mis pensamientos...

me senti aliviada...como si mi corazon volviese latir denuevo...sabia que me necontraba en sanmungo... ya me habia acostumbrado al olor...despues de todo durante los ultimos 2 años me la habia pasado metida ahi, por lo de mi enfermedad...en ese momento no supe esactamente cuanto tiempo habia estado ahi(habia sido dos dias)...pero sabia que no era por nada bueno.  
aun nisiquiera habia abierto los ojos, pero si podia oir claramente que alguien se encontraba en mi habitacion.  
suponia que debia ser un doctor haiendo su trabajo...y si estab en lo correcto, era un doctor, pero no esta solo habia otra persona con el, al que puede reconocer inmediatamente como... harry y de repente como si me hubiera caido un balde agua fria... recorde todo.  
y rapidamente se me vino a ala mente la imagen de ron, ginny, harry y yo en su departamente aquella noche...el ea la razon de por que yo estaba asi...ellos eran la razon...ellos tenian la culpa...ellos eran los culpables de todas mis desgracias..

pero ella se encuentra bien?-oie decir a harry

bueno..pues...usted sabe que la salud de la Srt.Granger es muy delicada... y yo les adverti,otra recida...y era muy poco probable que se recuperara...les dije a usted y a esa señorita pelirroja que siempre lo acompaña...no creo que la Srt.  
Granger viva por mucho tiempo...-dijo oi decir finalmente l doctor.

me estaba muriendo y no me lo habian dicho!que clase de doctor era ese! acaso...si harry tambien lo sabia y no me lo habia dicho,tambien ginny lo sabia... "esa señorita pelirroja que siempre lo acompaña"... ella tambien lo sabia... y desde mi ultima recaida que habia sido desde hace casi, 2meses...! hace dos meses sabian que me estaba muriendo... sabian que si volvia a tener otra recaida moriria! y aun asi no les habia importado engañarme...que clase de personas eran.  
que calse de amigos me habia coseguido...quienes diablos eran...porque me estaba dando cuenta de que eran una personas sin sentimientos...que no les importaba si las otras personas sufrian...solo les importaba sus vidas... solo les importaban ellos mismos..

voy a morir?-fue lo unico que dije despues de que se dieran cuanta de que estaba despierta.

el doctor y harry me veia con cara de "pobre tonta apenas te estas dando cuenta"y yo lo unico que hice fue volver a hacer mi pregunta.

voy a morir cierto!-dije denuevo

el doctor volteo a ver a harry y le dijo

acaso no le habia comentado de lo avansada que estaba su enfermedad?-dijo el doctor con el seño fruncido

yo... no... aun no se lo decia ... no creia que fuera el momento adecuado para decircelo..-dijo con tono nervioso que se pudo notar en su voz y jugando con sus manos.

pero si yo se lo dijehace casi 2 mese!-exclamo el doctor algo indignado-usted me dijo que se lo diria lo mas pronto posible por eso no me dejo contarselo yo mismo-dijo alsando mas la voz, algo que me incomodo,debido a que me dolia un poco la cabeza -sabe usted que la Srt.Grnger podria demandarme por no darle un informe completo sobre su estado de salud!-podrian quitartme mi licencia de doctor!-el doctor estaba algo rojo de furia y fulminaba a harry con la mirada,en realidad creo que le importaba mas su licencia de doctor, que el hecho de que una paciente moriria pronto.

harry solo se limito a agachar la cabeza y decir un pequeño "lo siento" en forma de disculpa...como un pequeño niño regañado.

eso era el fin de todo... morir con tan solo 19 años..pero que era eso...yo no podia morir ... no queria ..no debia...no me iva a dejar vencer por esa maldita enfermedad...simplemente no rendiria tan facilmente...lucharia contra todo y todos...para poder salvarme... para no morir...porque si creian que hermione granger se dejaria vencer tan facilmente, estaban muy equivocados...esto era solo el principio de todo... era el inicio...porque justo ese dia habia muerto la antigua hermione.  
porque justo en esa cama de hospital habia nacido otra nueva y mejorada hermiono granger...ese era minuevo principio.  
porque yo los haria pagar con la misma moneda...como decia mi madre.."les daria una probada de su propio chocolate.  
porque ellos me habian cambiao a lo que era ahora, por que ellos serian los culpbles de lo que fuera de mi...los haria dufrir como ellos me hicieron a mi... haciendome creer que eran mis amigos y yo... de ingenua lo crei.  
pero no... no volveria a ser asi... jamas lo volveria a hacer asi... daria lo que fuera por verlos sufrir como me hicieron a mi... por haber hecho creerme que eran otras personas.  
por burlarse de mi...

...FIN DEL FALSH BACK.  
recuerdo justamente ese dia ...ese dia en que jure no morir...para demostrar que no era tan debl como todos ellos creian.  
despues de que el doctor le dio el sermon merecido a harry recuerdo haberlo corrido de mi cuarto a gritos... diciendole que el verlo me hacia mas daño que esa maldita enfermedad que me estaba consumiendo dia con dia... recuerdo tambien que muchos fueron a visitarme...tal como si fuera la ultima ves que lo hicieran ... pero estan muy equivocados ...yo HERMIONE GRANGER, no me dedejaria vencer...no me vencerian.  
estuve otros dias en ese cuarto de sanmungo, y recurdo haberle pedido al doctor que me dijera los mejores lugares de reabilitacion para mi enfermedad.  
y recuerdo perfectamente que el mismo doctor me dijo que no tenia caso, hacer el intento, que mi enfermedad estba muy avansada como para tener una cura...pero yo aun asi... no me rendi.  
me vine a vivir con mi prima Annete,ella es hija del hermano de mi padre, que vive en alemania, ella me recomendo muchos doctores, con los cuales acudi, para ver si habia algo que hacer por mi enfermedad...y lo logre ...logre sobrevivir.  
pude vivir mucho mas de lo que esperaban todos eso doctores...

y si hui como una cobarde, hui de ellos ...porque no queria verlos...porque sabia que me harian daño...y no podia gastar mis fuerzas en ellos...debia guardar todas mis fuerzas para poder recuperarme y poder regresar cuando ellos menos lo esperaran... y para hacerlos pagar por todo que me habia hecho...

en estos momentos, estoy casi recuperada... despues de probar con casi todas las medicinas y tratamientos muggles (y algunos magicos), me eh recuperado satisfactoriamente...y aunque se que fui un conejillo de indias para muchos doctores, todos los tratmiento (para mi suerte) diero resultado, llegue a creer que la suerte estaba de mi lado, o mas bien no lo creia, la suerte era mi aliada de nuevo... como en los viejos tiempos..  
...

bueno pos aki les dejo el segundo cap. de mi primer fic espero que les aya gustado!

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
se que me querran matar!pero neesitaba hacer que ron tmbien estuviera involucrado en esto! lo que pasa es que siempre ponen a ron como el bueno! y eso me estresa.. asi que yo necesitaba ponerlo como complice de harry y ginny (odio),pero tambien lo hago por hermione...siempre la ponen como la tipica mujer que la dejan y al rato la vuelven a buscar y ella cae redondita otra vez(incluyendome)... asi que en este fic decide cambiar un poco (solo un poco)las cosas, para que hermione no quede como la tipica mujer que vuelve sin mas... y sea harry quien la tenga que buscar denuevo.  
pero como lo dice el titulo de este cap. preparando la dulce vvenganza? chaca chachan...(musica macabra) veremos que se me ocurre.  
con respeco a lo de ron(denuevo) necesitaba quitarle todo el apoya a hermione, para que pudiera demostrar que no necesita de los demas para poder sobrevivir...creo que necesitamos a una nueva hermione... y nueva y mejorada...hermione granger(por que el concepto que me dan los libros de J.K sobre hermione es una persona muy sensible e insegura de si misma, alguien que necesita de las demas personas para poder sobrevivir...por que digamos que hermione no es de lo mas sociable que digamos( digo tampoco intento ponerla como toda reina de la popularidad porque se que eso nunca va a pasar), pero si la veremos un digamos un poco mas amigable y tratando de socializar para poder cumplir con su venganza?  
bueno bueno demasiada informacion! creo que me estoy pasando de buena!

ahora la contestacion de los reviews:p

...REVIEWS...

nethy: primero que nada muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para mandarme un review, y pues con respecto a que no te gusto que harry le haya hecho eso a hermione pues e s parte de la historia! y lo menos con es maldita de ginny(pero quien mas es odiada por todas las fans de hyh)(incluyendome) es para darle un poco de sabor a la historia y con respecto a que no ponga a hermione como una tonta que cae rendida denuevo, descuida no lo hare! hare sufrir a harry (no tanto pobre!)y esa mugre ginny. gracias por tu review!(denuevo) :p

Haruko Hinako: primero que nada... gracias por tu review!calro que es un hyh! solo que asi comiensa la historia! jamas me atreveria a hacer un hyg! (odio esa pareja) sorry para los que les gusta esa pareja, pero yo creo que herms y harry estan hecos el uno para el otro!(no me lichen porfavor!)y pues gracias por leer mi historia y si seguire con la historia lo mas pronto posible:p

Erol Haruka: gracias por tu review! y pues me encanto que te haya encantado!(que estupido sono eso), pero gracias! creelo me subiste el autoestima! y pues yo tambien espero que haya un tercero y un cuarto y muchos mas! con respecto a tu odio hacia ginevra creelo te comprendo bien! yo tambien la odio! maldita entrometida! y claro que hare pagar a ese potter! ya vera lo que perdio... y yo tambien te mando un saludo :p

gracias por sus reviews!

y pues...sin mas que escribir (por ahora) me despido...

whit love:

: elizabeth-zach :

"se necesita solo de un minuto para que te fijes en alguien,  
una hora para que te guste,  
un dia para quererlo pero se necesita de toda una vida para poderlo olvidar!"

pliss dejen reviews! (me harian muy feliz!) 


	3. Admitiendo algunas cosas

BUENO MI NOMBRE ES ELIZABETH Y TENGO 15 Y POS SOY DE MEXICO... mmm.. que mas les puedo decir sobre mi... ahh! claro mamo (sinonimo de amar!jajja) a harry potter..

y como todos ustedes saben harry potter tiene derechos reservados y son de una tal j.k rowling ( a la que nosotros mantenemos (porcierto) comprando los libros de hp)  
y creanlo que esa no soi io, por lo tanto ninguno de los nombres de este fic son mios (salvo los ke NO les parescan conocidos) eso si son traidos de elizabeth-landia:)

bueno los dejo con este fic... y claro es de hyhr

SIN TI NO HAY NADA por:Elizabeth-sach

3°Admitiendo...algunas cosas

en estos momentos, estoy casi recuperada... despues de probar con casi todas las medicinas y tratamientos muggles (y algunos magicos), me eh recuperado satisfactoriamente...y aunque se que fui un conejillo de indias para muchos doctores, todos los tratmiento (para mi suerte) diero resultado, llegue a creer que la suerte estaba de mi lado, o mas bien no lo creia, la suerte era mi aliada de nuevo... como en los viejos tiempos.. la suerte era denuevo aliada de Hermione Granger... denuevo...

estoy en un hospital de alemania, que es donde ahora estoy viviendo y eh vivido por casi 4 años, en estos momentos estoy apunto de cumplir 23 años... y creanlo que no me siento muy orgullosa de cumplirlos (quien lo iva a estar)cada dia, cada hora,  
cada minuto, cada segundo...siento que se me acaba el tiempo... que no podre cumplir con lo que me propuse hace casi 4 años atras... como si sintiera que se me fuera la vida en cada suspiro...y auque se que mi enfermedad ya casi no existe en mi.  
aun lo siento...como cuando apenas tenia 19 años, y se me venia uno de esos ataques...por que aunque no queira aceptarlo... tengo miedo...miendo de morir sin umplir lo que me propuse... miedo de no poder cumplir... mi dulce venganza...

siento que mi cabeza esta apunto de explotar, y no solo a causa de todos los pensamientos que rondan mi cabeza, si no por esa maldita terapia que acabo de tener... cada vez que tengo una, siento como si le mandaran una bomba a mi cabeza, que en cualquier momento pueden salir volando todos mis pensamientos por el aire...

callate Anette- dije sosteniendome la cabeza con ambas manos como si se me fuera a caer

lo siento herm- se me olvida que cada vez que te dan una terapia te da migraña-dijo con un tono avergonzado

si...si solo intenta mantener la boca cerrada por un rato-dije yo haciendo un pequeño ademan, dando a entender que no importaba

aja-dijo volviendo a la lectura de su periodico aleman

y yo solo cerre los ojos tratando de dormir y dejar que pasara ese maldito dolor de cabeza que estaba acabando con mi cabeza,  
pero como era normal, no cesaba, y de manera que no podia consiliar el sueño por el maldito dolor de cabeza, me dispuse a pensar... pensar en todo lo que habia pasado en tan solo 4 años.  
habia sabido por medio de la revista Corazon de Bruja que Harry y Ginny se habia comprometido hace ya casi 1 meses, y tambien sabia que el era un excelente jugador de Quidditch ( no se si asi se escriba)y que jugaba para los Chudley Cannons como buscador y que habia acabado su carrera de auror, como uno de los mejores de su generacion... y digo quien no esperaba eso si era el famoso niño-que-vivo, el que habia derrotado al-que-no debe-ser-nombrado con tan solo un año de edad... tambien sabia que el mejor amigo de harry potter(osea ron), asi es como lo llama la revista Corazon de Bruja, era golpeador de los Chudley Cannons,(mismo en el que est harry) su equipo favirito desde pequeño.  
y ginny habia acabado la carrera de medimaga (doctora no se si asi de diga), y que vivia aun con sus madre, por que el señor weasley habia muerto en un ataque de mortifagos, el año pasado, y esa era la razon por la que ginny se habia decidido por esa carrera.  
los gemelos y sus Sortilejios Weasley habian crecido bastante... con decirles que tenian diferentes sucurales, en diferentes ciudades de europa, y les estaba llendo muy bien con todas sus sucursales, de los demas Weasley solo sabia que billy se habia casado, le abia dado el placer de ser abuela a la señora Weasley hace 3 años, y charlie estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo.  
y calro pues de percy no sabia mucho el siempre se mantenia alejado en todos esos asuntos de la prensa...que era el medio por el cual yo estaba enterada de todo eso, como ivan dejar pasar la vida intima de harry potter, despues de todo ellos... siempre habia sido su unica familia

como se siente hoy señorita granger?'-pregunto el doctor que era el que me estaba atendiendo esa semana, y que habia logrado sacarme de mis pensamiento,s y que en eso momentos esta sacando una pequeña libretita

normal... me duele demasiado la cabeza...-dije en voz baja, por que sentia que hasta yo estaba hablando demasiado fuerte

muy bien... esos sintomas son normales... cierto?-dijo anotando en una libreta que llevaba consigo

si... siempre que me hacen esto, me duele demasiado-dije denuevo en voz baja, lamentando que el doctor no hiciera lo mismo

bien... entonces podemos tomarlo como un sintoma... normal?... verdad?- dijo sin despegar la vista de su libreta

aja-dije con voz que casi se logro escuchar

bien... pues dejeme decirle señorita Granger, que todo esta marchando a la perferccion y si no sufre ningun inconveniente mañana mismo podria estar denuevo e su casa-dijo voltenadome a ver por primera vez, desde que habia entrado a m habitacion

enserio!-dijo esta vez mi prima Anette, saltando de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada, a lo que yo solo respondi:

shhh! Anette!... porfavor-dije denuevo sosteniendo mi cabeza denuevo como si se fuera a ir camiando

oh!-dijo poniendo su palma sobre su boca en forma de sorpresa-lo siento herms-agrego sentandoce denuevo

bien... como iva diciendo... quiza-dijo remarcando mucho esa palabra- mañana mismo pueda salir de este hospital completamente recuperada, si todo sale como esperamos-dijo caminado hacia la puerta y habriendola, y una vez que ya estab casi afuera agrego -que es lo mas probable-dijo haciendo resaltar las ultimas dos palabras, guiñandome un ojo, para despues desaparecer por el pasillo.

oiste eso Ane!-dije sentandome en la cama como si algo me hubiera picado con algo-oiste! completamente RE-CU-PE-RA-DA!-dije tratando de saltar en la cama aun sentada,olvidandoe por completo de mi migraña

claro que lo oie herms!-dijo muy emocionada- puedes creerlo! despues de tanto tiempo! pudiste librarte de esa maldita cosa!

si ... porfin...-dije vagamente

aunque estaba muy contenta por el hecho de que ya esta completamente recuperada, habia otra cosa... al estar completamete recuperada... significaba que... podria... regresar... regresar a cumplir con lo que habia dejado pendiente... regresar a cunmplir mi venganza...mi dulce venganza.  
eso significaba que regresaria a mi cruel pasado... regresaria a londres... volveria a verlos...pero esta vez seria yo quien le veria las caras de idiotas... por que iva dispuesta a vengarme de ellos... a hacerlos pagar... pagar muy caro.  
y valla que se sorprenderian... yo ya no era la misma de antes... habia cambiado... y mucho.  
ya no tenia el pelo enbarrañado que me reconocia, lo tenia lacio y muy largo, y a pesar de que era delgada, ahora lo soy mas pero con muy buena forma,y en cuanto a caracter...ni hablar... no era la misma, toda YO habia hecho un cambio drastico y lo que mas me hacia resaltar era eso... mi caracter...ya no era la misma... la que todos le pedian ayuda y estaba dispuesta a dar sin recivir nada a cambio, y claro era mucho mas abierta con los hombre... digamos que podi mantener una conversacio,  
con cualquier extaraño que estuviese interesado en mi, calro que no esta dispuesta a tener algo mas... pero si de socializar un poco, por que se podria decir que tenia muchos mas amigos de los que tenia en londres...aunque tampoco era la reina de la popularidad... pero si podia salir con cualquier chico que me interesara, si me lo proponia...pero no... apesar de eso...jamas llege a formalizar algo con alguien... por miedo... y por muchas otras cosas... y aparte... preferia quedarme en casa a leer un rato o ver tele, segun yo... por que sabia perfectamente que no podia hacer nada sin poder pensar en... mi pasado por que a pesar de que mi prima Anette, me alentaba a salir de vez en cuando, consideraba mi vida muy aburida.

me levantaba, bañarme, desayunar,trabajar, ir a casa a leer, cenar, y dormir... esa era mi rutina la mayoria de los dias, por que aveces tenia que venir a la terapia que me hacian cada dos semanas.  
me aleje de el mundo magico, solo me mantengo informada por medio del Profeta y de la revista Corazon de Brujas, trabajo en una libreria de el centro de alemania,pero desde aquel dia no eh vuelto a usar para nada mis poderes, nisiquiera mi varita,  
que aun guardo en lo mas profundo de algunas cajas, junto con todo lo que pertenece a mi pasado, pero que volvera a ser mi presente, pronto... muy pronto por que aunque lo quiera negar, extraño absolutamente todo acerca de ese mundo... lo extañaba a el... por que aunque lo quisiera negar... muy adentro de mi lo seguia amando con todas las fuerzas de mi corazon... aunque yo trataba de remplazar ese amor,  
por odio puro... que aunque muchas veces logre ocultar... siempre lograba recordar todos los buenos momentos que pase con el.  
con ellos.  
y con respeto a mi prima Anette.. ella habia sido mi apoyo durante estos casi 4 años...habia sido el respaldo de mi silla.  
la que habia, logrado sostenerme durante tanto tiempo, la que me daba aliento cada vez que me dejaba caer en la depresion,  
por culpa de esa maldita enfermedad.  
ella me habia transformado en lo que soy ahora... me habia cambiado no solo la apariencia...si no tambien la forma de pensar sobre las demas personas, me habia ensenayado a no fiarme mas de las demas personas que me rodeaban, de no dejarme confiar tanto en los que se hacian llamar mis amigos(as), por que al fin y al cabo todo en la vida era puro interes, interes y nada mas...ella era la unica con la que podia contar aparte de Patrik Lebach, un amigo ingles que habia conocido en el viaje de londres/alemania, que a el tambien le habian hecho el corazon añicos como me lo habia hecho a mi.  
y con el me habia mantenido en contacto desde que eh vivido aqui, el y mi prima son los unicos en los que puedo confiar.  
los unicos que me comprenden... lo unicos que sientian mi dolor al verme cada vez regresar de una terapia... ellos si sentian mi dolor...

herms?'-dijo Anette lograndome sacar de mis pensamientos una vez mas-te quedaste como congelada, acaso no te da gusto?-dijo parandoce denuevo de la silla para irse a sentar al lado de mi.

si... claro que estoy muy contenta Ane...pero... sabes lo que significa..."completamente recuperada" verdad?'-dije con tono de oviedad

pues que esa maldita efermedad te va a dejar de joder-dijo como si fuera lo mas ovio del mundo

bueno... aparte de eso?'-dije a lo que ella respondio negando con la cabeza

que ya podre regresar ANETTE!-dije casi gritando y olvidandome de mi dolor de cabeza, que habia regresado minutos atras

oh!-dijo poniendose la palma de su mano sobre la boca en forma de sorpresa como era costumbre en ella- entonces si vas a irte-  
dijo en tono triste una vez que se hubo quitado la mano de la boca

claro que si!-dije como si esa fuera una pregunta estupida - esto es lo unico por lo que eh luchado tanto!-agrege

si bueno es cierto-dijo como si estubiera recordando-pero... estas segura... digo... para que atormentarte mas herms..por que mejor no olvidas todo-dijo

olvidarlo!-dije como si me estuviera jugado una broma- como voy a olvidarlo Anette! despues de todo lo que me hicieron!  
claro que no!... ahora les toca pagar a ellos..-dije algo histerica, pero calmada a la vez

si, si, si...bueno solo era una sugerencia!-dijo ella un poco sonrojada

pues no hagas sugerencias estupidas! ok?-dije y ella solo apunto a afirmar con la cabeza- aunque... sabes..-dije un poco mas calmada

que?-dijo con curiosidad dejando el periodico que llevaba en las manos en el la mesita de al lado, y acomodandoce mejor

creo... que... tengo algo de... miedo-dije esto ultimo muy bajo que casi no se escucho, pero claro que ella lo esucho porque ella estaba muy cerca de mi

miedo! -dijo gritando y parandoce repentinamente de la cama y empezando a dar vueltas pos el cuarto en forma desesperada -como que tienes miedo-dijo aun dando vueltas-acaso no me acabas de decir que esto es por lo unico que has luchado!-dijo sin parar de sar vueltas por el cuarto omo una loca

si, si... pero aun asi no puedo dejar de sentirlo...imaginate reencontrarte con ellos despues de mucho tiempo-dije en tono avergonzado

pero Hermione Jane Granger!-dijo con tono que solia utilizar mi madre cada vez que me regañaba -estas loca!..  
bueno pues aki esta el 3 capitulo de este fic ,que espero que les haya gustado y haya cumplido sus espectativas :)

Notas de la Autora

bueno pues porfin el tercer cap...se que es un poco mas cortito, pero bueno...hermione esta Totalmente RE-CU-PE-RA-DA!(JAJA)  
me alegro por ella... y pues esta explicando ella misma (como lo dije yo el cap pasado), es un poco mas sociable, pero tampoco es la reina de la popularidad, pero si puede mantener una conversacion con alguien que este interesado en ella.  
hablando de mi ahora... lo mas probable es que tarde un poco mas en subir el 4 cap debido a que ya empiezo con mis examenes FINALES!(K MIEDO)  
(no no miedo pork? todo va a salir bien, si, si muy bien) (lo siento es que me estoy preparando psicologicamente)...durante dos semanas el sufrimiento y la angustia no va a parar..(jjajajaj). pero bueno... todo sea por decir adios a la secundria y decir HOLA! PREPA!(JJAAJAJA)

AHH! y claro... muchas gracias por sus reviews! ..CONTESTACION DE REVIEWS:

Nethy:que bueno que te aya gustado,y pues aki tienes el 3 cap, que espero que tambien te haya gustado como el otro, creo que en el proximo TALVEZ,herms nos explique su venganza hacia eso tres! y pues claro que tomare en cuenta eso de que Draco ayude a herms con su venganza eso esta segurisimo:p saludote

Thenolifeking: muchas gracias por leer el fic...y claro yo tambien espero continuar asi,  
un saludote donde quiera que andes :p

Erol Haryka: muchas gracias! que bueno que e haya gustado! eso me encanta, y claro! que compartimos nuestro odio por esa maldita pelirroja entrometida, apestosa, estupida, mugrosa.  
ay! como la odio! y yo tambien espero que les duela en el alma jijiji, y como le dije a Nethy claro que metere a Draco a la venganza de herms y creanlo que sera de mucha ayuda:p yo tambien te mando muchos saludos y muchos abrazos:p

Acuinipuini:que buno que te gusto! eso me encanta, y con respecto alo de tu amiga en ralidad no lo hice a proposito, pero ya vere como arreglo ese problemucha jjajaja igual te mando muchos besos... :p

y pues...sin mas que escribir (por ahora) me despido...

whit love:

: elizabeth-zach :

Yo se que no eh sido un santo, pero lo puedo arregalr amor.  
La Tortura Shakira y Alejandro Sanz (amo esa cancion!)

pliss dejen reviews! (me harian muy feliz!) 


	4. Tocando tierra inglesa

Bueno mi nombre es Elizabeth... blah blah...y mas blah, blah, blah...pasemos a lo importante.  
como todos ustedes saben harry potter tiene derechos reservados y son de una tal j.k rowling ( a la que nosotros mantenemos (porcierto) comprando los libros de hp)  
y creanlo que esa no soi io, por lo tanto ninguno de los nombres de este fic son mios (salvo los ke NO les parescan conocidos) eso si son traidos de elizabeth-landia:)

Sin ti no hay nada por: Elizabeth sach

4°PISANDO TIERRA INGLESA :P

Creo... que... tengo algo de... miedo-dije esto ultimo muy bajo que casi no se escucho, pero claro que ella lo esucho porque ella estaba muy cerca de mi

miedo! -dijo gritando y parandoce repentinamente de la cama y empezando a dar vueltas pos el cuarto en forma desesperada -como que tienes miedo-dijo aun dando vueltas-acaso no me acabas de decir que esto es por lo unico que has luchado!-dijo sin parar de sar vueltas por el cuarto omo una loca

si, si... pero aun asi no puedo dejar de sentirlo...imaginate reencontrarte con ellos despues de mucho tiempo-dije en tono avergonzado

pero Hermione Jane Granger!-dijo con tono que solia utilizar mi madre cada vez que me regañaba -estas loca!

DIS-CUL-PA! quien fue la que acaba de dar una sugerencia estupida hace unos momentos?-dije-acaso no dijiste que me olvidara de todo!-agrege, dando a entender que su sugerencia era mas estupida que el que yo tuviera miedo de volver

tu lo has dicho SU-GE-REN-CIA,y si, dije que lo olvidaras, pero era logico que tu reaccion iva a ser esa, pero yo jamas aceptaria que tuvieras miedo, aparte esa no eres tu... mi prima favorita herms... miedo, aparte tu misma me lo dijiste estabas en la casa de los tigres... priffyndor no?-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, como si tratara de recordarlo

estaba en la casa de los leones y se llamaba Gryffindor!-dije como si fuera lo mas ovio-y eso de tu prima favorita... soy la unica que tiene anne...-dije aun con tono de oviedad

si bueno como se llame la cosa esa... el caso es que ... una vez me dijiste que se distingian por el valor o algo asi no?-dijo poniendo su dedo indice sobre su barbilla como si aun no estuviera segura

si,si una ve te lo dije y si nos distingimos por la valentia...-dije algo estresada

entonces... eso significa que muy adentro de ti eres valiente, y creelo que en estos momentos no lo estas siendo-dijo esta que aun segia levantando su dedo indice, pero esta ves lo movia ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo,

...-por mi parte no recivio ninuguna respuesta, solo me limite a pensar en lo que habia dicho Anette, y llege a la conclusion de que era cierto.  
habia sido una Gryffindor, y los leones nos distingiamos por ser valientes,y no lo estaba siendo...por que diablos teni miedo?... aunque claro que la respuesta era muy logica... pero se suponia que eran ellos los que tenian que tenerme miedo... por que era yo la que los iva a hacer pagar por todo lo que me habian hecho...si eran ellos los que debian tener miedo... debia prepararme... prepararme para poder enfrentarlos...volver a repasar todo lo que habia aprendido... por que como decia mi madre "o que bien se aprende nunca se olvida"... asi que empezare por sacar todo acerca de mi pasado.  
a sacarlo de donde se ha metido...

Hace una semana exactmente que sali de ese hospital... y en estos momentos mi vida es un completo desastre...mi departamento,  
mi cabeza, mi todo... me siento tan estresada, mi departamento esta hecho un chiquero... por que con la ayuda de mi prima Anette, eh podido sacar todo lo referente del mundo magico,mi varita, mis libros, mi ropa de Hogwarts(que ya no me queda), fotos, cartas,regalos que habian hecho,mis diarios... eso diarios que contiene cada uno de mis dias en ese lugar tan maravilloso y lindo en donde solia pasar la mayoria del año,esos diarios donde solia desahogarme cada vez que peleaba con ellos, cada vez que me preocupaba por alguna tarea, o alguna aventura nueva que tuvieramos... aunque me costaba trabajo creer que tan solo unas pequeñas hojas, pudieran saber tanto acerca de mi... Aunque mi prima Anette casi terminaba de leerlos todos, yo todavia no habia tenido el valor de poder mirar siquiera la primera pagina de uno, me hacia tanto daño, el tan solo recordar los buenos momentos que habiamos pasado juntos, y como todo se habia esfumado en un dos por tres, sin siquiera darme cuenta .  
Anette esta muy interesa, con todo lo que ha leido en mis diarios, y no para de preguntarme acerca de todo tipo de cosas "raras" como lo llama ella a todo lo que no entiende... y eso me sirve a mi para recordar...

Los boletos estan reservados para irnos dentro de dos dias semana, y digo boletos por que Anette decidio ir conmigo a inglaterra, segun ella que porque necesito "apoyo moral", pero lo hace por que en realidad no se quiere quedar sola, y claro que yo encantada de tener "apoyo moral" como dice ella...Patrick mi amigo se mantendr en contacto con nosotras, debido que el no puede dejar su trabajo, el trabaja en una importante corporacion de musica, y no podria dejarlo asi por que si... claro que me ah prometido que ira a visitarnos en cuanto pueda... y claro que yo le eh prometido tambien regresar a el pais que me acojio por casi 4 años de mi vida...

Me ah costado trabajo despedirme de mi departamento, de mi trabajo... esa biblioteca que era la que me ayudaba a esconderme detras de los libros, como lo hacia cuando esta en Howgarts... de los amigos que habia conseguido hacer... pero especialmente de uno... llamado Robert Ducklech, aunque no se exactamente porque, pero el fue el unico con el que acepte mantener una relacion formal, aunque no logro entender el porque... pero el me hacia sentir especial... como si yo fuera una mujer unica, como si no hubiera nadie mejor que yo en este mundo...yo habia roto nuestra relacion a finales del ao pasado... por que sabia que aunque sintiera algo fuerte por el, sabia que no era amor... por que lo poco que me quedaba de corazon le pertenecia a otra persona... por que unque no lo aceptara a esa persona le pertenecia todo lo mio...

Como yo no queria ocupar la casa que eran de mis padres, Anne se comunico con viejo amigo que tenia en londres, y le consigio un departamento en donde podriamos vivir las dos muy comodamente segun habia dicho el amigo de Anne.  
No queria ocuapr la casa de mis padres por que sabia que si ellos aun vivieran no aprobarian esto, me habrian dicho exactamente lo mismo que me dijo Anette la otra vez "porque no solamente lo olvidas hija"... era como si la voz de mi madre retumbara en mi cabeza tratando de sacarme esa idea de la cabeza... pero no lo lograria nisiquiera el recuerdo de mi madre, yo no olvidaria lo que me habia hecho ... no lo olvidaria...

HERMS! despierta! vamos!-oia una voz que me llamaba y alguien que me estaba jaloneando por el lado izquierdo

que!-dije aun un poco adormilada

dijo la sobrecargo que solo falta media hora para que aterrice el avion-dijo mi prima Anette aun jaloneandome para que despertara por completo

MEDIA HORA?'-dije sobresaltada y saltando en el asiento en el que me encontraba

shhh!-se oyo por parte de los demas pasajeros

lo siento-dije unpoco avergonzada al ver que habia despertado al señor regordete que se encontraba enfrente de nosotras

si solo media para pisar tierra inglesa-dijo Anne en un tono militar que hizo que estallara en un tremenda carcajada, para ser repondiada por otra ola de "shhhhh!" por parte de los demas pasajeros incluyendo al señor regordete esta vez..

vaya...-fue lo unico que dije despues de haber sido callada por la mayoria de los pasajero que se encontraban en ese vuelo (alemania-londres)-solo media hora-dije vagamente

aja-dijo Anette esta vez en su tono normal

lo unico que me dispuce a hacer fue a mirar por la ventana, que en esos momentos mostraba un cielo con muchas nubes blancas y otras un poco grises, dando talvez inicio a una pequeña lluvia que despues se transforaria en un lindo arcoiris, por el sol que tambien se encontraba ahi.

ANNE! LO VEO, LO VEO! VEO LA ESTACION KINGS CROSS!-dije como una adolecente que habia visto a su idolo favorito

la que..!-dijo anne un poco confundida

DIGO VEO EL BIG BEN! VEO AL BIG BEN! LO VEO!-dije recapacitando sobre lo que habia dicho pero aun con la misma emocion que habia sentido al verla por primera vez, pero esta vez tambien saltando un poco sobre mi asiento y derrepente una vos me sao de mi emocion, una voz que provenia de arriba y que era de una señorita:

LES PEDIMOS DE LA MANERA MAS ATENTA QUE HAGAN EL FAVOR DE HABROCHARSE LOS CINTURONES, POR QUE EN UNOS MOMENTOS ESTAREMOS,POR ATERRISAR -dijo la vos femenina que provenia de las bocinas de arriba

yo solamente me quede congelada... estabamos por aterrisar, pisaria londres denuevo...eso era el principio de todo lo que venia... y ya no podria dar vuelta atras... no podria dar vuelta a la pagina... no habria viaje de regreso... esto era el principio de todo lo que estaba por empezar...

herms!abrochate el cinturon-dijo anette-o pretendes que te lo abroche como niña pequeña-dijo con tono fastidioso

...-pero por parte de mi no recibio respuesta, en esos momentos mi mente se encontraba en un debate interno, algo que podria cambiar mi vida para siempre... olvidar o no olvidar... ese era el dilema(jajajaja bien copia),por una parte anelaba tanto aquello... pero... no podria olvidarlo... simplemente no podia... por mas que intentara... no podia.  
y no habia marcha atras ya esta ahi... y no me acobardaria por nada del mundo.  
en esos momentos senti las manos de Anne, abrochar mi cinturon, para despues sentir una pequeña sacudida, que indicaba que habiamos tocado "tierra inglesa" como lo habia dicho mi prima hace unos momentos... estaba denuevo en... tierra inglesa... BUENO AKI LES DEJO EL 4 CAP. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :P

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

bueno pues aqui esta el cap 4, que lo actualice mas pronto porque tal vez en dos semanas o mas en las que no pueda escribir mucho, y tal vez el 5 lo suba el domingo(probablemente, no le aseguro nada),espero poder cuplirlo...bueno en este cap trate de darle un poco mas de humor (no c si lo logre);),y pues el cap. consiste en la ida de herms hacia londres...(alemania me gustaba)  
pero bueno los cambios siempre son buenos asi que esperemos que este tambien lo sea para ella )  
aclarando lo de Robert Duckclech, pues bueno el fue el unico novio de herms durante su estancia en alemania, es un ingles, pero fue criado desde que tiene memoria en alemania,asi que ya se siente como un aleman completamente aleman, asi como yo que naci en inglaterra, pero eh vivido toda mi vida en mexico y ya me siento una comletamente mexicana (ja-ja-ja)(risa sarcastica)(porfavor ignoremos el comentario pasado)(lo que diera yo por eso)lo siento aveces divago un poco y dejo volar mi imaginacion mas de lo debido, y eso me hace sentir estupida.  
y bueno lo de priffydor... bueno sin comentarios muchas gracias por leer :) y un adelantito... en el sig cap tenemos nada mas y nada menos que a... alguien muy esperado por dos de mis lectoras.  
ya abran quien es y si no pues... esperen un poco ...:p

y respondiendo a FranGilrean, mi msn es: ale54353hotm...se preguntaran por que ale? por que ese es mi primer nombre:P para que me agregen )..reviews:P

Erol Haruka: mi fiel lectora! que bueno que te haya gustado y como podras haber visto en este cap. HERMS TOCO TIERRA INGLESA DENUEVO!jajajaaja y con respecto a lo de tu dragon, me encanta que me des sugerencias asi ke..., y pues la Ginevra esa pues, el mundo da muchas vueltas... y esperemos que haga algo util por los demas...:p yo tambien te mando un saludotote!donde kiera ke andes vagando.  
y gracias por lo de los examenenes, y gracias por leer el fic y tomarte el tempo para dejarme un review y subierme un poco el autoestima :P

Nethy: muchas gracias por leer el fic! que bueno que te gusta! eso me encanta y tambien me sube el autoestima! (demonios,  
siempre que escribo eso deben de pensar que mi autoestima eta poe los suelos)jajajaja y pues esperemos que la venganza si sea una SEÑORA VENGANZA:P

HermsPotter: que bueno que te decidiste por leelo, como dicen las apariencias engañan, y me impacto el hecho de que te deje impactada jajjaja(otro comentario estupido). gracias por tus felicitaciones... yo tambien te mando saludotes! donde quiera que andes metida:p

FranGilrean: que bueno que te gusto... y claro que leeremos tu fic... y lo oto pues ya te lo conteste .  
graciaas por leer mi fic! saludotes:p

saintkanon2000: gracias por leer mi fic... y pues aqiu tuviste el cap... espero que te haya gustado

y pues...sin mas que escribir (por ahora) me despido...

whit love:

: elizabeth-zach :

yo solo quiero ser tu amigo y me muero por salir contigo dame una señal solo dame una mirada cuado estoy contigo a mi no me importa nada ya quiero estar entre rus brazos y me muero por besar tu labios rojos .. llens de ti.  
solo deime que si...

Que vida la mia Reik

pliss dejen reviews! (me harian muy feliz!) 


	5. tocando tierra inglesa 2

Sin ti no hay Nada 5

PISANDO TIERRA INGLESA 2

HERMIONE,vamos parate... parece como si te hubieras quedado pegada en el aciento... toda la gente ya esta bajando!-oi decir a mi prima.  
pero yo no podia moverme, era como si me me hubieran puesto cinta o somo si me hubieran amarrado en el aciento donde aun me encontraba sentada despues de ior decir a Anette, que habiamos tocado "tierra inglesa.  
no podia creer lo que habia hecho... me acababa de meter en el mas grande lio de mi vida y esta ves no habia marcha atras.  
tenia que vengarme... no podia dejarlo haci como asi... no podia... pero en el fondo de mi... o muy afuera... tenia mucho miedo.. de que me volvieran a lastimar ... como lo habia hecho aquella vez...

QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PENSANDO! y movi mi cabeza fuertemete, como para sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza...yo era la que los tenia que lastimar esta vez!... no ellos a mi... por que esta vez no lo iva a permitir... esta vez iva a ser diferente...

sucede algo?-oi decir , que me pude dar cuenta de que provenia de una sobrecargo... y que ya no habia nadie mas en el avion mas que mi prima y yo... y claro la sobrecargo que seguramente venia para sacarnos de ahi

no, no... bueno... lo que pasa es que mi prima entro en estado de shock...-dijo Anne - lo que pasa es que tiene panico a .  
las alturas...si, si a las alturas...-agrego Anne al ver la cara de "que mentira" de la sobrecargo

oh!-dijo lasobrecargo en forma de sorpresa para despues agregar- si quiere puedo traerle algo de alcohol... aun se ve algo palida..-dijo

no, no... creo que ya me encuentro mejor...-dije por primera vez 

esta bien... solo les pido que bajen porfavor... necesitamos que bajen para poder mover el avion...-dijo extendiendo la mano hacia donde se encontraba el pasillo que nos llevaria a la salida.

si, si ... claro...-dije tratando de pararme... algo que fue inutil, ya que aun llevab puesto el cinturon,y eso me obligo a volver de nuevo-demonios-dije

deja te ayudo-dijo mi prima al ver los intentos fallidos de desabrocharme el cinturon

aja-fue lo unico que salio de mi boca, porque volvieron a mi mente los pensamientos que ya se habian ido

vamos-dijo porfin mi prima, cuando pudo desabrocharme el cinturon

me pare del asiento, y camine hacia la salida y en ese momento fue como si algo me dijera que no debia hacerlo... que me harian daño, en vez de hacerles yo a ellos... que no podria soportarlos... porque a pesar de odiarlos tanto... aun lo amaba ...y no podria soportar el hacerle daño.  
Pero eso ya no importaba...a el no le habia importado el hecho de que yo aun lo amara...no le habia importado que yo sufriera como lo estaba haciendo aun... entonces a mi porque deberia importarme?

llegamos a la puerta, y pude ver unas escaleras... las escaleras que marcarian mi vida... porque por ellas llegaria ... a algo que muy en el fondo de mi no queria hacer... pero por orgullo y por rencor... lo haria... y no me detendria.  
recibi un empujon por parte de mi prima, que significaba que habia llegado la hora... la hora de que comenzara... por que ese era el principio para crear un nuevo finalpara mi... (aunque estoy segura de que ella solo queria bajar.  
y asi lo hice... baje las escaleras... y nos dirijimos hacia la sala de espera... Me sentia nerviosa... tanta gente... tano ruido... aunque a la vez me sentia... no habia explicacion... me sentia como en casa de nuevo... aunque siempre me habia gustado Alemania... nunca me llege a sentir comoda de lo completo.  
y en cambio aqui... ahi habia nacido... habia crecido...habia pasado los mejores dias de mi vida... pero tambien los peores.  
recogimos nuestras maletas... y nos dirigims hacia la salida a conseguir un taxi que nos llevara a nuestro destino.  
la casa que Anette, mi prima habia conseguido por medio de un amigo que le debia un favor... desde hace algun tiempo.  
despues de pasar por algunas de las principals avenidas de londres, llegamos a una linda calle, done habia unas lindas casas de tamaño regular, y que parecia ser una linda y tranquila comunidad.  
el taxi que habiamos tomado en el aeropuerto se estaciono frente a una linda casa deladrillos dos pisos por orden de mi prima Anette, que segun ella y efectivamente ese era el numero 113.

esta es herms!-dijo mi prima con un poco de alegria al ver la linda casa que nos esperaba

aja-fue lo unico que le dije, en realidad la respuesta que tenia pensada era decirle que era muy linda, pero creo que mi mente aun no se reuperaba del pequeño shock que habia sufrido durante el avion.

pero parece que aun no ha llegado Dak-dijo ignorando mi "aja" sarcastico- que raro el siempre fue muy puntual-dijo un poco pensativa, como si tratara de recordar.

el taxi en el que nos encontrabamos, apago su motor, y el conductor abrio la puerta, para poder bajar del coche y al igual que el hicimos lo mismo.bajamos las maletas, y el señor nos ayudo a llevarlas hasta la puerta principal de la casa.  
y despues de pagarle y verlo alejarce, no nos quedo de otra que esperar.  
por mi parte, me sente en un pequeño escalon, muy serca de la puerta, y en cambio mi prima se dipuso a dar una vuelta por el patio de la casa para ver si podia habir alguna ventana y poder entrar.  
al verse derrotada, tomo el mismo lugar que yo y me dijo:

si que es linda verdad?-me dijo entusiasmada esperando que esta vez si le contestara de buena forma

si... es muy linda...-dije en tono vago

mira!-dijo levantandoce d un salto y apuntando hacia un carro que acababa de estacionarce enfrete de la casa-ya llego Dak!

levante un poco la cabeza ya que estaba agachada rodeando mis piernas con mis brazos, y pude ver el auto que habia oido estacionarse y pude ver al un hombre de mas o menos unos 23 años, delgado, pero de buenos musculos, alto, y un cabello rubio, bajarse del carro delaño, que estaba estacionado enfrente de la linda casa que seria nuestra gracias a ese guapo hombre que acababa de llegar.

Dak!-oi gritar a mi prima Anette- pense que no vendrias!-dijo llendo hacia donde se encontraba el hombre

acaso crees que te dejaria plantada nena!-oi decir en tono sedutor al hombre, dijo estirando los brazos para darle un abrazo, justo como mi prima lo habia hecho.

esa voz... me hacia recordar a alguien... se me hacia tan conocida... como si ya la hubiera oido... como si... como si conociera al dueño de esa voz...para tratar de obsevar, me levante de donde estaba sentada... y pude ver a mi prima fundida en un fuerte abrazo con ese hombre... a decir verdad mi prima no me habia hablado mucho sobre esa persona, solo me habia dicho que tenia un amigo, en londres que le debia un favor mu grande, y que le podria pretar un casa, ya que era muy rico... pero jamas me dijo de donde lo habia conocido, y cual era su nombre... ya que siempre lo llamaba Dak...

ven aca, te voy a presentar a mi prima..-oi decir a mi prima

yo aun me encontraba en el mismo lugar donde estaba, no pude escuchar bien lo que le dijo el tipo a mi prima, debido a que se encontraba de espaldas, por que despues de abrazar a mi prima la habia elevado un poco del suelo, para darle unas cuantas vueltas y quedar de espaldas hacia mi.  
estaba apunto de darse la vuelta, cuando de tras de mi oi un ruido que provenia de una pequeña jaula en la que se encontraba mi fiel y querido amigo felino Crokshanks, que jamas me habia avandonado, su jaula se habia caido y habia ocacionado que la mayoria de las maletas cayeran al piso debido que las habiamos puestas unas sobre otras.  
saque a Crokshanks de su jaula, que apesar de los años no habia cambiado en nada seguia , siendo el mismo gato peludo y gordo que habia comparado hace 10 largos y duros años.  
en realidad se encontraba demasiado inquieto y se revolvia entre mis brazos, logre tranquilisarlo unos pocos segundos, y luego pude oir como mi prima decia...

ella es mi prima!...-dijo la vos de Anette, y e ese justo momento me lleve un buen susto por que Crokshanks salto de mis brazos y pude ver como se ponia delante de mi, saca los dientes en forma de enojo,y en ese mismo momento pude ver cual era la causa de porque Crokshanks esta tan a la defensiva.eN Ese momento se resolvieron las dudas que tenia acerca de lo conocido que me sonaba esa voz, y no era nada mas y nada menos que...

MALFOY?-grite con todas mis fuerzas y con un tono de sorpresa que no cavia en medio mundo

GRANGER?-grito tambien al poder observar que sus sospechas eran ciertas

Se conocen?-dijo mi prima

ELLA ES TU PRIMA!-fue la unica respuesta que recivio por parte de Malfoy

EL ES TU... TU AMIGO!-que fue lo que recivio por mi parte

mmmmm... si..-dijo como meditando las respuestas, y con un tono de despreocupacion, e ignorando el grado de isteria en el que nos encontrabamos Malfoy y yo.

SI QUE?-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, para mirarnos seguido de la pregunta, con un profundo odio

si... las dos preguntas..-dijo denuevo con mucha tranquilidad

hubo un silencio por parte de los tres peronas que nos encontrabamos ahi, y solo se podian oir los gruñidos por parte de Crokshanks, que hiban dirigidas son hacia Malfoy y acompañadas por una mirada de profundo odio.

no puedo creer que aun viva ese gato..!-dijo Malfoy

y yo no puedo creer que seas amigo de mi prima!-dije yo con tono sarcastico, cargando a Crokshanks para darle un poco de apoyo moral... aunque muy dentro tambien me preguntaba porque habia vivido tantos años...

acaso tu crees que yo sabia que TU eras su prima, en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que TU fueras la prima de Anne!- dijo el

Y YO NO PUEDO CREER QUE AUN SIGAMOS AQUI PARADOS, SABIENDO QUE ESTA APUNTO DE CAER UN TORMENTA!-oi gritar por primera vez en el dia a mi prima Anette, debido a que el dia soleado, habia pasado a ser una enorme y gris nube, que indicaba una tormenta que era normal, aqui en el londres que habia dejado...

ohh! si, si, casi lo olvido-dijo Malfoy sacando las llaves e introduciendo la llave en la cerradura para abrirla, y justo cuando la puerta se habrio... la tormenta empezo...

MALDICON!-dije quejandome debido a que me encontraba totalmente mojada

No eres la unica que esta sufriendo Granger!-dijo Malfoy ya que el tambien se encontraba empapado, ya nos estaba ayudando con las maletas-yo tambien estoy empapado, pero... debo admitir que tu te ves mejor que yo-dijo arrastrando las palabras como solia hacerlo en el colegio y viendome de arriba a abajo.

ahg!-grite con asco, el tan solo ver su mirada, me hacia repugnarlo mas.

terminamos de meter las maletas, y nos encontrabamos empapados hasta los timpanos... y con tan solo un pequeño movimiento de varita y unas palabras Malfoy quedo completamente seco, como si nada hubiera pasado...

WOw! no sabia que tambien podian hacer eso!- dijo mi prima con un tono de asombro- a mi no me vendria mal un hechizo de eso sabes... Dak-dijo con tono carameloso, y en un solo instante Anette al igual que Malfoy se encontraba ahora completamente seca.

tambien te lo haria a ti Granger, pero seguro debes saber uno mas nuevo y mejor hechizo para esto-dijo como si yo fuera superior a el.

voy a cambiarme...-fue la unica respuesta que recivio por mi parte

acaso no seria mucho mas facil... mover un poco tu varita...-dijo Malfoy como si fuera lo mas ovio del mundo

lo que pasa Dak es que Herms... hace mucho que no usa su... magia-dijo Anette co mucha seneridad y que fue recivida por una mirada asecina de mi parte.  
como demonios se atrevia a revelarle a Malfoy, el hecho de que ya no usaba mas mi magia y me habia convertido en una muggle cualquiera...

QUE, QUE LA SAVELOTODO GRANGER, NO RECUERDA COMO USAR LA VARITA, debe ser una buena broma...-dijo con mucho asombro

bueno... lo que pasa es que ella se separo del mundo magico, por que le hicieron mucho daño...y pues decidio irse para no sufr...

ANETTE! NO TIENES POR QUE REVELARLE TODA MI VIDA A... ESTE- dije con desprecio y coraje

vaya, vaya... asi que ... Potter fue la causa de que te largaras por algunos años... eh?-dijo con un tono de malicia, que no cavia en la habitacion..-quien iva a imaginarlo-agrego

callate...-dije con un tono dolido y avergonzado

asi que Potter y Weasley... te hiciero sufrir no?-dijo mportandole un pepino lo que yo sintiera

Dak... no seas asi... ella ... -trato de interceder Anette

y para que demonios regresaste?... si tanto te duele ...-dijo muy intersado y haciendo caso omiso de lo que habia dicho Anette

no podia mostrarme debil frente a Malfoy, pero tampoco podia mostrarme fuerte... por que no lo era...asi que tendria que decirle mi plan... y tal vez con mucha suerte se le hablandara el corazon y... me conpremdiera...

para vengarme... para que mas regresaria?-dije en un tono seguro de mi misma

vaya... asi que volviste para vengarte...-dijo como meditandolo-hasta que porfin reaccionas Granger... sabia que potter y esa Weasley no eran de fiar...

si... pero... espera yo nunca te dije que habia sido Ginevra...como lo sabes?-pregunte

este...mmm... yo... bueno... pues... como que porque... es logico... desde que Potter corto contigo, no se ha separado de Weasley...-dijo dando una respuesta logica, pero que nunca crei...

venganza¡ eh?... supongo que proviniendo de una mente como la tuya, debe ser algo maligno no?-dijo tratando de de cambiar de tema

si... si... claro-dije aunque yo sabia que no tenia de la menor idea de lo que iva a hacer

bueno, bueno...ya que se dieron un informe de vidas... podrias Dak... decirnos si nos vas a prestar la casa...-dijo interrumpiendo por primera vez mi prima Anette

no vamos a aceptar nada que venga de el...-dije señalandolo

escucha Granger por lo que veo siges siendo la misma niña verrinchuda, que conoci en el colegio... asi que por mi parte Anne... a mi no me importaria prestarcelas-dijo-porque estoy seguro de que no van a encontrar alguien tan generoso como yo.  
que les preste una casa... aunque todo tiene su precio... y ya vere como cobrarmelo despues...-agrego al ver que yo estaba apunto de protestar.

mañana vendre a visitarlas-dijo dirigiendoce hacia la puerta

no hace falta-dije yo siguiendolo

te esperamos mañana- dijo Anette, haciendo poco caso a mi comentario mas que directo

adios Anne...-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla y diciendole algo al oido que yo no pude oir

Adios Granger..- y en ese momento se acerco hacia a mi, para darme un beso y yo retrocedi por instinto

no creas que tienes tanta suerte...-dijo muy cerca de mi odio, por que en realidad se habia inclinado para tomar su abrigo que se encontraba justo detras de mi, en un perchero- aunque debo admitir... que no estas nada mal-agrego viendome de arriba como lo habia hecho antes, y metiendo su mano en mi bolsillo de atras, para meter las llaves que seguramente eran de la casa pero esta ves recibio un empujon de mi parte que lo obigo a separarse de mi.

siempre tan violeta... granger- dijo moviendo la cabeza en forma de negacion, y diciendo esto, desaparecio tras la puerta.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:p

wow! porfin actulice... baia apalusos para mi! bueno espero k cumpla sus expectativas y ke me dejen reviews! y porfa no sean crueles conmigo.  
saludos pa mis fieles lectores! tambien de regalo el 6!cap...bie...

y pues...sin mas que escribir (por ahora) me despido...

whit love:

: elizabeth-zach : 


	6. Una manera de cobraar favores

Sin ti no hay nada 6

UNA MANERA DE COBRAR FAVORES

siempre tan violenta Granger...-dijo moviendo la cabeza e forma de negacion, para despues desaparecer por la puerta...

aun no podia creer bien lo que habia pasado... no me cabia en la cabeza... como era que Anette conocia a ese... idiota.  
de donde demonios lo conocia... y como es que el primer dia que llego aqui me tenia que encontrar con el...

DE DONDE DEMONIOS LO CONOCES ANETTE!-dije algo entre furiosa y confundida

ya te habia dicho que era un amigo!-dijo anette ignorando mis gritos...

SI PERO JAMAS HABIAS DICHO DE DONDE LO CONOCIAS!-dije denuevo gritando, aunque no entendia por que me importaba tanto el hecho de que Annete conociera a Malfoy

era novio de mi mejor amiga, y pues me lleve muy bien con el... y aparte ya te habi dicho que me denia un favor ,MUY grande- dijo denuevo ignorando mi histeria

NO ENTIENDES QUE EL NO ES DE FIAR! EL ES UN ... UN... INVESIL, PATAN, ENGREIDO, PRESUMIDO, ESTUPIDO... ES DE LO MAS REPUGNATE EN ESTE MUNDO..!-termine por que ya no encontraba mas palabras para definirlo

presumido y engreido... tal vez si..., pero patan e invesil... no-dijo- es muy amable y muy cariñoso-termino

LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO LO CONOCES BIEN!-dije aun muy enojada-EL TIENE DOBLE CARA!

MALDITA SEA ANETTE EL NO ES DE FIAR!-segun yo dando por terminada la dicucion

si no es de fiar... entonces por que nos presto la casa!-dijo Anne

pues porque... acaso no lo oiste! dijo;" despues vere como cobrarmelo"-dije imitando la voz de Malfoy

jajajjaaaja- la risa de anne retumbo en toda la sala..-se oyo identico! jajajaja- dijo volviendo a reir

jajjajajjaja si lo se... asi solia imitarlo en el colegio! jajajjaja- dije yo tambien rompiendo en risa

bueno.. hay que ver la casa no?- dijo Anette olvidando mis gritos de hce rato

aja... pero no creas que esta conversacion queda terminada ok?-dije yo

aja- ahora fue ella la que uso tono sarcastico

PIDO EL CUARTO MAS GRANDE!-grite para despues salir corriendo escaleras arriba

no! NO ES JUSTO! TU NISIQUIERAS QUERIAS LA CASA!-dijo tambien Anette imitandome y subiendo

los cuarto eran hermosos... estaban decorados de una manera muy conservadora, pero a la vez moderna... los cuartos eran amplios,  
y todo en ellos era muy comodo y elegante.  
habia cuatro cuartos en la casa todos con baño propio... y a pesar de que la casa se veia de tamaño "normal" por fuera.  
era muy amplia por dentro... y muy acogedora.  
subimos nuestras maletas hacia lo que seri nuestros cuartos... y me dispuce a cambiarme pos que aun seguia un poco mojada.  
aun eran las 8:30 , pero aun seguia lloviendo a cantaros por lo que no podiamos salir hasi que nos dispucimos a desenpacar.  
por mi parte... saque toda la ropa que traia e las maletas y la colge en el ropero que se encontraba ahora en mi nuevo cuarto y saque todas mis cosas... incluyendo las magicas... por que ahora todo seria diferente... puse sobre la mesita de noche una foto mia con mis padres... y una en la que nos encontrabamos... Patrick y yo... y coloque mi reloj... y lo prgrame para ue sonara a las 7:00 a.m para levantarme temprano.  
una vez que hube terminado de desenpacar me dirigi hacia en nuevo cuarto de Anne... y ella tambien se encontraba desenpacando le ayude con lo ultimo que quedaba... y nos dispucimos a bajar... para observar detenidamente todo...

sabes que ?-me pregunto Anne

que?- dije obsercando la sala con mas determinacion

TENGO HAMBRE!-grito como si me encontrara a kilometros de distancia

si, pero aunque grites no se te va a quitar!-le dije algo ofendida por su grito que casi me revienta los timpanos

que vamos a cenar- dijo esta vez hablando con un tono normal

no podemo ir a comprar algo... por que no ha parado de llover y pues... no creo que haiga algo en el refri...dije logicamente

eso es lo que tu crees... MIRA ESTO!-dijo Anette que ahora se encontraba en la cocina con el refri habierto de par en par

me dirigi hacia aya y descubri que el refri se encontraba lleno de comida, y refresco y alguna que otra cerveza

bueno creo que ahi esta tu respuesta-dije señalando la comida que seria nuestra cena

creo que si!...-dijo tomando una soda y tomandole

cenamos no recuerdo que... y depues de eso no sentamos en la sala y nos dispucimos a palticar... sobre lo que hariamos mañana

Dak dijo que vendria mañana... talvez le podamos decir que nos lleve a dar una vuelta

ni loca! me subo con ese a un carro... que tal si nos mata!-dije

o vamos... que podemos hacer entonces...creo que necesitamos un carro... sabes?-dijo Anette

si, si lo se lo compreremos... con lo que nos dieron por los que teniamos en Alemania podremos comprar unos aqui...-dije yo resolviendo eso problema

bueno... y que hay con... tigo-dijo temiendo preguntarlo

no lo se... supongo que primero tengo que conseguir un trabajo... y informarme bien sobre lo que esta pasando...con ellos.  
nimodo que me aparesca asi como si nada...tengo que ... armar un plan...y practicar un poco mis hechizos..-finalice

no se te han olvidado verdad?-dijo mi prima temiendo la respuesta

claro que no! lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida..-dije- solo necesito practicarlos un poco... y con eso bastara...

nos dormimos a eso de las doce de la noche... aun seguia lloviendo un poco... aunque sabia que no podia dormir me acoste, como si duera a hacerlo.  
me sispuce a pensar en todo lo que habia pasadoen el dia y sobre lo que pasaria despues... como era que me presentaria frente a ellos, primero tenia que conseguir un trabajo en el mundo magico... tenia que idear un plan... tenia que idear mi venganza... por que aunque le habia dicho a malfoy que ya lo tenia... claro que era mentira! no tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que haria...no sabia que seria de mi vida a partir de ahora...

no supe a que horas me quede dormida... solo pude sentir la luz de el sol que se asomaba por mi ventana... y que me obligaba a abrir los ojos y pude ver que mi reloj marcaba las 9:00 a.m siendo que yo lo habia programado para las siete.  
aunque claro que lo mas probable es que no lo haya oido debido a mi cansancio.  
me levante muy a mi pesar ya que aun tenia algo de sueño, y se debia a que el dia anterior habia habido algo de ajetreo y me encontraba cansada y adolorida... me dispuce a tomar u baño para despues dirigirme hacia el cuarto de Anne, para ver si ella aun se encontraba dormida, pero me encontre con la sorpresa de que ella no se encontraba ahi... algo raro en ella.  
ella nunca solia levantarse demasiado temprano...normalmente era yo la que la levantaba... pero bueno... siempre hay una primera ves para todo...al ver que Anne no se encontraba ahi, me dispuce a bajar para ver donde se encontraba Anne... aunque claro que la respuestaya la sabia... seguramnte se encontraba comiendo... algo que es muy normal en ella...

baje las escaleras con un poco de pesar ya que me encontraba un poco cansada... y claro como era de suponerse ahi se encontraba,  
comiendo algo que no pude distinguir muy bien ,para despues irse hacia lo que debia ser el patio... , y justo antes de entrar a lo que era la cocina alguienme impidio el paso,y que hizo que cayeramos al piso debido al impacto y la velocidad que ambos llevabamos.  
en realidad el golpe fue de lo mas leve para mi ya que habia caido arriba de ...

MALFOY!-grite al darme cuenta de que el habia sido la cuasa del accidente del que habia sido victima

tranquilisate GRANGER! yo soy el que esta sufriendo mas... -dijo para dar a entender que o tenia nada de que quejarte

pero por un momente me quede como hipnotisada viendolo, como si nunca lo hubiera visto bien, aunque en parte era verdad, en la ecuela nunca pude obserar bien lo... aunque me costara admitirlo... lo guapo que era... esos ojos grises que eran como si... comi si... nisiquiera podia describirlo... solo sabia que me nunca me habia detenido a verlos, ni verlo a el,  
por que siempre nuestros encuentros eran de enfrentamientos debido a harry... pero jamas me habia dado cuenta de que detras esos ojos y de ese apeido tambien se encontraba ahora un hombre completamente guapo...

bien Granger se que soy muy guapo y todo eso pero... sabes ... no pesas un gramo ni mucho menos...-dijo cosa que me hizo raccionar del trance en el que me encontraba

disculpa yo no fui la que se atraveso en tu camino- dije eso con un tono ofendido y me dispuce a pararme para salir de la incomoda posiscion en la que nos enconrabamos.  
pero cual mi sorpresa que justo cuando me disponia a pararme recive como un pequeño enpujon por parte de alguien que me hizo volver a caer encima de Malfoy, y claro que ese alguien o mas vien esa mano provenia de Malfoy.  
y justo en el momento en el que me disponia a abrir la boca para protestar fui sorprendida con algo que no me esperaba...

acaso se estaba volvindo loco! que demonios era lo que pretendia! Malfoy me estaba besando! y yo... no hacia nada para detenerlo...pero como detenrlo si en realidad estaba disfrutando de aquello, no se comparaban en nada con los besos que habia recivido anteriormente, ese beso tenia un sabor raro...si esa era la palabra que lo definia...era como una mescla de amor,violencia y claro algo de saliva, era tan diferente a los demas, y aunque era algo brusco,y aunque no sabia porque pero me gustaba y no queria que acabara.  
pero acabo... y mi primera reaccion fue ponerme depie, y esta vez nadie me lo impidio.

Y a ti que te paso, porque estas en el piso?- dijo la voz que provenia de prima Anette que habia entrado 

solo me tropese ...-dijo levantondoce y sacudiendoce la ropa una vez que estaba de pie

bueno... hasta que alfin te levantaste Herms..! pense no te ivas a despertar-dijo mi prima

si bueno, lo que pasa es que me encuentro algo cansada-dije tratando de evitar un contacto visual con Malfoy

ya lo suponia ... tu jamas sueles levantarte tan tarde!-dijo con un tono de asombro

bueno bueno... olvidando el tema de Granger... que demonios vamos a almorzar?-dijo Malfoy poniendoce una mano sobre su abdomen

no lo se...-dijo Anne vagamente- yo esperaba que nos llevaras a almorsar a algun lado...-dijo poniendo cara de perro atropellado

ohh! bueno eso es mucho mejor... pues vamonos...conosco un lugar perfecto no muy lejos de aqui...-dijo caminando hacia la sala

Anne y Malfoy se dirigieron hacia la salay yo me quede ahi parada como si no ubieran dicho nada de salir a comer, en realidad mi cabeza y mis pensamientos todavia seguian en lo que habia pasado justo hace unos momentos, porque aunque no lo pudiera aceptar me habia gustado mucho!

Acaso no vienes GRANGER?-oi decir a Malfoy que habia regresado hacia la cocina y estaba parado justo en el arco dela puerta

no gracias... no me suelo subir al carro de perosnas estupidas...-dije dandole la espalda para abrir el refrigerador y sacar unas cuantas cosas para poder hacerme algo de comer...

ohh! pero si sueles besarlos cierto...-dijo cerrando la puerta del rerigerador para reargar sus manos sobre el refrigerador y acorralarme- es algo gracioso sabes Granger... jamas pense que pudiera sentir algo porti... aunque en realidad no se lo que es... pero creo que ya haye la forma de cobrarme lo que me deben...-y despues de terminar de hablar me planto otro beso como el que me habia dado hace unos momentos y tal como la primera vez... por mi parte no me opuse...

vas a ir o no ... hermmss...-oimos a la voz de Anette decir -vaya!... yo lo siento no queria interrumpir...nada...-dijo algo nerviosa

no... no ... Anne no interrumpiste nada...solo... nosotros...-dije titubendo en realidad no sabia que decirle

lo estaba convenciendo de que fuera a comer con nosotros...-dijo Malfoy sin una pisca de verguenza y viendome de arriba abajo como lo habia hecho ayer

y... supogo que si la convenciste verdad... o mas bien deberia preguntarte a ti herms.. acaso te convencio?-dijo de manera picara

arhh... quitate...-dije empujandolo un poco, para poder liberaarme de sus brazos

y a donde nos piensas llevar...Malfoy...-dije una vez que habia salido de la cosina con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro

bueno... es muy cerca de aqui... venden todo tipo de comida... les gustara... ya veran-dijo saliendo por la puerta

despues de salir y cerrar la casa Anne y yo y claro Maloy nos dirijimos hacia du coche, Anette decidio irse en el asiento trasero, segun ella desde ese punto podria obsera mas la ciudad...pero claro que yo sabia que lo hacia para incomodarme mas, por lo que habia pasado hacia unos momentos...

habias dicho que no quedaba muy lejos..-dije al ver que ya nos habiamos alejado lo bastante como para estar en el centro de londres...

si bueno... pero al ver que Anne esta tan encantada con el paisaje... decidi ir a unlugar un poco mas lejos...-dijo contestando a mi pregunta

si ... si.. solo un poco mas lejos...-dije con algo de sarcasmo

y bien Granger... que es lo que piensas hacer con respecto a Potter...no vas a llegar de un dia a otro cierto..?-dijo sin despegar un poco la vista de el camino... algo que agradeci...

sabes... no deberia contarte esto... pero lo voy a hacer porque creo que necesito un poco de ayuda de alguien que este involucrado en el mundo magico...-dije con un tono de superioridad

ayuda?... sabes jamas me imagine que algun dia Hermione Granger me podria pedir ayuda... pero sabes creo que estoy dispuesto a oir lo que tienes que decir...-dijo volteandome a ver por un segundo para despues volver su vista hacia el camino

primero que nada necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un trabajo, necesito que me ayudes en saber que es lo que hacen, a que se decican, necesito saber todo... absolutamente todo sobre ellos...absolutamente todo..-dije obsercandolo

me das miedo Granger... en el tono en el que hablas... es como si... no lo se pero me das miendo Granger...pero a la vez me agrada... por eso solo por eso...y por que comparto la forma de pensar de ti hacia ellos... te voy a ayuar Granger... me deben muchas... y que mejor que hacercelas pagar juntos no crees...?-dijo voltenadome a ver por segunda vez

Lo ves Granger...no era tan malo de lo que me habias dicho...-dijo Anette imitando el tono en el que hablaba Malfoy

los tres pegamos una fuerte carcajada, cosa que me hizo ver que detras de aquel niño que nos molestaba en el colegio podria ser un buen ammigo y aliado...

bueno ya llegamos- dijo Malfoy abriendo la puerta de su coche y entregarle las llaves a un señor que seguramente era el valet Parkin del restaurante

algo elegante no crees..?-dije observando al rededor del restaurant en el que habiamos entrado

la ocasion lo amerita ... no lo crees..?-dijo imitando mi voz.

la ocasion?-dijo Anne

asi es Anne.. aqui empieza una alianza entre dos personas que se odiaron durante casi siete años... y que jamas creyeron que algun dia podrian llegar a ser amigos...-dijo una vez sentado y con la copa en el aire algo que nos obligo a mi a imitarlo y juntar nuestras copas - amigos ...o algo mas- dijo moviendo los labios para que solo yo pudiera entender...

por nuestra venganza... -dijo el

por nuestra venganza...-dije yo 

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:p bueno aki esta el quinto! LO SIENTO! despues de tanto tiempo... pero en realidad nesecitaba organisar un poco mi vida.  
ustedes sabes como es esto de salir de la secundaria, conseguir una preparatoria donde me acepten y todo eso.  
para informales un poco sobre los examenes ( que ellos son lo culpables de que no haya escrito por no se cuanto tiempo) me fue lo suficientemente bien como para que me devolvieran mi laptop! pueden creerlo me la quitaron durante casi un mes!  
mis padres creian que me pondria a escribir mientras estuviera en examenes!ja como si yo fuera a hacer eso (vaia que me conocen) pero cuando porfin me la devolvieron habia un virus! (seguro me extrañaba) bueno no exactamente uno si no 43 para ser exactos... como diablos paso eso?... no lo se...pero lo que si se es que tuve que volver a teclar todos estos 2 capitulos y creanlo que me llevo mucho tiempo... aunque gracias a dios los tenia escritos en hojas... la mayoria de los cap. los habia escrito en las aburridas clases de quimica!  
Pero aun asi me costo algo de trabajo... aunque estoy alegre por dejar la secundaria.. saben creo que me siento un poco triste eh pasado 12 años de mi vida en esa escuela... y aunque suena algo cursi e idiota... creo que ahi dejo gran parte mi vida...(ohh! creo que voi a llorar) lo siento que creo que en realida no le simporta esto asi que hablemos acerca de los 2 cap. pasado por que en el anterior no puede poner Notas de la Autora :p bueno le puse "hayando la manera de cobrarlo" porque si fueron observadores en el cap pasado Malfoy le dice a Hermione que despues encontrara la manera de cobrercelo, y en este cap cuando le da el segundo beso le dice "creo que ya haye la forma de cobrarme lo que me deben" y aunque esta hablando en plurar solo se lo cobrara a ella.

bueno practicamente se los cumpli Malfoy hace sus primeras Dos apariciones! w0ow! me siento realizada! jajajaja bueo practicamente ya sabe lo que paso y espero que hayan cumplido sus expectativas... y que les haya encantado... y si asi fue o si no le gusto si quieren desahogarse con alguien o hacer un maldito comentario acerca sobre lo que escribo pues ya saben que aqui estoy pa´lo que se les ofresca su querida "SERVILLETA" 


	7. Conciguiendo un trabajo

Sin ti no hay nada 7

CONCIGIENDO UN TRABAJO

Algo elegante no crees..?-dije observando al rededor del restaurante en el que habiamos entrado

la ocasion lo amerita ... no lo crees..?-dijo imitando mi voz.

la ocasion?-dijo Anne

asi es Anne.. aqui empieza una alianza entre dos personas que se odiaron durante casi siete años... y que jamas creyeron que algun dia podrian llegar a ser amigos...-dijo una vez sentado y con la copa en el aire algo que me obligo a mi a imitarlo y juntar nuestras copas - amigos ...o algo mas- dijo moviendo los labios para que solo yo pudiera entender...

por nuestra venganza... -dijo el

por nuestra venganza...-dije yo 

eso sucedio hace casi 4 dias ... cuando quedamos en unirnos para poder cumplir con nuestra venganza... durante estos 4 dias nos decidios por comprar dos carros uno para Anne y uno para mi, con el dinero que nos habian dado por los que teniamos en alemania... y despues de darle unas clases de orientacion a Anne, (ya puede salir sola sin perderce), yo... en realidad creo que jamas me fui de aqui, es como si jamas hubiera quitado los pies de este pais, aun sigue siendo lo mismo.  
Malfoy me ah ayudado a practicar un poco los hechizos, para poder recordar un poco sobre lo que solia hacer, y creo que no eh cambiado en nada aun sigo siendo la misma, con respecto a dominar rapidamente los hechizos.  
en cuanto al trabajo... justo ayer tuve una entrevista con el dueño del Diaro el Profeta... Malfoy me consigui una cita de trabajo con el... ya que Malfoy se habia enterado de que necesitaban alguien para poder redactar algunos artciulos,  
digamos que algo asi como una nueva reportera... o algo asi.  
Malfoy me dijo sobre este trabajo ya que segun el siempre eh sido buena redactando... como diablos sabe eso?... ni siquiera quise preguntarcelo... pero supongo que me parecio lindo que supiera lago sobre mi aunque jamas hubieramos mantenido una conversacion en el colegio.  
sonara loco lo que voy a decir pero en realidad creo que... estoy sintiendo algo por... el ... no hemos vuelto a tener contacto...vucal.. por asi decirlo... desde aquel dia en que brindamos por nuestra venganza... ni tampoco hemos hablado sobre ese tema... pero creo que... el tambien siente algo por mi... aunque no estoy segura de lo que es...lo que el siente ni de lo que yo siento...

Malfoy se ha encargado de averiguar mas sobre las vidas de nuestras... victimas.? se que suena algo macabro pero en relidad creo que eso son lo que son... como ya sabia Harry es jugador de Quidditch especificamente de los Chudley Cannos, esel capitan y buscador.  
pero a la vez es tambien era un muy grande auror.  
Ron tambien era jugador de Quidditch del mismo equipo que Harry, pero el es golpeador, al igual que Harry tambien es Auror.  
Ginny estaba completando su carrera de Medimaga, y en estos momentos estaba haciendo un servicio social en el hospital San Mungo...

que tanto piensas Granger?...-oi decir la voz de Malfoy, sacarme de mis pensamientos

pues sabes... aun no me has dicho el porque?... de porque tambien sientes odio hacia ellos ...?-dije yo aun algo pensativa

sabes yo tampoco deberia contarte esto... pero tu me contaste el porque... entonces yo tambien te contare...-dije poniendoce de pie y llendo hacia la ventana para perder la vista en el paisaje

en realidad tu sabes que siempre ha habido rivalidad entre Pottrer y yo... desde el primer dia en que nos conocimos, tu sabes escogio mal sus amistades...y desde que el es auror siempre ha tenido una obsecion con mi padre... tu sabes que no es ningun secreto que mi padre es un maldito mortifago... y creelo que ahora no me enorguyesco de lo que era...

que fue de tu padre...?-dije cuestionandome por el paradero de el Señor Lucius Malfoy

como te dije se obseciono con el... y logro atraparlo... y justo ahora esta en Azkaban...supongo... -dijo dandoce la vuelta paa volver a sentance donde estaba...-aunque por una parte se lo agradesco ...sabes?... no era el mejor padre del mundo... ni mucho menos...-dijo

entonces por que tanto odio... si por una parte se lo agradeces...-dije algo confundida

si lo se... pero es mi padre... y es un Malfoy... y nosotros los Malfoy jamas nos rendimos ni jamas nos dejamos solos...-dijo aclarando mi repuesta

y ahora que atrapo a mi padre esta obsecionado conmigo ... ahora cree que yo tambien estoy del lado oscuro...-dijo

y no lo estas...? cierto?..-dijo algo asustada por el hecho de saber que tal vez estaba con uno de los mortifagos mas buscados por le ministerio

no... no te sauste Granger... no lo soy... aunque no voy a negar que muchas veces mi padre trato de inducirme en eso ... pero creo que jamas me intereso el hecho de matar personas por placer... creo que jamas fue una de mis metas de vida...-dijo

bien eso explica a Harry... pero y Ron y Ginny?..-dije con algo de pregunta en mi voz

Ronald... iva con el cuando lo atraparon ... y creo que tu sabes... siempre sigue a el estupido de Potter...y creo que eso tambien lo convierte en una perosna estupida...-dijo muy inseguro de si mismo.

si claro...-dije sarcasticamente

esta bien... esta bien... es solo que ... no lo se jamas me ah caido bien ese Weasley...-dijo porfin diciendo la verdad

y Ginny...ella tambien te cae mal... o acaso es algo amoroso...-dije deduciendo lo que me temia

de que hablas Granger... amorios con esa Weasley... JA... si que estas loca...-dijo parandoce por segunda vez

ohh... vamos Malfoy aceptalo... te gustaba Ginny...-dije imitandolo al pararme

acepatar que Granger...-dijo recargandoce en la pared.

que te gustaba o que te gusta Ginevra Weasley...-dije con un tono seductor y poniendo mis manos en la pared, para acorralarlo como el lo habia hecho hace 4 dias, para despues acercarme provocativamente hacia el, hasta quedar a pocos centimetros de distancia.

Y... si asi fuera que...?-dijo con tono nervioso

Nervioso Malfoy?... acaso la Sangre Sucia Granger te pone nervioso..?...-dije denuevo con un tono provocativo y cortando la distancia que habia entre nosotros y plantarle un gran beso como lo habia hecho el.

HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA?-oimos gritar a Anette, algo que nos hizo separarnos de inmediato

AQUI!-grite imitando a Anne como lo habia hecho ella y justo momentos antes de que entrara nos separamos

que hacen aqui?-dijo Anne

Nada tu sabes ... tratando de convenser a Malfoy de que me llevara a cenar... para celebrar el hecho de que soy la nueva periodista del Diaro el Profeta...-dije con tono meloso

ACASO YA TE DIERON EL EMPLEO!-dijo Anne con mucho entuciasmo

asi es!-dije con mucho orgullo

GENIAL!-dijo acercandoce a mi para despues darme un abrazo-no es estupendo Dak!-dijo Anne despues de soltarme

por que no me dijiste que te habia llegado una carta para informarte que te aceptaron?-dijo con un poco de enojo en su voz

por que no me mandaron ninguna carta Malfoy... me lo dijo el Señor Duckfire el dia en que nos encontramos...-dije con algo de entusiasmo en mi voz

auque me dijo que aun asi me mandaria una carta firmada por el para confirmarlo...-dije aclarando su duda

y creo que no tendras que esperar mucho... -dijo Anne apuntando con su mano hacia la ventana, en donde se encontraba un lechuza de color marrón claro.  
me dispuce a abrir la ventana que se encontraba cerrada para dejar pasar a la lechuza que se encontraba parada en el arco de la ventana.  
la lechuza entro y se paro que justo en el escritorio que se encontraba en el cuarto en el que nos encontrabamos, me dispuce a quitarle la carta que traia dirigida hacia mi de parte del Diario el Profeta.

Srita. Hermione Granger

COMO SE LO HA INFORMADO POR PARTE DEL SEÑOR DUCKFIRE USTED A SIDO CONTRATADA PARA TRABAJAR EN ESTAS HUMILDES INSTALACIONES DEL DIARIO EL PROFETA QUE SE ENCUENTRAN UBICADAS DENTRO DEL MUNDO MUGGLE (PORSUPUESTO PROTEGIDA POR UN CONTRA HECHIZO PARA MUGGLES) PERO POR MANERAS QUE NOS IMPIDEN INFORMARLE ESA INFORMACION POR MEDIO DE UNA CARTA DEBIDO A QUE NUESTRAS INSTALACIONES SE ENCUANTRAN FUERA DEL ALCANSE DE CULQUIER PERSONA SE LE MANADARA UN ASISTENTE QUE FORMARA PARTE DE SU EQUIPO DE TRABAJO QUE LA CONDUCIA HACIA NUESTRAS INSTALACIONES.  
ESTA PERSONA SE ENCONTRARA A LAS 8:00 DE LA MAÑANA DE ESTE LUNES, QUE ES CUANDO USTED EMPEZARA A EJERCER SU TRABAJO.  
JUNTO CON ESTA CARTA SE ENCUENTRA UN GAFFETE (QUE EN CUANTO LLEGE AQUI SE LE TOMARA UNA FOTO PARA IDENTIFICARLA)  
QUE SERA SU PASE DE ENTRADA, QUE PODRA PERMITIRLE AL ACCESO DE CUALQUIER ARCHIVO O LUGAR DE NUESTRAS INSTALACIONES.  
SIN MAS QUE INFORMARLE POR EL MOMENTO ME COMPLACE FELICITARLA POR FORMAR PARTE DE ESTE GRAN PERIODICO, QUE TIENE COMO FIN IFORMAR A LA PEROSNA QUE DESEE SER INFORMADA.

ESPERANDO QUE SE ENCUENTRE BIEN ANGELINA BLACKWELL VICE PRESIDENTA DEL DIARIO EL PROFETA

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:p

Muchas gracias por segir leyendo y espero k les haya gustado los cap... me encanta k les encante!... pero weno .. practicamente ya saben lo de siempre... por fin toi de vuelta!... me alegro mucho... aunk estoi pasndo por una etapa dificil de mi vida!(se olle raro)... pero es la verdad.. sip... nadie de mis amigos... ni nadda sercano ... sabe k me dediko a esto.  
es asi como algo secreto... creo k es lo unico con lo k me puedo desahogar... pero ahora estoi sufrindo un desamor asi ke ... estoi en etapa de LOS HOMBRES SO UNOS COMPLETOS INEPTOS, Y NO NOS COMPRENDEN,  
Y SON UNOS COMPLETOS ASKOS... espero pasr pronto pr esa etapa... :p pero dejando delao mi vida sentiental...aki los reviews con mucho cariño... gracias por leer:P

como ia llevaba mucho timepo sin contestar voi a empaser de noc donde asi k no se molesten si no les conteste! sorry

HermsPotter:  
muchas gracias y pues un calro ejemplo de ke las apariecnias engañan! y pues espero k sigas leyendo y ke te siga gustando.  
muchas graacias denuevo..:p

nethy:  
muchas grcias por leer... y espero k si sea una señora venganza como tu dices:p

EROL HARUKA: pues grcias erol!... espero k veas k ya actualice y sigs leeyendo, tus reviews me suben los animos... y muchas gracias:p

billiwig:  
bueno gracias... y creo k si dejaste bien calro en tu reviews k kerias k se encontraran! y pues aki estan las actualizaciones y mil gracias por leer mis locuras:p

Cammiel:  
pues grcias... y veemos k pasa con la parejita... aver k se me ocurre al final aunk va a estar dificil por ke soi HYH a morir!  
pero bueno... todo puede suceder...y lo de los reviews... creo k ta.. :p

Hermspotter:  
si me tarde unpokillo en actualizar...(pokkilo?) pero weno estoi de vuelto y con mas ganas k nunca asi k, ke bueno k recordaste mni fic!... me alegra... y pues si Draco se une a la causa! y Anne ... si ta media lokilla pero es wena onda.. asi k esperemos a ver k pasa cuando se encuentren asi k... ah... saludos desde aka Monterrey... no tamos tan lejos! ;p

Alis Black:  
me encantan las personas emotivas!... k bueno k te gusten las venganzas... y esperemos k si k pagen lo ke le hcieron herms!... wow... bueno gracias .. por leer!..:p

sandrita :  
si yo tambien espero k c me ocurra algo bueno! jijijjiji,... y pues como ya comente ta dificil cambiar de pareja... soi Hyh... hasta el final!  
y prometo no dejarlos colgados denuevo!  
y con respecto a lo del colegio... si ya me esta calando... ya empiezo a extrañar a esa monjitas k me hacian sufrir tanto! y claro a mis amigas!...:p

EmmaRiddle:  
ke bueno k te necante!... promento continuar pronto... :p... gracias por leer...

nethy:  
no! jamas dejria colgado ami primer bebe! ... pero weno... ke padre k te encantaron los ultimos dos cap... y bueno a la pareja ya lo dije dos veces... soi HYH a morir... pero en una de esas y veremos k pasa:p

Zu:  
esa pregunta de ke si al final termina con harry? ... pues me encantaria contestarte la pero no lo se! lo mas probable es k si... sepues de sufrir un buen rato... talvez... pero veremos ke pasa.. y gracias... y con respecto a lo de secundaria... DISFRUTALO MUCHO!... lo digo por experiencia!... :p

bueno hasta ahi llegan... los reviews.. si ke porfa siganme escribiendo... prometo contesta... y no dejar colgado al fi denuevo.  
mucahs gracias... y sin mas k escribir por ahora...

whit love:

:.:elizabeth-sach:  
i love navi! 


	8. Salvando Vidas

Sin ti no hay nada 8

SALVANDO VIDAS

Srita. Hermione Granger

COMO SE LO HA INFORMADO POR PARTE DEL SEÑOR DUCKFIRE USTED A SIDO CONTRATADA PARA TRABAJAR EN ESTAS HUMILDES INSTALACIONES DEL DIARIO EL PROFETA QUE SE ENCUENTRAN UBICADAS DENTRO DEL MUNDO MUGGLE (PORSUPUESTO PROTEGIDA POR UN CONTRA HECHIZO PARA MUGGLES) PERO POR MANERAS QUE NOS IMPIDEN INFORMARLE ESA INFORMACION POR MEDIO DE UNA CARTA DEBIDO A QUE NUESTRAS INSTALACIONES SE ENCUANTRAN FUERA DEL ALCANSE DE CULQUIER PERSONA SE LE MANADARA UN ASISTENTE QUE FORMARA PARTE DE SU EQUIPO DE TRABAJO QUE LA CONDUCIA HACIA NUESTRAS INSTALACIONES.  
ESTA PERSONA SE ENCONTRARA A LAS 8:00 DE LA MAÑANA DE ESTE LUNES, QUE ES CUANDO USTED EMPEZARA A EJERCER SU TRABAJO.  
JUNTO CON ESTA CARTA SE ENCUENTRA UN GAFFETE (QUE EN CUANTO LLEGE AQUI SE LE TOMARA UNA FOTO PARA IDENTIFICARLA)  
QUE SERA SU PASE DE ENTRADA, QUE PODRA PERMITIRLE AL ACCESO DE CUALQUIER ARCHIVO O LUGAR DE NUESTRAS INSTALACIONES.  
SIN MAS QUE INFORMARLE POR EL MOMENTO ME COMPLACE FELICITARLA POR FORMAR PARTE DE ESTE GRAN PERIODICO, QUE TIENE COMO FIN IFORMAR A LA PEROSNA QUE DESEE SER INFORMADA.

ESPERANDO QUE SE ENCUENTRE BIEN ANGELINA BLACKWELL VICE PRESIDENTA DEL DIARIO EL PROFETA

vaya no sabia que sus instalaciones estaban en el mundo muggle...-dije vagamente

sabes Granger... creo que deberias cosegirte una lechuza... -dijo acariciando a la lechuza del ministerio -no creo que ese estupido gato sepa volar... ni mucho menos caminar... miralo se la pasa acostado todos los dias..-dijo observando a Crookshanks

si creo que tienes razon... mañana ire a comprar una... aunque no se vera algo extraño... digo esto es un vecindario muggle despues de todo...-dije

vamos Granger... tu crees que mi padre compraria algo que tuviera que ver con relacionarse con los muggles..?-dijo con un tono de oviedad

entonces aqui viven solo familias de magos?-dijo Anette que se encontraba ahi

asi es Anne... aqui solo iven familias de magos...-dijo denuevo con un tono de serenidad

bueno Malfoy ya que este tema de las lechuzas esta tan de moda por que mejor no me llevas a comprar una..? -dije viendolo para despues poner una sonrisa tonta - y claro... despues podemos ir a cenar... como ya te habia dicho -dije poniendo por segunda vez una sonrisa estupida

esta bien, esta bien Granger... solo que tendras que acompañarme a a mi departmento para hacer unas cosas y despues te llevo por tu maldita lechuza...-dijo llendo hacia la puerta principal

esta bien...-dije sigiendolo

no veines Anne..?-dijo dandoce la vuelta

no, no estoy algo cansada prefiero descansar un poco...-dijo desde el cuarto en el que nos encontrabamos

oh..! Anne podrias abrirle la ventana a la lechuza para que se vaya!-dije desde la puerta

ok!-la oi gritar

nos subimos al carro y emprendimos el camino a el departamento de de Malfoy , no quedaba muy lejos de nuestra ahora casa.  
paramos frente a un edificio que supuce que ahi dentro se encontraba el departamento de Malfoy.  
bajamos del auto despues de que Malfoy lo hubo estacionado y entramos a ee lindo edificio y nos dirigimos hacia e elevador,  
y nos llevo al pido 3 que era el que Malfoy habia escogido en la serie de botones que se encontraban ahi.  
las puertas se abrieron y nos dejaron ver un pasillo con varias puertas con un numero y nos dirigimos hacia el numero 107 Malfoy se dispuco a sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta del departamento, y pude ver una linda y elegante sala

Pasa...-dijo abriendo por completa la puerta para que yo pasara primero

Es lindo... -dije observando el departamento en el que ahora me encontraba

Si ya lo sabia...-dijo subiendo escaleras arriba -espera ahora vuelvo...-dijo antes de desaparecer

aja...-escucho por mi parte

me sente en la sala de color negra de cuero, que era muy comoda, pero no estuve mucho tiempo ahi ya que hubo algo que me llamo la atencion y tuve la necesidad de ponerme de pie

Es mi madre...-oi a la voz de Malfoy aclarar mi duda al verme sosteniendo la foto de una mujer hermosa entre mis manos

es muy linda...-dije sin despegar los ojos de la foto

si.. lo era... dicen que me paresco a ella...-dijo y pude oir que la ultima frase lo dijo con algo de picardia

tal vez...-dije dandome la vuelta para observarlo a el y luego a la foto de su madre.

bueno... basta de estupideces... vamos a comprar a ese estupido animal que necesitas..-dijo quitandome de las manos la foto de su madre para ponerla denuevo en el lugar en el que se encontraba

y a donde piensas llevarme..?-dije aunque ya sabia la respuesta

a donde mas... Granger al Callejón Diagon ...donde mas puedes encontrar una maldita lechuza- dijo en tono de oviedad

vamos Granger... no te envobes...!-oi decir a Malfoy dirigirse hacia mi y tomarme por el brazo para que caminara

es que... no puedo creerlo,... no ah cambiado absolutamente en nada!-dije observando al Callejón Diagon como si fuera la primera vez que pisara ese lugar

si...si... solo camina... mientras mas rapido acavemos con esto mejor...-dijo ahora de frente a mi devido a que denuevo me habia quedado parada observando una tienda

y derepente, como de la nada Malfoy me planto un beso , ahi enfrente de todo mundo, enmedio del pasillo del Callejón Diagon me tomo tanto por sorpresa que no pude reaccionar rapidamente, hasta despues de unos segundos... era algo raro... tenia sus manos en mis mejillas cubriendome por completo la cara... y despues de unos segundos mas me solto y lo primero que hizo fue voltear hacia atras para despues tomarme de la mano y meterme en una tienda

Pero que demonios!-dije una vez dentro de la tienda con un tono enojado

Sabes Granger te acabo de salvar la vida y tu te enojas...-dijo con tono de ironia

Salvarme la vida?-dije algo sorprendida

pro lo unico que tuve como respuesta fue otro jalada de manos hacia afuera y pude ver la razon por la que lo habia hecho.  
Un hombre de cabellos color asabache con una cicatriz en la frente y unos ojos verdes que dejaban verse atraves de unas gafas redondas venia acompañado de una mujer pelirroja con una cabellera muy larga y venian tomados de la mano y se dirigian para aca.

y por tercera vez en menos de media hora recivi otro estiron de manos que me obligaron a meterme denuevo en esa tienda y darme la vuelta para recivir un segundo beso por parte de malfoy pero esta vez correspondi rapidamente.  
pero por mi mente no pasaba otra cosa que esa imagen que acababa de ver hace unos segundos... se encontraban en el mismo lugar que yo y no podia hacer nada por que todavia no era tiempo.

pero cual fue mi sorpresa que oi una voz que me parecia una voz muy conocida

OH! vamos tu dijiste que no lo comprarias Harry..-dijo alguien a mi lado que pude distinguir como la de Ginevra Weasley

si.. si lo se... pero... cambie de opinion ...-oi a la segunda voz que claramente como ella lo habia llamado era la de Harry Potter

Notas de la Autora:

ajajjjajjaja si ue soy mala! buen se que es un poco corto, pero creo que vale la pena esperar un poco para ver lo que pasara en el sig. capitulo! bueno pues aqui hace su primera aparicion el Señor Harry Potter y la Señora Ginevra Weasley.  
espero que les haya gustado... prometo que el sig. capitulo sera el doble de este :p espero sus reviews:p 

aki los reviews del cap pasado!  
gracias por leer!

EmmaRiddle:

ke bueno k te gusto y que mal ka ands tu tambien en es etapa! jjajajaj pero weno k le hacemos! gracias por tomarte el tiempo pa´echarle un vistaso a mi fic:p

EROL HARUKA:

mmmm... bueno... no c lo que pasara con la pareja asi ke, asi k no puedo aclarar nada todavia!... pero ia veremos!  
y bueno io tambien odio a ginevra maldita rata cochina! jajajaja lo siento!pero es la verdad!  
sobre todo desde que lei el 6to libro como c atreve! (sorry por los k no lo han leido) pero ah!  
la odio ! bueno... muchas gracias por leer:p

Alis Black:

ke bueno k te guste! y sobre l apareja de GYD bueno... el no dijo ke si... creo?... pero ia veremos... tal vez es solo recentimiento o algo asi... pero... bueno... a mi tambien me encanto k lo puso nervioso! ajajajja lo siento... bueno gracias por leer:p

VeritoBlack:

vaia! me encanto tu review! te dejaste llevar por mi historia! WoOoOow! gracias... bueno.. y si eso tres pedasos de.  
hicieron muy mal... jijiiji pero ia veremos los k le tiene preparados el destino! o mas vien Hermione! gracias por me alegra saber ke porlomenos en tu caso nunk habias leido un fic asi! soi original! jajajajaj eso k... pero bueno.  
si amo la pareja de HyH... y con respecto a lo del fic! imaginate si mi familia supiera k hago esto! ... no se moririan!  
jajajaj deporsi dicen que me la paso haciendo tonterias en internet! ja como no... y tampoco les gusta mucho HP .. pero respetan mis gustos! y aunk no les gustara me valdria un pepino!jajajajajja bueno... ah i claro agregame cuando kieras:p besos desde aka! pa´alla.

gracias por sus reviews!

y pues...sin mas que escribir (por ahora) me despido...

whit love:

: elizabeth-zach :

... i w!lL Be heRe WheN yOU cHaNge yOUr MiNd.  
...TaKe Your SwEeT, sWeEt TimE!... ...i WiLL bE HEre FoR yOu BAbY .  
...AnYtImE!... 


	9. Una buena idea

Sin ti no hay Nada 9

UNA BUENA IDEA ...

OH! vamos tu dijiste que no lo comprarias Harry..-dijo alguien a mi lado que pude distinguir como la de Ginevra Weasley

si.. si lo se... pero... cambie de opinion ...-oi a la segunda voz que calramente como ella lo habia llamado era la de Harry Potter

que demonios iva a hacer estaban a unos pocos metros y yo me estaba quedadndo sin aire! lo que me obligo a separarme bruscamente de Malfoy cosa que a el no le agrado mucho, pero esta vez fue Malfoy el que recivio un estiron de manos de mi parte para que salieramos de esa tienda en la que nos encontrabamos para no ser descubiertos.  
una vez fuera de la tienda, pude observar por el vitral a Harry y Ginny que ahora se encontraban pagando una cosa que pude distingir como una snitch dorada en una pequeña cajita y en ese momento como si yo le hubiera hablado, como si supiera que yo me encontraba ahi observandolo de lejos volteo... y creo que talvez por alguna razon le pareci alguien conocida y claro estaba en lo correcto, como demonios no me iva a reconocer un poquito si lo conocia desde hace años, pero en realidad creo que no le convenci del todo y giro su cabeza denuevo hacia donde se encontraba la demostradora que justo en ese momento le estaba devolviendo el cambio.

y por... no se que vez recibi otro jalon por parte de Malfoy para que caminara.

Vamos Granger... acaso quieres entrar y darle un beso...-dijo jalandome para que caminara a su paso

no digas estupideces Malfoy ... solo que... tu sabes me sorprendio verlo...-dije vagamente

si, si claro... solo camina... no quiero olver a encontrarlos denuevo..,-dijo caminando -no quiero volve a salvarte la vida-  
dijo entrando a la tienda que hace algunos años habia entrado ella, Harry y Ron para comprar a mi gato Crookshanks

salvarme la vida?-dije con un tono de ironia -no sera que te diste un gusto?-dije acariciando una lechuza muy linda

voy a ignorar ese comentario por parte tuya... y voy a esperar a que escojas una maldita cosa de estas...-dijo poniendo su mano en una lechuza que se encontraba muy cerca de el, para despues quitarla rapidamente despues de recivir un fuerte picotaso por parte del ave

ya esta.-dije saliendo de la tienda con una jaula que llevaba dentro una lechuza de color cafe claro - apoco no es linda- dije viendo a l lechuza que se encontraba dentro de la jaula

si, si... solo camina lo suficientemente rapido...-dijo caminando mas rapido y dejandome atras volteando a toos lados para vevr si no los veia denuevo

oh! vamos Malfoy no seas tan amargado...-dije alcansandolo y tomandolo del brazo para que no me dejara atras

(ahora que el señor Potter hace sus apariciones y tendremos el otro lado de la moneda este sera el signo de el otro lado de la moneda)(osea cuando ellos esten hablando esto servira para separar) :p

ya viste...?-dijo la voz femenina de Ginevra Weasley

que...¡-dijo vagamente Harry Potter

a ese!-dijo algo en tono de histeria

quien..? -dijo imitando la voz de su prometida, algo que sono muy gracioso

ach... a quien mas,. a Malfoy..!-dijo señalandolo a Draco Malfoy y a una linda muchacha que iva tomada de su brazo y que parecian pasarla muy bien y con una jaula en sus manos

bueno... por lo menos esta si es linda...-dijo bajando la mano de Ginny que aun segia señalandolos

bueno... pues si quieres voy y le digo que te la presente...-dijo algo ofendida y separandoce de el unos metros

oh!... vamos Gin... tu sabes que es jugando...-dijo acercandoce denuevo a ella para despues darle un beso

pues en una de esas si te la creo... y te devuelvo el anillo... eh!(N.A:bueno fuera!)-dijo separandoce de el nuevamente

ok, ok... no hay que llegar a tantos extremos..-dijo agarandola por la cintura - pero cambiando de tema... sabes a quien me parecio ver hace un rato...en la tienda de Quidditch... bueno no adentro... si no por el vitral...-dijo vagamente como recordando ese momento

a quien...?-dijo Ginny con mucha curiosidad

a... Hermione...-dijo Harry vagamente como si aun la estuviera viendo

HERMIONE?-dijo alsando un poco la voz 

y ahora que Granger...?-dijo volviendoce sobre sus pasos al ver que Hermione no lo segia

no... nada solo me parecio oir que me llamaban...-dijo Hermione con algo de vagedad

oh!.. por dios... ni que fueras la unica Hermione e este mundo...-dijo tomandome del brazo para que caminara -...aunque bueno tal vez si...-dijo una evz que habiamos salido del Callejon Diagon 

shhh!-dijo Harry poniendo el dedo indice sobre sus labios

lo siento-dijo Ginny vagamente - pero estas seguro de que era ella?... tal vez te confundiste...-dijo sigiendo el paso de Harry

estoy casi completamente seguro de que era ella... aunque... sabes ... se vei tan diferente... tenia una mirada tan diferente... ya no habia ese brillo que solia tener... su mirada era oscura... y bueno fisicamente tampoco era la misma-  
dijo aun con la mirada perdida tratando de recordar la imagen

pero estas seguro de que era ella...-dijo Ginny aun sorprendida por la noticia

si Gin... aunque bueno... cabe la posibilidad de que me equivoque pero no lo creo... esoty seguro de que era Hermione-dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

vaya... que vendra a hacer despues de tanto tiempo... y despues de...de lo... que paso-dijo vagamente pero lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro que muy apenas Harry pudo oir

no lo se... no lo se...-dijo para despues perderse en la gente que se encontraba en la salida del Callejon Diagon

ADIOS!-se oyo la voz de Hermione que se encontraba justo en esos momentos sacudiendo la mano apra decir adios al carro que se alejaba y del que se habia bajado.  
abrio la puerta de la que era su ahora casa para entrar y poder descansar despues de un largo dia con algo de dificultad ya que llevaba a la lechuza nueva

hola herms...-dijo la voz de Anne que justo en ese momento iva bajando las escaleras

hola...-dijo Hermione vgamente y poniendo a la lechuza en una mesita de la sala

que pasa..? estas bien...? Dak te hizo algo? dime algo? hablame...?-dijo sarandeandola

tranquilizate Anne... estoy bien... solo que ...-dijo perdiendo la vista en la sala que estaba ahi

solo que , que...?-dijo denuevo poniendose enfrente de ella

vi a Harry y Ginny en el Callejon Diagon!-dijo estallando en llanto, para caer de rodillas en la alfombra de la sala

ah!... -fue lo unico que salio de la boca de Anne antes de agacharse junto con Hermione - todo esta bien... herms... -dijo abrazandola aun en el piso

no... no lo estoy... por que yo no deberia estar derramando una sola lagriam por esos estupidos...-dijo aun entre sollosos

entonces por que lo haces...-dijo Anne

por que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar esto... y no se que demonios hago aqui...-dijo aun llorando

como que no sabes que haces aqui Hermione Granger... viniste para vengarte de esos estupidos por todo lo que te hicieron sufrir...-dijp ayudandola para que se levantara y que se sentara en el sofa

si Anne eso lo se... y nunca lo eh olvidado... pero no se como le voy a hacer... mirame como estoy ahorita y nisiquiera les de dirigi la palabra... imaginate cuando tenga que enfrentarlos...-dijo cuando dos lagrimas solitarias salian por sus ojos marrón

vamos herms... todo saldra bien... solo tienes que recordar lo que te hicieron... vamos... sera mejor que nos acostemos ya ... mañana tenemos que ir de compras...-dijo ayudandola a levantarse por segunda vez pero esta vez para dirigirse hacia las escleras

si tienes razón... yo no deberia estar derramando una sola lagrima por ellos...-dijo limpiamndoce las lagrimas que aun tenia en los ojos, pero esta vez haciendoce daño,para despues tomar la jaula de la lechuza

asi se habla mi querida prima...asi se habla... -dijo Anne subiendo las escaleras junto con hermione

oye...? y para que tenemos que ir de compras mañana...?-dijo meditando lo que le habia dicho Anne hace rato

como que para que... el lunes empiezas a trabajar y tienes que conseguir ropa para tu nuevo trabajo...-dijo dejando a Hermione en la puerta de su cuarto para despues dirigirse a la suya y decirle- buenas noches Herms...- dijo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto

proa comparacion de Anne, Hermione no habia podido conciliar el sueño... el hecho de haberlos visto en un lugar publico le hacia sentirse muy mal... a Harry jamas le habia gustado la idea de andar exibiendoce por ahi, y siempre le decia que su amor no era para todo el mundo si no solamente para ellos y no tenian por que compartirlo con los demas... y ahora al verlo con Ginny en el Callejon Diagon tomados de la mano como si nada les importra, se preguntaba por que son ella jamas quizo dar a conocer su relacion.  
no supo a que horas se quedo dormida... solo oir que pronunciavan su nombre segidamente...

GRANGER!-oyo la voz masculina que la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe

que!-dijo saltando de la cama y abriendo los ojos como platos para encontrarse con Malfoy y Anne

Hasta que despiertas...!-dijo Malfoy haciendo un ademan con la mano derecha

y... tu que haces aqui..?-dijo dirigiendole una fria mirada a Malfoy

llevo aqui casi una hora... y Anne a tratado de levantarte desde hace quince minutos y no ha podido... por eso eh tenido que subir para despertarte...-dijo saliendo del cuarto de Hermione

pero que descarado... como se atreve a entrar a mi cuarto... mientras estoy dormida...-dijo Hermione levantandoce de la cama para dirigirse al baño

pero... yo se lo eh pedido...-dijo Anne

aun asi... pudo haberte dicho que era de mala educaion... pero no... aprovecha cada oportunidad para molestarme...-dijo viendoce en el espejo

bueno, sea lo que sea bañate... que hoy sera un dia largo...-dijo esto para despues cerrar la puerta del baño en el que se encontraba Hermione

ahh!... y dale algo de comer a esa pobre lechuza...-dijo saliendo del cuarto de Hermione ...

aun siges aqui...-dijo Hermione ue venia bajando las escaleras con un tono de ironia

si aun sigo aqui Granger...-dijo imitando su tono de ironia

oh!.. ya basta hasta cuando van a dejar de pelear...?-dijo Anne con algo de preocupacion en su voz

pero quien esta peleando aqui Anne...?-dijo Hermione denuevo con un tono de ironia - yo solo le hice una pregunta a Malfoy-  
dijo terminando

Malfoy... Granger... por que no se llamas por sus nombres?- dijo cuestionandoce el hecho del poruqe jamas nos llamabamos por nuestros nombres.  
Hermione y Malfoy solo atinaron a levantar sus hombros para dar a entender que no lo sabian

bueno pues si no lo saben creo que deberian empezar a hacerlo... digo ya que van a hacer "aliados"... en esto de la vengansucha esta... deberian empezar por ahi..-dijo Anne tomando a Hermione por la mano para que se acercara a Draco - asi que... los voy a presentar... como si fuera la priera vez que se conocienran entendido...-dijo tomando la mano de Draco

oh... vamos Anne no seas ridicula...-dijo Hermione intentando soltarse

mira Draco te presento a mi prima Hermione...-dijo dirigiendoce a Malfoy, para despues voltearse hacia Hermione y decirle-  
mira Herms te presento a mi amigo Draco...-para despues juntar sus manos.  
Malfoy y Hermione se quedaron viendo unos minutos como si jamas se hubieran visto y luego Malfoy fue el que rompio el silencio - mucho gusto HERMIONE...-dijo estirandola hacia el para despues darle un beso en la mejilla

oh... vamos Malfoy no puedo creer que le sigas el juego...-dijo Hermione separandoce de el

mira Granger... yo se que es dificil... y se oye raro entre nosotros, pero es cierto lo que dice Anne... si somos aliados.  
tenemos que estar deacuerdo en muchas cosas...-dijo haciendo un ademan

exacto!...porfin alguien me comprende...-dijo abrazando a Malfoy

no puedo creer esto... -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco para despues darle la mano a Malfoy, una vez que se hubo separado de Anne para despues decir ..- mucho gusto DRACO...-dijo

saben lo que eh estado pensando con respecto a ustedes...-dijo poniendo una sonrisa picara

sea lo que sea no debe ser nada bueno...viniendo de tu parte..-dijo hermione

eh pensado que tal vez ... ya que estan unidos en esto de la vengansucha y que los dos odian a estos... por que no se unen mas... dijo ignorando el comentario que habia hecho Hermione

habla claro ANNE...-dijo esta vez Malfoy

bueno por que no fingen que sois novios...-dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que le habia hecho Malfoy

QUE?..-saltaron los dos susodichos

est vez si que llegaste muy lejos... Anne...-dijo hermione

bueno bueno era solo una propuesta...-dijo Anne un poco nerviosa por la reaccion de los dos

bueno bueno porque mejor no nos vamos...-dijo Hermione para cambniar de tema rapidamente - no me digas que tu tambien vas a venir con nosotros Mal... Draco...-finalizo despues de recivir una severa mirada por parte de su prima

no Gr..Hermione... yo solo venia por algo que se me olvido...-dijo

menos mal...-dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa

esperame dejame voy por las llaves y por mi bolsa.!-dijo suviendo escaleras arriba

aja..-dijo saliendo por la puerta segida por Malfoy

escucha Malfoy si Anne no esta no tienes por que llamarme por mi nombre entendido...-dijo una vez muy cerca del carro

lo mismo para ti Granger...-dijo dandoce la vuelta al oir que alguien lo llamaba

pero como has estado..?-dijo estrechandole la mano para despue darle un abrazo a ala persona que lo habia llamado

muy bien, muy bien... pero no creo que mejor que tu... dijo señalando con la mirada a Hermione - acaso no me vas a presentar a la linda mujer de la que vienes acompañado.?-dijo sin apartar la vista de Hermione

oh..! mira querida te presento a un compañero del equipo...-dijo acercando a Hermione para que saludora a su amigo

mucho gusto me llamo Robert Davinson...-dijo estechandole la mano a Hermione

un placer yo soy Hermione Granger...-dijo

mi novia... -termino Malfoy para despues recivir una mirada de desconcierto por parte de Hermione

vaya... -dijo con sorpresa - se nota que no pierdes el tiempo amigo...-dijo Robert

ya vez...-dijo poniendo una cara de seductor para despues acercar a Hermione por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo

y tu que haces por aqui...-dijo Malfoy

vine a visitar a mi abuela...-dijo señalando la casa de al lado

no sabia que vivia por aqui...-dijo Malfoy con algo de curiosidad

ni yo tampoco...-dijo mostrando una sonrisa perfecta ..- bueno fue un placer-dijo tomando otra vez la mano de Hermione

igualmente..-dijo estrechandole la mano por segunda vez.

supongo que la veremos en el partido de apertura verdad...?-dijo dirigiendoce a hermione

claro, claro...-dijo sin saber de que hablaban, para despues ver como se alejaba el amigo de Malfoy

es un buen tipo...-dijo Malfoy vagamente, una vez que hubo entrado en la casa de al Lado

novios..?-dijo hermione separandoce de el

si bueno... sabes no me parecio mala idea lo que dijo Anne -dijo Malfoy

ach...-dijo hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco

y de que partido hablaba..?-dijo cambiando de tema

si el partido que tendremos el proximo sabado...-dijo

acaso estas en un equipo de Quidditch?-dijo ignorando la respuesta

asi es... juego en los Montrose Magpies...-dijo con algo de orgullo

ah...-dijo sin saber de que maldito equipo hablaba

no tienes idea de quienes son cierto...-le cuestino Malfoy para recivir como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza - te bastara saber que nuestro partido de apertura sera con los Chudley Cannons - y que tu estaras ahi...-dijo para despues irse hacia su carro que l esperaba del otro lado de la calle

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:p

bueno pues aqui esta el capitulo 9! w0o0o0o0o0w! o.0 me enorgullesco de mi misma... creo que este es un poco mas largo que el anterior... y estoy emocionada por que lo escribi en solo un dia... me levante a las nueve (algo raro) pero no tenia sueño asi que tuve que hacer algo provechosos con mi tiempo... bueno pos ya vieron que Haryy ya vio o le paresio ver a una nueva y mejorada Hermione... y Hermione ya se dio cuenta que lo que habia planeado va a ser mas dificil de lo que pensaba... y porfin se le ocurre una buena idea Anette!... aunque al principio no les gusto la idea... aunque Malfoy tomo la iniciativa... pero Hermione no se opuso... nada perdida la chica y con respecto a lo del partido de quidditch y lo del equipo... no crean que me estuve quebrando la cabeza buscando un buen nombre para el equipo... el equipo si existe y ha ganda 32 en la liga de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña... (segun JK ROWLING) :p bueno pues aqui les dejo esto... espero que les haya gustado...:p

REVIEWS!

potter5 :

bueno a mi tambien me alegra ke atualize rapido! jajaj pero con respecto a las parejas! pues espero que c keden juntos!(a decir verdad io tengo el poder jajajaj ) pero espero y es lo mas probable que si! tal vez veremos remos algunos cap.  
de hyd pero no creo que sean la pareja final! o kien sabe! el destino es impredecible! nada esta esrito!(ups! esto es un fic! demonios! y si, si esta escrito! jajaj) pero weno veremos ke pasa!  
gracias por leer:p

EROL HARUKA:

si a mi tambien me parecio interesnte e intrigoso! jajajaj pero weno! si se oyo el eco de! ODIO A GINEVRA! jajajja hasta aka! jajaja! espero que hayas oido el mio!y la venganza? pues veremos! cuando empieza! de algo esoti segura Ginny y draco ? NUNCA! porfavor eso es un insulto para mi!  
si supuieras como me cuestan tanto las ecenas de HYg por dios! siento que cometo un pecado!  
tendre que confesarme ponto! bueno muchas gracias por leer:p

Alis Black:

si muchos besos! jajajaj si bueno en realidad son escuas! jajajaj pero weno gracias por dejarme tu review!  
y bueno espero que te guste este chap!  
tu tambien cuidate mucho desde aka!  
gracis por leer:p

miyano-shiho:

que bueno que te haya gustado! muchas gracias por tu review! gracis po leer:p

Hermspotter:

muchas grcis por tu review leti! y bueno me agrada eso de dejarte con la insertidumbre! jajaja soi mala! bueno muchas gracias por tu review! muchas grcas por leer:p 


	10. Primer dia de trabajo

sIN TI NO HAY NADA 10

PRIMER DIA DE TRABAJO

bueno pero acaso tu no puedes dejar de venir un solo dia para aca!-dijo una Hermione furiosa despues de abrir la puerta que daba hacia la calle, el Lunes por la mañana

acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novia..-dijo tomando a Hermione por la cintura para acercarla lo bastante como para darle un beso, pero no lo hizo y que alguie no los dejo

bueno creo que despues de todo no les parecio tan mala idea ... veradad...-dijo la voz de Anne bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa picara

si claro...-dijo Hermione soltanDoce de Malfoy para despues subir escaleras arriba y terminar de cambiarse ya que a las ocho de la mañana y aun no estaba lista

no entiendo por que se hacen del rogar... si tu tambien la quieres...-dijo dirijiendoce hacia Malfoy

si claro...dijo imitano la voz sarcastica de Hermione

DING DONG... DING, DONG...(un rato despues)

VAN!-se oyo la voz de Hermione bajar por las escaleras dipuesta a abrir la puerta, pero ya alguien le habia ganada

buenos dias...-dijo la voz de Malfoy que se dirigia hacia el hombre que se encontraba parado del otro lado de la puerta

buenos dias... vengo a buscar a la Srita Hermione Granger..-dijo leyendo un papel que despues metio en el bolsillo de su pantalon

ah claro... pero me temo que ella no esta lista aun... adelante...- dijo Malfoy estirando la mano para invitar al hombre a pasar

gracias...- una vez adentro y despues qu Malfoy hubo cerrado la puerta

pero que dices... si yo ya estoy lista...-dijo una Hermione que se encontraba casi al final de la escalera, muy linda con un traje sastre colo escarlata

ya tienes tu barita?... tu gafete?...-dijo viendola

espera un segundo...-dijo volviendo para su cuarto

las mujeres... siempre tan olvidadisas...-dijo dirijiendoce hacia el muchacho que se encontraba ahora en la sala

ya esta... -dijo Hermione una vez que hubo bajado por cmpleto las escaleras

muy bien...-dijo el muchacho parandoce y llendo hacia la puerta para despues salir por ella segida por Hermione y luego por Malfoy

Acaso tu tambien vienes?...-dijo dandoe una indirecta hacia Malfoy

asi es le mande una carta al señor Duckfire... para avisarle de mi visita... querida-dijo tomandola por la mano

oh! asi es el señor Duckfire me haviso...-dijo el muchacho que ahora iva un poco adelante que ellos

bueno pues... nosotros lo segimos en el carro...-dijo Malfoy

oh! perfecto solo asegurece de no perderme el paso...-dijo subiendo a su coche para que Hermione y Malfoy tambien hicieran lo mismo

acaso no podemos ir con el en su carro...-se cuestiono Hermione una vez que ya habian emprendido el camino

si... pero es mas facil segirlo... asi no tendras que pedirle que te traiaga de regreso

oh!...dijo ahora perdiendo la vista

ahora que recuerdo...-dijo Malfoy voltendo para atras para despues buscar algo con su mano

PERO QUE HACES...! NO QUITES LA VISTA DEL CAMINO!-Ddijo Hermione tomando el control del volante

hay... pero que quisquillosa eres...-dijo para despues aventarle un ejemplar de lo que parecio ser del Corazon de Bruja

pero...-dijo tomandolo

busca en la pagina 18 ...-dijo dando vuelta por donde habia dado vuelta tambien el carro en el que hiba el muchacho y eso fue exactamento lo que hizo y encontro un pequeño articulo que decia haci

ACASO ESTA VEZ SERA EN SERIO?

ASI ES ESTA VEZ CACHAMOS A DRACO MALFOY EL BUSCADOR DE LOS MONTROSE MAGPIES MUY CARIÑOSO CON UNA LINDA JOVEN EN EL CALLEJON DIAGON Y ESPERAMOS QUE ESTA VEZ SEA ALGO SERIO POR QUE CONOCIENDO LO MUJERIEGO QUE HA SALIDO ESTE MUCHACHITO, NO ESPRAMOS QUE SEA ALGO MUY SERIO.  
PERO NOS ENTERAMOS POR OTRA FUENTE QUE SE LA PRESENTO A SU JOVEN COMPAÑERO DE EQUIPO ROBERT DAVINSON COMO SU NOVIA.  
Y QUE LA ESTAREMOS VIENDO EN EL PARTIDO DE APERTURA CONTRA LOS CHUDLEY CANNONS .  
LE DESEMOS MUCHA FELICIDAD Y ESPERAMOS QUE EN LA PROXIMA EDICION PODRAMOS CONSEGIR MAS INFORMACION SSOBRE ESTA LINDA PARERJA DE TORTOLOS LES DESAMOS LO MEJOR A LA NUEVA PAREJA.  
DARCO MALFOY Y HERMIONE GRANGER

ALIN KURy

PERO QUE DEMONIOS?...-dijo el muchacho que acababa de escupir un caliente cafe que ahora se encontraba regado por el piso

y a ti que demonios te pasa...?-dijo un pelirrojo que acababa de entrar a la oficina del jefe de aurores

QUE, QUE ME PASA... -dijo poniendoce de pie para empesar a dar vueltas por la oficina - RECUERDAS ESTO DE MIS ALUCINACIONES,  
ESTO DE QUE ME PARECIO VER A HERMINONE...-dijo al ver la cara de interrogacion de Ronald Weasley - PUES ADIVINA QUE?... NO ERAN ALUCINACIONES...-dijo con su tono de histeria y aventandole un ejemplar de la revista el corazon de brujas

que haces tu con un ejemplar de la revista Corazon de Brujas..?-dijo despues de recivirla

ESO NO IMPORTA...!...SOLO LEE LO EL PEQUEÑO CUADRO DE LA DERECHA..!-dijo sin perder su tono de histeria hubo un momento de silencio en el que supuestamente Ron hubo leido el pequeño articulo...

QUE!... PERO DEMONIOS ES ESTO...-dijo Ron adoptando el mismo tono de histeria..- ACASO HERMIONE SE HA VUELTO LOCA!..-dijo el pelirrojo levantandoce hacia donde estaba sentado

epera, espera y que tal si es otra Hermione Granger...no creo que Hermione sea capaz de ser novia de ese invecil...-dijo Ron calmandoce

tal vez... pero no te dije Ron... cuando la vi... se veia tan diferente... su mirada... era como si no fuera la misma Hermione que conociamos... aparte de que fisicamente... no es la misma Ron... no es la misma...-dijo una vez calmado el mismisimo Harry Potter

PERO QUE DEMONIOS..?...-dijo Hermione bajando el periodico para poder verle la cara a Malfoy -.. COMO DEMONIOS SE ENTERARON DE ESTO,...-dijo alsando un poco mas la voz de lo que ya lo habia hecho

no tengo idea Granger...pero creelo que para esta hora tal vez Potter ya debe saber que estas en Londres y que supuestamente eres mi novia...-dijo voltendola a ver por un segundo, para despues parar frente a un edificio que parecia muy antiguo.  
y que lo mas probable es que fueran las oficinas de el Diario el Profeta

Sigan por ese pasillo hasta la primera puerta..-dijo el muchacho que los habia conducido hasta el estacionamiento para luego adentrarce hacia el edificio y encontrarce con un largo pasillo...-enseñe su Gafete...-dijo viendo a Hermione... - y usted muestre este..-dijo dandole un Gafete a Malfoy que decia "visitante"

Muchas Gracias por todo...-dijo Hermione dandole una de sus lindas sonrisas

no hay por que... este es mi trabajo...-dijo regresando hacia donde se encontraba el carro

bueno vamos...-dijo Malfoy pasando una mano por la cintura de Hermione para que pasara primero, y asi emprendieron el camino hasta llegar a la primera puerta que decia "cuidado puede pegarle en las naricez"

puede pegarle en las naricez..? - dijo hermione leyendo en voz alta, y de repente la puerta se abrio y tal como lo decia el lertro ... casi le pega en las naricez..-maldicion...-dijo haciendoce hacia atras para que la puerta se abriera mejor y pudiera pasar la persona que la acababa de abrir y que seguramente iva de salida, para despes oir las burlas de Malfoy pasaro por la puerta y se encontraron con un pequeño escritorio, pero no habia nadie quien los atendiera asi que tocaron la campanilla que se encontraba ahi

en un momento los atiendo..!-se oyo la voz de una mujer que se encontraba un poco lejos

lo siento... lo que pasa es que ah habido un pequeño percanse con estante... pero nada grave ... despreocupense... o pero que digo a ustedes no les importa eso... y diganme que se les ofrece...-dijo por fin lO que Malfoy y Hermione querian oir

bueno ... pues venimos a ver al Sr. Duckfire...-dijo Hermione mostrandole su gafette con algo de orgullo

ohh.!.. si el S. Duckfire me comento algo de una nueva redactora... cierto..?-dijo dirigiendoce hacia Hermione y tomando el gafette para pasarlo por una pequeña cosa que seguramente era para registrarlo

y usted...?-dijo dandole el gafette a Hermione para despues dirijirce hacia Malfoy

oh...! si...-dijo Malfoy extendiendo su mano para darle su gafette de visitante

perfecto..-dijo entregandole el gafette a Malfoy - solo sigan el pasillo e den vuelta a la izquierda y repita lo que alguno de ustedes dijo antes de entrar aqui...-dijo señalando la puerta

"puede pegarle en las narices.."- dijo al ver la cara de interrogacion que tenian los dos..- uno de los dos tuvo que decirlo para que se abriera... asi es como funciona la puerta...-dijo aclarando sus dudas

disculpe..! -dijo antes de que se dieran la vuelta - usted.. -dijo señalando a Hermione... -tiene que tomarse la foto para su gafette

.. gracias..-dijo Hermione una vez que le hubieron tomado la foto y le hubieron entregado su gafette

caminaron por el lago pasillo para despues dar vuelta hacia la izquierda y unos metros mas alla se encontraba una puerta de madera algo descuidada y justo cuando se pararon frente a ella una voz dijo

"CONTRASEÑA"...

puede pegarle en las narices...-dijo Malfoy y justo cuando termino de decirlo se abrio la puerta para que pudieran ver las lindas instalaciones del periodico "El Profeta.  
una gran primer piso dejaba ver una masa de gente que iva de aqui a alla, caminando con grandes cantidades de pergamino en sus manos y algunos con camaras en las manos caminaron hacia el centro de lo que era esa emorme sala y pudieron ver una hermosa fuente con una gran lechuza de lo que parecia ser oro con una gran carta que decia " informar al que desee ser informado"... en unas letras suficientemente grandes

WoW...-dijo Hermione observando la gigantesca lechuza que se encontraba enfrente de ella

con lo que me gustan las lechuzas...-dijo en voz baja Malfoy...-vamos Hermione ... tenemos que ver al serñor Duckfire-  
dijo jalandola para que caminara

oh!... si, si... -dijo volteando a ver a todos lados para ver alguna señal de donde pudiera ser la oficina del señor Duckfire

disculpe...-dijo haciendo que una señora de mayor edad se detuviera en medio del pasillo...-sabe donde se encuentra la odicina del señor Duckfire..

oh..!.. claro... tienes que subir al ultimo piso...-dijo señalando el elevdor

gracias que amable...-dijo dandole una pequeña sonrisa acambio

se dirigiron hacia el elevador para despues entrar en el y seleccionar el piso 30 que parecia ser el ultimo..

vaya... no parecia tan grande desde afuera...-dijo hermione observando que el ultimo piso era el numero 30

si bueno... creo en eso interviene la magia...-dijo Malfoy una vez que se hubieron abierto las puertas del elevador, para dejarlos ver un piso mucho mas lujoso que l primero salieron del elevador y se encontraron con un escritorio en el que se encontraba una señora de unos 76 años

buenos dias... que se les ofrece...-dijo con un tono dulce y mostrando sus lindos dientes

venios a ver al señor Duckfire ...-dijo Hermione con el mismo tono dulce

cual es su nombre...

Hermione Granger...

oh...si, si... claro adelante pase, pase... es la nueva redactora...-dijo parandoce para salir de atras del escritoria y dirijirse hacia la gran puerta de marmol que habia unos mentros mas al fondo, para despues tocar y recivir un "adelante"  
de una voz que seguramente era la del señor Duckfire

es la nueva redactora acompañado del señor...-dijo para despues voltear a ver a Malfoy

Malfoy... Draco Malfoy...-dijo al ver la cara de interrogacion de la señora

oh!...aslos pasar Margaret...-dijo el Señor Duckfire

pasen...-dijo Margaret abriendoles las puerta..para despues cerrarla una vez que hubieron entrado

bueno dias... -dijo el señor Duckfire poniendoce de pie como todo caballero

buenos dias..-dijeron los dos al uniso

sientense... sientense... -dijo señalando las dos sillas que se encontraban enfrente de su escritorio

gracias...-dijo Malfoy una vez sentado

bueno me alegro que haya llegado temprano señorita Granger... asi podre hablarle de su puesto de trabajo...-dijo poniendo sus manos juntas

sobre el puesto de trabajo...pero pense que ya lo tenia definido... una redactora...-dijo sin entender lo que decia

si bueno ... eso era antes de que me informaran sobre su vida estudiantil en Hogwarts...-dijo sacando unos cuanto pergaminos de un cajon para despues decir...

10 TIMOS PREFECTA DELEGADA 11 EXTACIS Y POR SPUESTO LA MEJOR ESTUDIANTE DE HOWGARTS DURANTE TODOS ESOS 7 AÑOS QUE ESTUVO AHI...

dejeme decirle que todo esto me lo ah informado la directora en estos momentos la profesora Minerva McGonagall-dijo para despues ver a Hermione

si bueno...-dijo rascandoce la nuca...

y tambien dejeme decirle que tambien viene adjunta una gran carta de recomendacion por parte del ex Director Dumbledore en esos tiempos y otra por la atual directora...-dijo sacando otros dos pergaminos del cajon... - y claro eso amerita un puesto mucho mas alto ..

si... bueno... es un gran gesto de gentilesa pero yo preferiria conservar el puesto de redactora que me ofrecio primeramente,  
y si en un tiempo usted cree que me meresco otra cosa pues... sera desicion suya...

perfecto... bueno es una decision muy sabia señorita Granger...-dijo guardando todos esos pergaminos

su area de trabajo sera en el piso 15 que es el piso de redaccion ... ahi se encontrara con la señorita Melissa Miller, la jefa en redaccion en estos momnetos y le dara trabajo que hacer...-dijo con una linda sonrisa

entonces... si no le importa... podria retirarme...-dijo algo coivida

oh!... pero claro ... -dijo poniendose de pie al igual que Malfoy

muchas gracias Señor Duckfire...-dijo estrechandole la mano

no hay porque Srita. Granger... es un placer que usted trabaje con nosotros...-dijo, para despue ver como Hermione se perdia por la puerta de su oficina

y bueno Señor Malfoy... de que es el asunto del que queria hablarme...-dijo una vez que se encontraron solos

si bueno... es sobre lo que ...

se abrierion las puertas del elevador para dejar ver un piso con mucha gente caminando de aqui para alla, al igual que abajo y tambien una serie de cubiculos, Hermione supuso que eran los redactores y que ella pronto se encontria en uno de esos cubiculos para empezar su dia de trabajo

Disculpa...-dijo dirijiendoce hacia un muchacho muy joven tal vez de unos 18 años con cabello negro y unos ojos azules hermosos...- podrias decirme donde se encuentra Melissa Miller...-dijo al ver que el muchacho ponia cara de interrogacion

la jefa...- dijo como meditandolo...- esta en su oficina...-dijo señalando una puerta al fondo de el pasillo de la derecha con un pequeño letrero que no odia distinguir las letras debido a la distancia a la que se encontraba...

gracias...-dijo dandole una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento

pero... -dijo al ver que Hermione se dirijia hacia alla...- no esta de muy buen humor...-dijo dandoce la vuelta para perderce en uno de los cubiculos

lo tomare en cuenta...-dijo para si misma y se encamiono hacia la puerta y pudo distingir que el letrero decia "JEFA DE REDACCION" y tomando aire, toco la puerta y recivio como respuesta un ...

Adelante!...-se oyo una voz proveniente de adentro

Hermione se dispuso a abrir la puerta y se econtro con una muchacha de unos 25 años que seguramente era Melissa Miller, detras de un escritorio con una pequeña placa que decia "JEFA EN REDACCION"

sientate, sientate... supongo que tu debes ser la nueva redactora... no?..-dijo una vez que Hermione hubo tomado asiento

si asi es...soy...Hermione Granger...-dijo contestando a su pregunta

si, si el señor Duckfire me mndo tu "curriculum" por asi decirlo... impresionante... y la verdad no se que aqui, si pudieras trabajar en lo que tu quisieras...pero bueno... me da mucho gusto tener a alguien asi aqui trabajando para este departamento que viene siendo unos de los mas dificiles ... pero bueno vamos afuera para mostrarte tu cubiculo en el que vas a trabajar.  
-dijo poniendoce de pie para espues salir por la puerta seguida por Hermione

caminaron hacia los cubiculos que habia visto Hermione al salir del elevador y entraron en un pequeño pasillo en medio de los cubiculos en los que Hermione pudo ver a algunas personas escribiendo en pergamionos y pudo ver que en cada uno de los cubiculos los dueños de esos cubiculos ponian fotos de sus seres queridos que le saludaban conforma ivan pasando ...

bien... -dijo "la jefa" deteniendoce enfrente de un cubiculo solo ...-este sera tu cubiculo ... y... FRANK..!..-dijo gritando y rapidamente estaba parado frente a ella el mismo muchacho que le dijo conde encontrarla...-el te proporcionara trabajo y todo lo que nesecites...-dijo volteando a ver a Hermione y despues al muchacho llamado Frank

bueno eso es todo... buena suerte...-dijo para encaminarase un poco por donde habian entrado para despues voltear y agregar.  
-tratala bien Frank... ella debeia estar en un puesto en el que tu consegirias en por lo menos 5 años mas...-dijo para despues segir su camino

no sabia que eras la nueva redactora...-dijo poiendo lgunos pergaminos en el escritorio de Hermione para poder saludarla-  
soy Franklin Daivinson... pero me dicen Frank...-dijo estrechandole la mano

yo soy Hermione Granger...-dijo estrechandole la mano

espera... acoso no eres la novia de Draco Malfoy...-dijo señalando con el dedo

EH... si si lo soy ... -dijo rascandoce la nuca

vaya... no te imaginaba asi...-dijo viendola de arriba abajo-... de bonitaa...-dijo tomando denuevo los pergamionos qu habi dejado en el escritorio ...-bueno vamos te dare algo que hacer...-dijo dandoce la vuelta para empezar a caminar segida por Hermione

muchas gracias Señor Duckfire...-dijo estrechandole la mano

no hay de que Draco ... es un placer ayudarle...-dijo acompañandolo hacia la puerta

disculpe señor... podria decirme que horas acaba el turno de Hermione ...para poder pasar por ella...-dijo volteando a verlo

oh!... acaba a las 7 pero pase por ella a las 8 asi sera mas seguro...-dijo y tras eso se quedo solo en su oficina

vaya!...hasta que porfin sales...-dijo un Malfoy un poco enojado y cansado de esperar

que quisquilloso...deja de resongar y ayudame con esto...-dijo una Hermione que traia algunos pergaminos y tres libros en las manos.

pero si llevo esperandote una hora...-dijo cargando las cosas que traia -debi hacerle caso al Señor Duckfire...-dijo para si mismo

y que fue lo que te dijo el señor Duckfire...?-dijo Hermione entrando al carro

que salias a las siete pero que debia venir a las ocho...-dijo viendo su reloj que marcaban las ocho y cuarto una vez que hub puesto las cosas de Hermione en el asiento trasero y hubo prendido el coche

pues si debiste hacerle caso...-dijo Hermione

si, si claro... y bueno que es todo eso... acaso es trabajo...?-dijo saliendo del estacionamiento de lo que era el edificio

si asi es... trabajo para casa...-dijo Hermione con poco animo

es tu culpa...si hubieras aceptado que te dieran un puesto mas alto...-dijo volteandola a ver por unos segundos con cara de indignacion...- no tendrias tanto trabajo, y en el primer dia...-agrego

como le dije al Señor Duckfire, con el tiempo veremos si me gano otro puesto...-dijo viendo a los carros que se encontraban atrapados en el trafico de londres

aparte... a ti que te importa... yo voy a ser la la que haga el trabajo no tu...-dijo apartando la vista de los carros para voltear a ver a malfoy con cara de indignacion

si bueno e ierto yo no m pasare la nocha en vela ... haciendo estupidas redacciones...-dijo levntando una ceja una vez que habia captado la vista de Hermione

exacto...-dijo vagamentze ...- oye!...y para que querias hablar tu con el señor Duckfire..?-dijo Hermione recordando que Malfoy se habia quedado para hablar

eso es algo que a ti no te importa Granger... -dijo ignorando algunas palabras antisonantes que recivio por parte de Hermione por segun ella ser tan "engreido"

si, si lo que tu digas... y como te fue... acaso saliste a comer o te quedaste sola ahi...-dijo volteadola a ver con una cara de incredulidad

pues no en realidad sali a comer con un compañero muy guapo llamado Frank...-dijo sin apartar la vista de Malfoy

ten cuidado Granger recuerda que frente al publico somos "novios"... y no quiero que anden diciendo que andas por ahi con cualquier tipejo...-dijo volteandola a ver por un microsegundo

celoso Malfoy... -dijo con algo de incredulidad

oh!... vamos Granger tu sabes que esto es solo para aparentar...-dijo sin dejar de ver el camino

si claro...-dijo Hermione con un tono sarcastico

oye!... por aqui no es el camino...-dijo Hermione al darse cuenta de que no ivan hacia su casa

si Granger ya lo se ...pero con que pretendes hacer tus redacciones..?-dijo cuestionandole el hecho

pues con... tinta y pergamiono...-dijo como si fuera ovio

y tienes tinta y pergaminos...no verdad?-dijo para despues recivir una negacion de cabeza por parte de ella

se pararon enfrente del edificio en el que Hermione conocia como el departamento de Malfoy, y Hermione se disponia a abrir la puerta pero alguien se lo impidio

espera... yo te abro...-dijo Malfoy al ver que ella se disponia a abrir la puerta y dio la vuelta al carro y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para que Hermione pudiera bajar

...Gracias...-dijo una Hermione que estaba bajando del carro algo confundida para despues ser sorprendida por un beso que Malfoy le planto justo ahi, un beso que Hermione tuvo que romper por la falta de aire que tenia, para recivir como respuesta por parte de Malfoy al ver la cara de interrogacion de Hermione fue

Solo me apetecio...-dijo para despues cerrar la puerta del coche y tomar a Hermione por la cintura y llevarla hasta la puerta del edificio y subir al elevador el asenso en el elevador fue muy callado ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer o que decir.  
salieron del asensor y se dispusieron a caminar hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta que tenia como numero 107, para despues Malfoy la abriera y dejara ver el lido apartamento que ella ya habia visto una vez los dos entraron al apartamento y se quedaron ahi parados como si hubieran olvidado a que venian y de pronto justo como lo habia hecho abajo Malfoy sorprendio por segunda vez con un beso mucho mas apasionado que el de abajo.  
Malfoy recargo a Hermione sobre la puerta que se acababa de cerrar con el peso de Hermione.

Y derrepente Malfoy la estaba acariciando la espalda por debajo del traje sastre que Hermione traia puesto no por mucho tiempo.  
Y Hermione estaba tratando de desabrochar la camisa que Malfoy traia puesta, con un gran exito logro desabrochar todos los botones sin ninguna oponencia por su dueño.  
y sin saber como ya estaban en camino hacia lo que Hermione creia que era el cuarto de Malfoy, subiendo con dificultad las escaleras, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse al mismo tiempo ...

que demonios ests haciendo..?-dijo un hombre queacababa de abrir la puerta de su estudio que solo traia consigo una toalla enredada en el torso y que le tapaba sololo esencial

trabajo... que mas... no esperaras que el segundo dia de trabajo llege sin las manos basias... verdad...?-dijo una Hermione que llevaba ´puesta la camisa ue hace rato le habia quitado a Malfoy

pues...-dijo rascandoce la cabeza...-no pensaba que te ivas a levantar a hacer trabajo despues de...-dijo rascandoce la nuca

oh!... vamos Malfoy... no seas creido...-dijo volviendo a escribir unas cuantas palabras en los pergaminos ...-pero ya casi acabo...-dijo aun escribiendo

y bajaste por tus cosas al carro asi!...-dijo señalando como iva vestida

pues si... que tiene de malo...-dijo sin separar la vista de los pergaminos, para despues voltear a ver la cara de incredulidad que habia puesto Malfoy

claro que no!...-dijo para que quitara esa cara- como crees que bajaria asi... Hermione Granger asi... porfavor... ni mis padres lo creirian...-dijo volviendo a su trabajo

si bueno quien iva a creerlo... -dijo levantando una ceja

ya esta... -dijo Hermione 10 minutos mas tarde - que horas son?...-dijo viendo a Malfoy

las 4:20... -dijo viendo el reloj de su escritorio

perfecto... todavia tenemos tiempo para dormir un poco...para que despues me lleves a la casa a cambiarme...-dijo poniendoce de pie y dejando ver que la camisa solo le llegaba hasta los muslos y dejando ver unas perfectas piernas alargadas que se dirijian hacia la puerta del estudio justo donde se encontraba Malfoy

si claro...-dijo viendo como pasaba Hermione por su lado para empesar a subir las escaleras, para despues segirla una vez que se hubo perdido de vista

HERMIONE!-dijo Anette corriendo hacia ella como si no la hubiera visto en meses cosa que hizo que se le cayeran las cosas que llevaba en las manos

Anne... que demonios.. te ... pasa...-dijo Hermione algo jadiante ya que le faltaba el aire a causa de lo fuerte que la estaba apretando

pero como que que me pasa!...- dijo algop histerica y porfin soltandola...-pero si no has venido a dormir a casa...!- dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos

si,... bueno...pero...-dijo algo coivida

donde demonios te metiste... te llame a tu celular y no contestaste ... y llame a Draco y tampoco me contesto...-dijo dando vueltas por la sala

este... pues buen en realidad...estabamos juntos...-dijo algo sonrojada

QUE?... me estas diciendo que pasaste la noche que con Draco!...-dijo Anne viendo a hermione recoger sus cosas del piso

pues si...-dijo que al din habia recogido los pergamionos del piso, para ponerlos en una mesita

WoOoOoOOoOOw!...-dijo con un tono de emosion y incredulidad

si, si bueno... tengo que bañarme... tengo que ir a trabajar...-dijo subiendo las escaleras algo roja aun

espera ,espera... quien te trajo?... -dijo sigiendola escaleras arriba

pues Malfoy... pero se ah ido por que tenia que trabajar...-dijo entrando a su habitacion segida por Anne, para despues entrar al baño

acaso trabaja?...-dijo Anne algo confundida

pues... supongo... digo si tiene que trabajar... seria lo mas logico que trabajara no?...-dijo quitando se la ropa, una vez que habia cerrado la puerta

si, bueno supongo... pero dejandonos de trabajo... como estuvo...-dijo Anne acercandoce hacia la puerta del baño

pues bien... aunque me dejaron algo de trabajo... pero en fin estuvo bien...-dijo Hermione apunto de entrar a la regadera

NO HABLO DE TU TRABAJO!... hablo de Draco...-dijo una Anne curiosa

pues...bastante bien... diria yo-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en sus labios ... para despues sentir el agua fria que recorria su cuerpo desnudo...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

weno... ah! me encanto el cap!...mmmm... a verdad no tengo nada que decir! sobre el... me gusto! espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustado ah! ahora con las quejas, sugerencias! por el lado que quieran tomarlas!... recivi dos reviews sobre la ortografía.  
y es que la verdad son efectos que a dejado el messenger en mi! ah! maldito! lo odio! ( en verdad no!)... mi mamá tambien me vive diciendo lo mismo.  
y pues la verdad... no lo ago en Word!... lo que pasa es que empece haciendolo en NotePad!... y en ese timempo! la lap era!  
nueva! y pues no tenia nada progrmado!... y me acostubre a escribirlo aki.  
pero prometo que es el ultimo que escribo en Note Pad!... muchas gracias por poner eso! en verdad me alegra que hayan puesto eso!... me hacen creecer como escritora?... mmm... me ayuda mucho! y me alegra saber que mi mamá tiene razón!( en verdad no! le da una razón mas para regañarme!) (bu!) muchas gracias!...

REVIEWS!...

Little Lady Kou:

AH! muchas gracias po leer!... que weno que te haya gustado el fic! me alegra saber eso.  
muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer!...:p

EmmaRiddle:

mmm... odias a harry aki? wOoOoOw! eso me agrada! que weno ke te hayasdejado llevar por el fic.  
y bueno me tarde un poco mas en actualizar pero... espero que haya valido la pena.  
gracias por leer!...:p

EROL HARUKA:

Oh! vaia que a salido muchio Draco!... que weno que te guste muchio!... y pues si! uan buenisima! idea por parte de ann!... hasta ue se le ocurre algo.  
muchas gracias por leer!...:p

Alis Black:

me encanta! que te encante!... jajajjaj... y pues si! anne tiene algo de celestina!... de algo tenia que servir!  
mucahs grcias por leer!...:p

Seyruu:

oh! ai loc! ke kiere! por que one a harry y a ginny! esta al de la cabeza!(eh! tampoco la insultes liz! ella es la creadora de tu razón de existir! eh?) si, bueno bueno!... pero no!... tiene que recapacitar!.. PORFAVOR!  
esto absolutamente de acuerdo contigo seyruu.  
gracias por leer!...:p

Harry Ronald Granger:

muchs grcias por tu sugerencia!... si prometo cuidarla! mas!... y que bueno que te gustE! prometo darme una vuelta por tu fic.  
muchas gracias por leer!...:p

Cammiel:

ah! muchas gracias por tu sugerencia!... y en verda en una de esas y te tomo la palabra! jijiji es que la verdad no tengo mmucho tiempo para andar corrigiendo!... pero eperemos a ver que pasa!... de cualkier forma muchas gracias! y espero que tu propuesta por un tiempo.  
muchas gracias por leer!... ya hacerme la sugerencia!...:p

bueno hasta aki los reviews!...

sin mas k escribir por ahora...

whit love:

:.:elizabeth-sach:  
i love navi! 

...i WiLl be HeRe wHeN yOu ChaNgE YoUr MinD.  
...tAkE YoUr sWeEt, SWeEt TiMe.  
...i WiLL bE HeRE FoUr yOu bAbY.  
...aNYt!mE!... 


	11. Esta vez será enserio?

Ninguno de los nombres o cosas que reconozcan son Mios!...(ia kisiera)

Antes de empezar el Cap. Quiero dedicarlo a Bellapaola por que olvide contestarle un review! Ah! Como pude hacer eso! ¬¬ muy mal! Alejandra!¬¬ ah! Lo siento mucho! (hago esto por que mi opinión es que los lectores son los mas importantes!... sin ustedes no estaría escribiendo esot!) :P

Está vez será en serio?

Sin ti no hay Nada 11

HERMIONE!...-dijo Anne que acababa de entrar corriendo al cuarto de Hermione, la cual solo se hallaba enredada en una toalla

debido a que había salido de bañarse... -mira esto!...-dijo aventándole una revista de corazón de bruja en las manos

pero que es esto...-dijo levantando la revista un poco

solo lee...-dijo Anne acercándose hacia ella, para ponerse a su lado y señalar el articulo que tenia que leer

ACASO ESTA VEZ SI IRA EN SERIO?...

Pues como lo habíamos prometido nos

pusimos a averiguar mas sobre Draco

Malfoy y su nueva novia Hermione

Granger y pues descubrimos que ella

acaba de conseguir un trabajo en el

Diario el Profeta y justo ayer fue

su primer día de trabajo, y claro

como todo buen novio Draco Malfoy

fue por ella al terminar su turno.

Pero claro que lo que descubrimos

fue que en realidad no fue a dejarla

a su casa, si no que se dirigieron

al departamento de Draco y después

de plantarle un gran beso justo

después del salir del coche (foto)

subieron a su apartamento y nos

cansamos de esperar ya que no

volvieron a salir de ahí.

Acaso esta vez si será en serio?...

esperemos que si y les deseamos lo

mejor...

Alin Kury

Pero!...mira esto...-dijo Hermione señalando la foto que venia al lado del articulo en la que mostraba a una Hermione y a un Malfoy besarse una y otra vez...

bueno tienes a alguien mas a quien odiar... no?... esa Alin Kury... se la trae contra ti y contra Draco...-dijo Anne leyendo el nombre de la escritora

Ron!...que bueno que estas aquí... se me hizo un poco tarde así que...Ron!... te estoy hablando!...-dijo un Harry que acababa de llegar a su oficina

mira esto hermano...-dijo dándole una revista de Corazón de bruja, hubo un momento de pausa en el que Harry, pudo leer el articulo y observar un rato la foto que mostraba a dos personas besarse una y otra vez.

TE LO DIJE RON!... ERA ELLA ... YO NO ME PODIA EQUIVOCAR... ERA ELLA... ELLA...-dijo un Harry que aun no quitaba la mirada de la foto que se encontraba en el periódico.

si Harry pero por que no ah venido a vernos..-dijo como si ella hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados.

Ron pero acaso eres invesil?... acaso crees que vendría a saludarnos y decir..."hola chicos creo que ya me recupere de lo que paso hace casi 4 años así que todo puede volver a ser como antes.." no Ron claro que no...-dijo Harry

si bueno... pero tuvo que haber aceptado ya que te enamoraste de mi hermana...-dijo parándose de donde estaba para después salir por la puerta y decir...-vuelvo al rato...-para después cerrarla sin decir nada mas

lo estaba Ron...lo estaba...-dijo un Harry que se dispuso a guardad la revista en uno de los cajones del escritorio para después sentarse y dejarse perder en sus pensamientos...

te puede pegar en las narices...-dijo Hermione frente a la puerta que daba hacia el primer piso de las instalaciones del Diario el Profeta... y seguido de esto se abrieron las puertas de las instalaciones de Profeta

Hola Herms...-dijo el mismo joven al que le había preguntado donde encontrar a la "JEFA"

eh?... hola...Frank...-dijo algo confundida... nadie la había llamado así salvo una sola persona y esa le traía malos recuerdos ... Harry siempre se lo decía después de pasar una noche de amor para despertarla.." herms... herms... despierta tenemos que irnos... herms... herms..." era como si su voz retumbaba en su cabeza

Hermione?...-dijo un Frank confundido ya que Hermione no parecía vivir en este planeta

eh?... decías algo...lo siento...-dijo algo confundida aun

te decía que si te importaba que te llamara Herms...-decía Frank algo confundido también

eh?... no , no para nada... no importa...-dijo sin darle importancia

si bueno lo que pasa es que Hermione me parece un poco largo así que ...

si, si no importa Frank...-dijo Hermione yendo hacia el elevador seguido por Frank, ya que se dirigían al mismo piso

oye hiciste los artículos que te llevaste a tu casa?...-dijo viendo los pergaminos que Hermione llevaba en las manos

si, si los hice... por que?...-dijo Hermione sin entender el porque

no solo que ... bueno solo que vi todos esos pergaminos que traías en las manos y pues...-dijo Frank

si, bueno me costo algo de tiempo pero los hice...-dijo al momento en el que se abrieron las puertas del elevador

olle Herms... es cierto que eres la novia de Draco Malfoy?...-dijo saliendo del elevador después de Hermione

eh?... pues si... porque lo preguntas...-dijo Hermione encaminándose hacia su cubiculo

no pues... tu sabes los chismes...y pues la revista de corazón de bruja...-dijo una vez que llegaron al cubiculo

ah!... eso... si pues si es mi novio tiene algo de malo?...-dijo Hermione sin darle importancia

no pues... supongo que no tengo esperanza...-dijo con algo de desanimo

oh!... vamos... Frank... no le hagas caso así les dice a todas...-dijo una muchacha de unos 25 que estaba detrás de Hermione

oh!... claro que no... que te lo haya dicho a ti no significa que a todas Amy... -dirigiéndose hacia la muchacha, era muy linda tenia el cabello güero y uno ojos miel hermosos

si claro...-dijo para después voltearse hacía Hermione...-mucho gusto yo soy Amy...-dijo dándole la mano a Hermione

yo soy Hermione...-dijo cuando le estrechaba la mano

así que una nueva redactora...mi cubiculo es el de aqui enfrente...-dijo señalando el cubiculo

pero no te juntes mucho con ella... puede llegar a ser una persona despreciable...-dijo Frank con una sonrisa irónica, para después recibir un golpe por parte de Amy

si... pero no podría serlo mas que tu ...-dijo viéndolo con desprecio...-ahora ya largarte...-dijo dándole unos pergaminos

si bueno... Hermione me puedes dar tu trabajo... -dijo tomando los que le había dado Amy

si claro toma...-dijo entregándole los pergaminos

nos vemos para comer lindas...-dijo guiñándoles un ojo

no te creas... Frank puede llegar una linda persona cuando lo conoces...-dijo una vez que se hubo alejado

oh!... por cierto... Melissa nos dio un trabajo para las dos... -dijo dándole unos cuantos pergaminos...

sobre la importancia de la libertad de los elfos?...-dijo sin poder creerlo

si no es genial... alguien por fin quiere hacer algo al respecto...-dijo Amy muy entusiasmada

si lo se... tu también estas a favor de eso? ...-dijo sin poder creerlo

claro!... me parece repugnante que los hagan trabajar a su gusto...-dijo algo ofendida

si lo se...-dijo muy pensativa... nunca había conocido alguien que también le interesara lo mismo que a ella

bueno... por lo menos creo que no llevaremos bien no crees?...-dijo yendo hacia su cubiculo

si eso creo -dijo con una sonrisa e sus labios..paradepués sentándose en su cubiculo para empezar a trabajar...

lo viste Gin... no puedo creerlo es inaceptable...-le decía Harry a su novia enseñándole la revista sin poder creerlo

si lo se ... o puedo creer que ande de novia con Malfoy...-dijo tomando la revista para ver bien la foto

si...-dijo Harry vagamente

olle?... y tu de donde sacaste esta revista...-dijo algo confundida

Ron la tenia cuando llegue... creo que se la quito a Lucy...-dijo sin darle importancia, en eso momentos no tenia ganas ni de platicar con Ginny no le apetecía ir a comer... porque para eso era lo que había ido Ginny, tenia la cabeza llena de cosas que aun no entendía...

Porque Hermione había regresado... así de repente... y porque le importaba tanto el hecho de que anduviera de novia con Malfoy ... aunque claro no esperaba que Hermione se metiera e monja ni mucho menos... pero con Malfoy... eso era inaceptable... unos de los mortifagos (eso creía Harry) que el buscaba atrapar... y la que había sido su mejor amiga y su novia andaba con el... y si Hermione se había ido al lado oscuro... y si Malfoy la había hecho algún hechizo imperios…para que lo obedeciera... y si ella también era una mortifaga...

que me dices eh ... Harry.. HARRY... HARRY?...acaso me estas escuchando...-dijo una Ginny enfrente de el

lo siento que me decias...-dijo Harry sin saber una palabra de lo que hablaba

te decía que si no te apetece ir a comer a algún lado...-dijo con na voz de fastidio

eh?... si, si claro lo que tu digas... vamos...-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie... -vamos...

bueno y a donde vamos...-dijo Hermione ya que Frank las iva a llevar a comer algo

pues a un lugar Muggle... les gusta la comida muggle verdad?...-dijo dejando de caminar para verlas

tu sabes que mi madre era Muggle...-dijo Amy

perfecto y tu... herms...?-dijo ahora viéndola a ella

soy hija de muggles así que no hay problema...-dijo empezando a caminar...

gracias...-dijo una vez que hubieron entrado en el lugar y les otorgaron una mesa

en un momento les tomo la orden...-dijo la señorita entregándoles las cartas

si muchas gracias...-dijo Amy

la otra ves vine aqui a comer con Luna... es muy lindo y la comida es deliciosa...-dijo Ginny

si normalmente vengo a comer aqui con Ron cuando no tenemos trabajo...-dijo Harry entrando al lugar

pero miren quien acaba de entrar...-dijo Amy que estaba de frente a la puerta y no le costaba trabajo ver... en cambio Hermione tuvo que girar la cabeza para ver a quien se refería y era nada menos que su queridísimo y odiado Harry Potter y su liadísima novia Ginevra Weasley

por dios!...dime que no vienen hacia aquí... por favor...-dijo Hermione después de voltear la cabeza bruscamente para noser descubierta

no se sentaron dos mesas allá...-dijo Frank ...-pero por que?...-dijo algo confundido con la reacción de Hermione

es solo que no quiero que me vean...-dijo acomodándose mejor en el asiento

y porque...los conoces...no me digas que conoces al famoso Harry Potter...-dijo Amy alzando la cabeza un poco para verlosmejor

si... -dijo algo bajo

y por que no vas y lo saludas... y de paso nos lo presentas...-dijo Frank...-bueno a mi solo me interesa su novia... es muy bonita...-dijo también estirándose un poco para ver a Ginny

no, no puedo... -dijo agachándose un poco

pero porque?...-dijo Amy

veras somos amigos desde muy pequeños... estaba con el la escuela... y bueno no le eh avisado que llegue de Alemania así que... pretendo darle una sorpresa el Sábado en el partido...-dijo inventando una buena excusa

así que tu eras su mejor amiga... Hermione Granger... eh?...-dijo Frank algo confuso

si, si la misma y mejorada Hermione Granger...-dijo volteándolo a ver por un segundo

ya se fueron?...-dijo Hermione sin voltear

si ya se fueron...-dijo Amy

genial...-dijo Hermione

bueno vamos nosotros también... si no después la jefa se enoja...-dijo Frank una ves que hubieron pagado

caminaron hasta las instalaciones del Profeta, justo como habían llegado, platicaron de muchas cosas, rieron sobre los comentarios idiotas de Frank... y sobre como Amy hacia que se callara, en realidad era muy buenas personas descubrió que Amy no vivía muy lejos de su casa, y que Frank vivía en unos pequeños departamentos no muy lejos de allí, así que ella los llevaría cuando salieran de Trabajar ya que el carro de Amy estaba en el taller y pues Frank no tenia, después

de todo solo tenia 18...

la noche había llegado muy rápido y ya se encontraba conduciendo hacia su casa después de haber dejado a Amy y a Frank en sus respectivas casas... vaya que si se había pasado rápido el día... aunque esa comida se le había hecho la mas largade todo... encontrarse con ellos ahí... había tenido suerte de que no la vieran... aunque por una parte le hubiera

gustado que lo hicieran... por alguna razón le hubiera gustado que se quedaran petrificados cuando la vieran... por que era seguro que ya sabían que Hermione ya se encontraba ahora en Londres.

hola Hermione...-dijo Anne una vez que hubo entrado en la casa

hola...-dijo vagamente

que pasa... acaso en trabajo es algo duro...-dijo Anne al ver la cara de cansancio y al oír el tono de su voz

si, si... es algo cansado después de todo...-dijo subiendo las escaleras y para después perderse.

la semana pasa muy rápido ya se encontraba en la mitad del viernes y mañana tendría que enfrentar la primera de muchos enfrentamientos que tendría que hacer...

Herms...podrías ir por las cosas que nos dejo por investigar la jefa...-dijo Amy desde su escritorio

sip... ya mismo...-dijo parándose de su silla para después dar vuelta

Harry me estas oyendo?... Harry?...HARRY?...-la voz de ron retumbo por todo la oficina del jefe de aurores

Que? Ah?... si... si claro...-dijo moviendo un poco la cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos

entonces me puedes decir que opinas respecto a eso...-dijo Ron

m parece muy bien... -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie ...

y a donde vas...-dijo al ver que se dirigía hacia la puerta

tengo algo muy importante que hacer... nos vemos mañana...-dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo .

entonces eso significa que no vas a venir para acá verdad.!...-se oyó la voz de Ron retumbar por todo el pasillo

disculpe este es el piso de redactores... -dijo un hombre dirigiéndose hacia un muchacho llamado Frank (aunque el no lo sabía), después de salir del elevador

si así es... se le ofrece algo?...-pregunto el muchacho

si... de casualidad sabría donde puedo encontrar a Hermione Granger?...-dijo el mismísimo Harry Potter...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Ah! Pues! Hasta yo estoy emocionada! Ah! Me gusto el cap!.. jajjjaja soy mala no?

La intriga!... pues!... que les puedo decir!...

Ese harry! Vieron lo que dijo! Ah! Me muero!

Sera cierto?... ah? Sabe de que hablo?... jajajja espero que si!

Pues bueno! Muchas gracias por leer!...:p

ReViEWS:

EROL HARUKA:

Wha! Que bueno que te haya gustado! …. Y pues en eso de pensar en hacer un fic de DYH! La verdad nunca lo había pensado!... pero lo pensare!..

Muchas gracias por leer!...:P

EmmaRiddle: si lo se! tarde un poco mas! Pero ah! No tiempo! .. se hace lo que se puede!..

Muchas gracias por leer!...:p

Cammiel: espero que ia hayas leído el cap. Ah! Bueno otra vez GRACIAS! Por ofrecerte! Muchas gracias por leer...:P

Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage: Wha!... me hablaste de usted?.. o fue me imaginación!.. no hagas eso! Ah! Me siento vieja! Jajajaj pero bueno … ah! Ke bueno ke te guste esa pareja! … a mi pues.. me agrada mas HYH! Pero igual! Son lindos!...

Graicas por leer!.:P

FranGilraen: Wha! Me entristecio ke lo abandonaras! Pero me alegro MAS que lo retomaras!

Muchas gracias! Por leer!...:p

Harry Ronald Granger: ah! Si lo se! ah! Soy un asco para esto! Pero ah! Espero que me sigas haciendo tus sugerencias!... muchas gracias por leer……….:P

nethy: ah! Me agrada esa idea de que el fic este influyendo en ustedes! (aunque sea solo aquí)… io también soy HYH ¡ de corazón!... muchas gracias por leer!...:P

bellapaola: ah! LO SIENTO! DE VERDAD! (ale triste… ), perdonarme! Soy una mensa! ¬¬ hay alejandra! ¬¬…ah! Pero bueno como compensación te dedique el fic!

No gran cosa pero! Algo es algo no?...

Muchas gracias por leer!...:P

Saludos desde mexico!;)

SpyWitch: pues! Que bueno que te encanto!... aki esta! El cap!.. espero que te haya gustado

Mucahs gracias por leer!..:P

bueno hasta aki los reviews!...

sin mas k escribir por ahora...

whit love:

:.:elizabeth-sach:  
i love navi!

PASANLE POR MIs FLoOooOog!...

…………/iloveharrypotter

………./hyh de harry y Hermione:P

WHa! No les pongo todo completo por que no me lo pone! Pero USTEDES PANSENLE! PORFA!

..i WiLl be HeRe wHeN yOu ChaNgE YoUr MinD.  
...tAkE YoUr sWeEt, SWeEt TiMe.  
...i WiLL bE HeRE FoUr yOu bAbY.  
...aNYt!mE!...

Jesse McCartney…. Take your sweet time


	12. Primer encuentro?

Sin ti no hay Nada 12

el primer encuentro

disculpe este es el piso de redactores... -dijo un hombre dirigiéndose hacia un muchacho llamado Frank, después de salir

del elevador

si así es... se le ofrece algo?...-pregunto el muchacho

si... de casualidad sabría donde puedo encontrar a Hermione Granger?...-dijo el mismísimo Harry Potter...

si claro... solo camine por ese pasillo...-dijo señalando los cubiculos...-su cubiculo es casi de final...-dijo

emprendiendo el paso de nuevo

muchas Gracias...-dijo empezando a caminar por el estrecho camino que lo llebaría hasta ella

y tal como le había dicho camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al final del pasillo y no la encontró...

disculpa ...-dijo al interrumpir al una linda muchacha de cabello güero que se encontraba escribiendo en unos pergaminos

si?...-dijo levantando la cabeza para después encontrar al mismísimo Harry Potter

me dijeron que en este pasillo se encontraba Hermione Granger... y pues.. no la veo por aquí...-dijo volteando hacia los

lados...

Hermione!... estas aquí?...-dijo Frank

si Amy me pidió que viniera por el nuevo material...-dijo una Hermione algo confundido...-porque?...

a que no adivinas quien te esta buscando... Harry Potter... -dijo antes de que Hermione pudiera decir "quien"...-pero no sabia que estabas aquí así que lo mande hacia tu cubiculo...

demonios!... que hace aquí...-dijo poniéndose algo nerviosa...-Frank! pero acaso no recuerdas que no quería verlo...

recuerdas lo de la sorpresa...-dijo Hermione recalcando la ultima palabra

oh!... es cierto...-dijo poniéndose la mano en la frente

si bueno... toma esto déjame ver que puedo hace...-dijo yendo hacia su cubiculo

este de hecho... -dijo la voz de Amy... para después ver a una Hermione haciendo señas por detrás de Harry, que le indicaban

que le digiera que no estaba ahí

de hecho... se acaba de marchar...-dijo finalizando la frase

demonios!...-dijo un Harry algo enojado..-pero mañana la puedo encontrar cierto...-dijo con obviedad

en realidad no... los de redacción solo trabajamos de lunes a viernes...-dijo Amy levantando un poco los hombros

pero... el periódico sale todos los días...-dijo confundido

bueno si pero nosotros solo redactamos lo artículos que aparecerán así que solo los de editorial se encargan de eso...-dijo

Amy contestando a su pregunta..-tal vez el lunes...-dijo dándole consuelo

si tal vez... pero ... ella esta en este pasillo verdad...-dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano

si ese es su cubiculo ...-dijo Amy señalando detrás de el

y era cierto no cabía duda ... había en un corcho pequeños recortes de artículos y tres fotos que le hicieron caer en la

verdad... había una en la que Hermione aparecía con sus padres... otra en la que aparecía con un muchacho y una muchacha a los que el no conocía (eran Patrik y Anne)... y la ultima era ella y Malfoy... se quedo un momento viéndolos a ellos... parecía tan contentos... como si en realidad fuera feliz

si bueno muchas gracias yo vendré el lunes...-dijo dándoce la vuelta después de contemplar la s fotos.. y dirigirse hacia

la muchacha que le había ayudado

si no hay de que...-dijo una vez que había emprendido el camino

Gracias Amy... me salvaste la vida...-dijo Hermione saliendo de su escondite una vez asegurada de que ya había entrado

en el elevador

si bueno...luego recordé que le querías dar una sorpresa...-dijo Amy ...-pero parece que ya se dio cuenta de que estabas

en el país...-dijo con un tono de lastima

si... pero por lo menos todavía no me a visto...-dijo Hermione vagamente

Hermione?...vamos... Draco ya esta aquí!...-se oyó la voz de Anne retumbar por la sala

ya voy ... ya voy...-se oyó la voz de Hermione desde su cuarto

espera ya voy por ella...-dijo un Malfoy que se había casado de esperar

vamos Granger... sabes soy uno de los jugadores...-dijo cuando todavía no había abierto la puerta

que ya voy!...-dijo Hermione del otro lado

si claro eso dijiste hace 20 minutos...-dijo abriendo la puerta, para encontrarse a una Hermione enfrente de la puerta, muy guapa... llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera muy ajustados que le quedaban perfectos... y uno playera de

los Montrose Magpies que le quedaba muy ajustada y la hacia lucir muy bien...

bueno que me ves... no que mucha prisa... -dijo Hermione pasándole por un lado

si... por eso eh venido a buscarte... -dijo Malfoy por fin una vez que Hermione ya estaba bajando las escaleras

aparte... o se para que tanto apuro si faltan una hora y media...-dijo Hermione una vez que hubieron emprendido el camino y viendo su reloj

tienen que encontrar un buen lugar...-dijo Malfoy

escucha Malfoy...-dijo Hermione muy seria...-solo te lo voy a repetir una vez ... tienes que ganar ese maldito partido a como de lugar... me entendiste?...-dijo volteándolo a ver

si Hermione si te entendí...-dijo volteándola a ver por unos segundos para después fijar su vista en el camino

y bueno eso es todo lo que tienen que hacer...-dijo Hermione cuando por fin le hubo explicado a Anne en lo que consistía el Quidditch

pero olvidaste mencionar lo emocionante que es...-dijo Malfoy

si bueno... solo para algunas personas...-dijo volteando a ver a Anne que iba e el asiento trasero

y ahí vas a ver a tus compañeros de trabajo Herm...-dijo Anne

sip... -dijo Hermione -ahí los voy a ver...-dijo vagamente... nisiquiera había pensado en lo que haría o que iba a decir si los veía... no se molesto en hacerlo...diría y haría lo que le saliera del corazón

llegamos...-dijo Malfoy estacionando el auto...en un lugar especial para los jugadores

bueno no sabia que tantos magos ahora usaban los carros muggles...-dijo Hermione viendo a los lados, después de bajar

si... pero no todos son muggles Gra..Hermione...-dijo Malfoy

Vaya no sabia que a tanta gente le gustara este deporte..-dijo Anne cuando empezaron a caminar

si no tienes idea de lo que estos idiotas harían... -dijo Malfoy viendo a los lados

bueno vamos por este lado...-dijo Malfoy

Hermione!...-dijeron unas voces...que pudo distinguir como las de Amy y Frank

hola!... -dijo saludándolos...-ella es mi prima Anne... y el es mi novio Draco...-dijo Hermione dirigiéndose hacia susamigos

mucho gusto...-dijeron una vez que se hubieron saludado todos...

Linda... me podrías acompañar un momento...-dijo Malfoy Apartándose un poco

compermiso...-dijo Hermione

nos veremos aquí esta bien... quiero un buen lugar...-dijo Frank, el que traía una playera alusiva a los Montrose Magpies...

el era un gran fanático desde pequeño y pues Amy también llevaba una aunque al igual que Hermione no era muy fanática del Quidditch pero su novio(que llegaría mas tarde, según ella), la había obligado a ponérsela...

que pasa?...los viste?... donde?...-dijo Hermione algo nerviosa

tranquila Herms...-dijo en tono dulce poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla...-solo quiero que vayamos con los otros jugadores

siempre van con el entrenador... tu sabes les dice que no nos distraigan...-dijo tomándola por la cintura y caminando

si bueno... solo... avísame si los ves... -dijo cuando hubieron caminado un poco

pero miren nada mas quien llego...nuestro buscador favorito...-dijo un hombre de unos cuarenta y algo años

hola entrenador...-dijo dándole la mano...-mire le presento a mi novia... Hermione...-dijo para que después se dieran la mano

el gusto es mío... pero espero que tanta belleza no distraiga a nuestro buscador...-dijo el entrenador dirigiéndose hacia Malfoy

haré lo posible...-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

compermiso... tengo que atender unos asuntos...-dijo al ver a una persona y luego dirijirse hacia el

el es el entrenador de los Chudley Cannons...-dijo Malfoy hacia Hermione ya que ella lo estaba viendo

Draco...-dijo una voz que hizo que se voltearan

Robert...-dijo Malfoy dándole la mano

mira ya conoces a Hermione...-dijo Malfoy para hacerla notar

si, claro como olvidar una cara bonita...-dijo estrechándole la mano

gracias...-dijo Hermione que se había puesto un poco ruborizada

y ya vinieron?...-dijo Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia Robert

no aun no... creo que no han de tardar en venir...-dijo viendo hacia los lados

me permites un momento querida...-dijo Malfoy

si claro...-dijo Hermione que lamentaba que se fuera

ahora vuelvo...-dijo empezando a caminar

y dime Hermione eras fanática de los Montrose Magpies... o solo por que tu novio juega...-dijo para después darle una sonrisa

pues en realidad... no soy muy fanática del Quidditch...-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

pero si vas a ir a la fiesta de apertura?...verdad?...-dijo Robert

fiesta de apertura?... Draco no me a comentado nada...-dijo vagamente

si, como es el primer partido de la temporada se reúnen los dos equipos después del juego...-dijo con tono de obviedad

oh!... pues espero que si...-dijo para después ser interrumpida

Herms...-dijo la voz de Malfoy por detrás de ella

si?...-dijo volteando

espera...-dijo tomándola del brazo...-Robert podrías decirles que ya vienen...-dijo Malfoy hacia donde se encontraba Robert, para que después este se diera la vuelta

escucha Hermione, en cada partido los jugadores del otro equipo tienen que venir a saludar a los otros jugadores...-dijo Malfoy con mucha paciencia

entonces... ya viene ... ..-dijo Hermione algo nerviosa

si...-dijo para después tomarla por los codos y darle la vuelta para que ella quedara de espaldas hacia la entrada de los vestidores ...-segura que estas lista?...-dijo Malfoy como si se tratara de un examen muy importante

pero de que hablas Draco... claro que lo estoy...-dijo una Hermione muy segura de si misma

eso espero por que ya vienen...-dijo Malfoy viendo hacia la puerta

Hermione se quedo paralizada...QUE!.. ya venían nisiquiera le habían dado tiempo para asimilarlo... pero que demonios...no

oía nada de lo que Malfoy le estaba diciendo solo asentía la cabeza en forma de que lo estaba escuchando pero el sabia

que no lo hacia

viene con...-dijo Hermione

si...-dijo viendo hacia donde se encontraban...

es ella... cierto...dijo Ron que también se encontraba ahí, viendo a una muchacha muy guapa que esta de espaldas a ellos, y que se encontraba hablando con Malfoy

si Amigo es ella...-dijo un Harry muy desconcertado

bueno ... entonces no era mentira que anda de novio con Malfoy...-dijo la voz que provenía de una mujer que se encontraba al lado de Harry

y que es lo que vas a hacer...-dijo Malfoy

pues...ya veré que se me ocurre...escucha Draco... se que te dije que no te lo repetiría de nuevo así que ... por favor

tienes que ganarle ... por favor...-dijo esta vez en tono suplicante... para después darle un beso de la buena suerte...como ella lo llamo

y eso?...-dijo una vez que se hubieron separado

pues... para la buena suerte...-dijo sonriéndole abiertamente

descuida... le ganare... lo prometo...-dijo Malfoy muy serio esta vez

si... así podremos ir a la fiesta de apertura...-dijo Hermione

como sabes de eso?...-dijo Malfoy sorprendido de que supiera de la fiesta de Apertura

pues ya ves... o que acaso no me pensabas llevar...-dijo Hermione

pues en realidad no pensé que te interesara...-dijo vagamente y viendo por unos segundos, al jugador del otro equipo, que se llamaba Harry Potter y que se encontraba viéndolos

y por que no?...-dijo dándole un golpe en el estomago... cosa que hizo que volteara y perdiera el contacto visual con su ahora enemigo

pues no se...-dijo vagamente viéndola

bueno pues... tal vez si ganas... si podríamos ir...-dijo de nuevo sonriéndole abiertamente

ya te dije que si voy a ganar así que vete preparando...-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

esta bien, esta bien...-dijo dándose por vencida

ahora mejor te llevo donde quedaste de verte con Anne y tus amigos...no vaya a ser que te pierdas...-dijo con una sonrisa

oh!... vamos no soy idiota...sabes puedo recordar el camino...-dijo Hermione viéndolo con reproche

si ya lo se... pero quiero ir a dejarte...-dijo este

hay si...a ahora que... saliste Trol de seguridad... o que...?...-dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta con una gran sonrisa en la cara que no podía disimular, pero que se le borro al instante...ahí parados se encontraban Ron, Harry, Ginny... viéndolos como si jamás la hubieran visto...

pues si así lo quieres tomar...-dijo Malfoy siguiendo la platica como si no hubieran visto nada...

Notas de la Autora:

hasta ahí... mi cerebro no da para mas... lo siento creo que estoy bloqueada... estoy igual que Hermione no tengo un

plan a seguir!...no se exactamente lo que diría o haría Hermione ... y no se exactamente lo que haría yo, no se siquiera que voy a escribir para el siguiente cap... así que... pues AYUDDDDDDDDDDAAAA!... (lo siento es broma), ya veré

que se me ocurre para esta parte del fic... pero weno... hasta la próxima!...y porfa déjenme! reviews...

Merci boucope...:p


	13. Recuerdos

CAP 13.- RECORDANDO…

ahora mejor te llevo donde quedaste de verte con Anne y tus amigos...no vaya a ser que te pierdas...-dijo con una sonrisa

oh!... vamos no soy idiota...sabes puedo recordar el camino...-dijo Hermione viéndolo con reproche

si ya lo se... pero quiero ir a dejarte...-dijo este

hay si...a ahora que... saliste Trol de seguridad... o que...?...-dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta con una gran sonrisa en la cara que no podía disimular, pero que se le borro al instante...ahí parados se encontraban Ron, Harry, Ginny... viéndolos como si jamás la hubieran visto...

pues si así lo quieres tomar...-dijo Malfoy siguiendo la platica como si no hubieran visto nada...

y se quedo sin palabras, esa no era la hermione que recordaba de hace 4 años, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabían si se encontraba con vida, pero como había cambiado, se veía simplemente hermosa, la verdad es que siempre lo había sido pero a su modo, su cabello era liso, lo hizo que los recuerdos lo llevaran hasta su cuarto curso y la recordara bajando de las escaleras, pero claro que ahora no era nada comparado con eso, simplemente era otra.

No la recordaba de ese modo, la verdad era que ni siquiera recordaba bien la ultima bien que la vio, A QUIEN ENGAÑAS y se reprimió a si mismo, obviamente recordaba a la perfección la ultima vez que la había visto, había sido en el hospital aquella vez en que había tenido la ultima recaída que estuvo con el.

:.:Flash bAcK:.:

Acaso no le había comentado de lo avanzada que estaba su enfermedad?-dijo el doctor con el seño fruncido

Yo... no... Aun no se lo decía ... no creía que fuera el momento adecuado para decírselo-dijo con tono nervioso que se pudo notar en su voz y jugando con sus manos.

pero si yo se lo dije hace casi 2 meseS!-exclamo el doctor algo indignado

-usted me dijo que se lo diría lo mas pronto posible por eso no me dejo contárselo yo mismo-dijo alzando mas la voz

-sabe usted que la Srt .Granger podría demandarme por no darle un informe completo sobre su estado de salud!-podrían quitarme mi licencia de doctor!-el doctor estaba algo rojo de furia y fulminaba a harry con la mirada.

Si lo siento doctor, pero ya se lo dije no creía que fuera el mejor momento para comunicárselo-dije yo

Pues déjeme informarle que han transcurrido 2 meses desde que yo se lo comunique, y no a habido ningun momento para comunicarle que su vida esta por terminar?- dijo el docto

Si lo se pero…- la frase que me disponía a terminar quedo incompleta por la interrupción de una enfermera que venia en busca del doctor.

Doctor! Lo buscan en sala 3! Es urgente su presencia ahí- dijo la enfermera que acababa de abrir la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba Hermione.

Permítanme unos minutos…- dijo el doctor yendo hacia la puerta – pero no crea que esta conversación termina aquí Señor Potter-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el cuarto, no sabía exactamente que palabras usar, no sabía que decir mas bien.

Nos metiste un buen susto Herms…-dije un poco avergonzada

Si claro…-oí decir a Hermione con un tono de mucho sarcasmo

Es la verdad Hermione nos metiste un buen sust... ¿Qué haces?-dije algo alarmado antes de terminar la frase ya que Hermione se disponía levantarse.

Levantándome claro está-dijo ella – ya que esta claro que no piensas irte me iré yo-dijo con tono decidida

Pero tu no puedes…aun estas delicada de salud…no puedes levantarte de la cama- dije yo nervioso

Pues entonces largate! si es que todavía te queda algo de vergüenza- dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos, cosa que me intimido un poco.

Escucha Hermione… yo se que…

No Harry no sabes nada! No entiendes! Absolutamente nada! Ni siquiera tienes la mas mínima idea de lo que me pasa en estos momentos-dijo levantándose un poco de la cama, pero debido a lo débil que estaba tuvo volverse a sentar en ella.

Herms…-intente de nuevo

Cuando pensabas decírmelo Harry? Cuando pensabas decirme que iba a morir? Cuando estuviera en un féretro?...dijo ella

No lo se Herms, te juro que lo pensé millones de veces pero, el doctor decía que las emociones fuerte podrían causarte una recaída…-dije yo

OH si claro! Pero el engañarme con mi mejor amiga no es nada parecido con eso cierto!- dijo ella con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos, algo que me partió el alma.

Honestamente Harry no se como tienes el descaro de venir y parte enfrente de mi, eres un sinvergüenza-dijo alzando un poco mas la voz.

Mira Hermione eso no tiene nada que ver con…

OH si claro nada que ver! Que esperaban a que me muriera para poder ser felices? A que la tonta de Hermione Granger muriera para poder ser felices a costa suya? Pero que descaro Harry, no conocía esa parte tuya, la parte en la que te conviertes en un patán, y que no tiene los suficientes pantalones para decirme que estoy muriendo, pero si para engañarme…-dijo alterada con mas lágrimas en sus ojos que no poda reprimir, la verdad no sabia si eran de tristeza o de rencor, lo único que sabia era que me dola verla sufrir.

Jamás fue mi intención lastimarte Hermione! Eso era lo ultimo que queríamos!-dije acercándome a ella

Si claro no querían lastimarme! Pues déjame te doy una noticia Harry! LO HICIERON!- dijo ella

Lo lamento tanto Herms enserio que…-dije yo acercándome más para poder agárrala.

NO ME TOQUES! ALEJATE DE MI!-grito retrocediendo sobre la cama de hospita – NO ENTIENDES QUE TE ODIO QUE NO QUIERO VETE MÁS! YA TE LO DIJE! NO ERES MAS BUENO QUE EL QUE ME HIZO ESTO!-la o+i gritar.

Pero Hermione te das cuenta de que Voldemort fue el que te hizo eso?... no se como puedes decir semejante barbaridad!...-dije alarmado

LO SE HARY, CLARO QUE SE QUE FUE VOLDEMORT EL CAUSANTE DE ESTO QUE PADESCO Y TE REPITO DE NUEVO! NO ERES MAS BUENO QUE EL!...-dijo tomando una gran bocada de aire.

LARGATE! NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS! LARGATE!

Pero que pasa aquí-dijo el doctor que hace unos momentos se encontraba ahí.

Hágame el favor de salir del cuarto señor Potter, la señorita Granger necesita descansar y por lo visto su presencia no es grata para ella-dijo señalando la puerta para que yo saliera por ella.

No tuve mas remedio que salir de ahí, huyendo como un cobarde, pero me partía el alma verla sufrir, aunque ella no lo creyera jamás fue su intención lastimarla.

:.: fIn dEl flash bACk :.:

Esa fue la ultima ves que la vi, traía puesta una bata blanca su cabello alborotado, como lo solía llevar siempre, alterada, diciéndole que no era mejor que Voldemort, diciéndole que no quería verlo jamás.

Y ahora la veía ahí, parada junto a ese invesíl que era acusado de ser uno de los mortifagos mas buscados por el ministerio, tan feliz, tan guapa, tan ella, simplemente tan Hermione Granger de la chica de la que se había enamorado tiempo antes.

N/a: wOOOOOow! Después de muchísimo tiempo aka me tienen! Se que es muy cortito pero bueno algo es algo no? Espero que les haya gustado lamento mucho mucho Todo este tiempo que estuve ausente pero ya volví espero que sigan dejando reviews ) Prometo que actualizare pronto! No dejare morir a mi Fic

Cuídense mucho besos! D

Whit love.-

Elizabeth-sach


End file.
